


Secret Goddess

by viridianaln9



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darkness, F/F, F/M, Fluffyness, Gen, Hurts - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Multi, Protective Jack, Punishments, Sadness, Siblings, Thor and Loki - Freeform, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Jacqueline lost all of her memories when she became Jacqueline Frost, but what if she lost more than those memories, what if MiM didn't turn her but gave her back her life. A life she didn't know she had and one that she will come to understand later
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Darcy Lewis/Loki, Female Jack Frost/E. Aster Bunnymund, Jane Foster/Thor, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 85
Kudos: 60





	1. A Princess Born

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot. I wrote this story a few years ago, the only other copy is in FF.NET

**Secret Goddess**

**One: A Princess Born**

It had been fifteen years since the war between Asgard and Jotunheim. Asgard of course came out victorious. Frigga and Odin did not believe they would have any more children after Baldur that is until the news came.

Frigga was in shock because they were not trying to have another child, they were fine with Thor and Loki. They didn't want to feel like they were replacing Baldur with another son at all. But she knew that she had to inform Odin immediately.

Frigga ran toward the Throne Room where her husband happened to be. She moved past the guards and the ladies at court. In the Throne Room, Odin saw his wife running and he got up from his throne, he was talking to an ambassador of Olympus for any problems.

"Will you excuse us?" Odin told him. The ambassador bowed to him and moved out of the room to give the King and Queen privacy. Odin reached his wife and looked at her.

"What ails you?" he asked.

"My dear husband, I have some news," She told him. "I am with child once more," She said to him. Odin looked at Frigga and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed his face.

"That is wondrous news, another Prince for the House of Odin," He told her spinning her around in happiness.

"You are not unhappy?" she asked him.

"Of course not, I am surprised," Odin told her.

"We must inform the boys," Frigga told him.

"Aye, we shall, and we shall have a feast to celebrate this wondrous blessing." Odin thundered in his voice. Frigga couldn't help but smile at that.

#

The months pass without an incident, but everyone was on alert because threats had been going around Asgard about the new child. Thor and Loki were both excited about the new addition to the family. Thor more than Loki since Thor was expecting another Warrior and Loki was expecting another not intelligent and brash brother like Thor. The group of teens was currently in one of the rooms.

"Come both of you must be happy," Volstagg told them.

"Another warrior," Hogun said.

"Maybe he will be appealing and then I will have a run for my gold with the ladies." Fandral aid wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why is everyone so sure it will be male?" Sif asked.

"Tis going to be male Sif," Thor told her. Sif was about to reply when one of the guards came into the room.

"The Queen has gone into labor." He told them. Everyone looked at each other and knew it was time.

#

"You must push one more time my Lady." The Midwife said. Frigga was tired and she felt the wind play with her hair trying to calm her down. Frigga pushed one more time and she heard crying, she breathed in slightly. As they cleaned the baby Frigga waited for the news.

"Tis a female, my Queen." The midwife said and Frigga couldn't help the smile that bloom in her face. She let the servants clean and cover the child before brought the babe to her. They changed her as well and cleaned the room for when people came to see. One of the servants got the babe and Frigga looked at her even if she was exhausted. She opened her arms to receive the child.

"Give the Queen her child girl," The midwife ordered. The servant looked at Frigga before she smirked and ran with the baby in arms.

"No! Stop her," Frigga screamed because she had already lost a son, she was not going to lose another. She still couldn't move, and the other women were screaming for the guardians, she could hear the cries of her little child. "Odin!"

Odin went inside and he was about to get his sword before he saw the would-be kidnapper being slammed into the wall by the wind. The babe seemed to be floating in the wind covered.

"Guards!" he thundered and made sure they took the kidnapper away. Odin moved forward and opened his arms so the wind could bring him, his child. The baby moved slowly and carefully before it was deposited in the safely in his arms. He was ready to console his child and he saw that the baby was calm for just being kidnapped.

"The babe is a female." He told Frigga.

"Yes," Frigga answered she was worried her husband would be displeased.

"A child born in the Winter Solstice," Odin said proudly. The babe opened her eyes and Odin saw expressive blue eyes; the babe's head was full of silver-white hair. The babe touched his hand and he felt cold. Odin looked at the babe who gave him an amused stare. All his children had given him a taste of their powers, with Thor it had been thunder, with Loki magic, Baldur had been light and his daughter it seemed would be snow. He chuckled.

"What will be her name?" Frigga asked.

"Jakeline Frosti Odindottir," Odin told her. He walked and gave Jakeline to Frigga so the child could be fed. "I should inform the boys to come see their sister," Odin said.

#

"Is our brother alright Father?" Thor asked.

"Yes, we heard the commotion," Loki told him.

"Come you must hurry," Odin told them. They went into the room that their mother was staying in.

"Boy come meet your sibling," Frigga told them with a smile.

"Yes," Thor said and moved toward his mother's side. Loki moved more slowly.

"What's her name?" Loki asked. Frigga smiled at both her sons.

"Jakeline," Frigg said.

"This a girl," Thor said.

"Yes,” Frigga told them. Loki got closer and the babe looked at him with wide eyes. Loki looked at her and he showed a smile for her.

"She's very beautiful mother," Loki told her. Loki got closer and Frigga looked at him.

"Do you wish to hold her?" Frigga asked.

"Um…"

"Here open your arms," She said and showed him how to hold the child. Loki looked at his little sister and smile and real one as the babe opened her eyes to him. She raised her hand to him, and he could feel the cold and a bit of magic in her palms.

"I wish to hold her too," Thor told Loki. Loki explained to Thor how to hold her and Thor looked at his little sister with wonder, she was so small. "You'll be a great warrior,"

"She'll be smart," Loki told Thor. Frigga and Odin just smiled at their children.


	2. Growing Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline is growing up.

**Secret Goddess**

**Two: Growing Part 1**

Loki was running, he was trying to hide from Thor. It is not that he didn't love his brother, but he was with his friends and he didn't want to deal with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif at all. So, he went to the only place he would hopefully find some peace. He walked into the nursery, it was filled with gold, blue, and white because those seemed to be the colors for his little sister. He sat down in the stool next to the crib and looked at Jakeline, she seemed to be playing with the wind that caressed the crib and she chuckled.

"Jakeline," Loki whispered and the baby turned to see him. Her blue eyes were focused on him only and she smiled at him. Loki smiled at her too. "I'm going to stay here for a few moments," He told her. Jakeline looked at him and raised her hands toward him, making Loki chuckle. Loki picked her up and sat her on his thighs so he could open his book and read it.

Loki began to read his book and held Jakeline close to him. Jakeline would touch some of the symbols and pictures in the book and look at him. Loki would explain the symbols to her, and she would smile and frown depending on the significance as if she understood. Frigga had been standing near the door and she smiles at seeing her youngest son with his baby sister. She smiled and left before Loki noticed and let Jakeline go.

#

Thor was kind of tired, his friends wanted to go somewhere but he didn't really feel like going anywhere at all. He knew where to go. He walked and heard someone crying softly. He ran and went into his sister's room. He walked inside and saw Jakeline in her crib. He looked at her and Jakeline stopped crying.

"What tis wrong sister?" he asked her. Jakeline looked at him and raised her hands. Thor smiled at her and raised her a bit harder than Loki always did but it still made her laugh. "It is amusing is it not," He said.

Frigga saw Thor playing with Jakeline and she was a bit worried, but she smiled none the less it was rather adorable.

#

Two-year-old Jakeline tended to be a menace for her nurses in the room. She was an angel all right, but she tended to get bored since she didn't go out much and the little body wanted to get out, but her nurses wouldn't let her. It appeared she got the stubbornness of her Father and Brother because she wouldn't have that. Once the nurses were distracted, she walked out of the room. She walked slowly and looked around.

The nurses inside the room began to freak out, moving everything in the room around trying to find the small Princess. They also had to look at the sky as they knew she could be up in the air.

"Where is Lady Jakeline?" one of them screamed.

"She could have been kidnapped,"

"Oh no!"

Jakeline on the other hand is walking and hiding having fun. She has no idea that the guards are looking for her at all. She is looking around until she arrives in a room. it was the Throne Room and Odin was sitting there contemplating. Jakeline walked in and Odin saw her, he had to smile.

"Now, what are you doing out of your room?" he asked with an amused smile. She walked to him and he picked her up and lifted her in the air making her laugh. Odin smiled.

"Odin, oh here she is," Frigga said.

"Yes, it seems we need to let her out or she will get out," Odin told her.

"Yes, I believe it is time," Frigga told him.

#

There was a feast going on in Asgard and everyone was celebrating. Odin and Frigga were happy. Thor, Loki, The Warriors Three, and Sif were talking.

"Come on Loki you must do battle," Volstagg said.

"Volstagg is right Loki or how do you imagine getting any ladies," Fandral said.

"You can't expect for them to fall at your feet with magic tricks," Sif said.

"Loki, they are a bit right," Thor told his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Sorcery is for the females," Volstagg told him. Loki was about to answer when Volstagg plate froze. Jakeline chuckled and it gains the laugh of Loki.

"Meanie," Jakeline told Volstagg with a serious expression than busted out laughing. Loki smiled at that. "Loki smart," Jakeline told him.

"Aye, Loki is very smart," Thor told her.

"Lady Jakeline told you Volstagg," Fandral said with mockery.

"It seems you have a guardian Loki," Sif said.

"I apologize Lady Jakeline you did not need to take it out on the glorious food," Volstagg said.

"Yay," Jakeline said with laughter. The three-year-old didn't talk much but when she did it filled the room with laughter.

#

Four-year-old Jakeline walked toward her brother's room. Loki tended to always be in his room studying and Jakeline like that, she liked the books with pictures. She liked to do things come out of nowhere as Loki did. She arrived in Loki's room and knocked on it.

"Come in," she heard Loki say and she couldn't reach the nob.

"Loki!" Jakeline yells at him. She hears movement and Loki opened the door.

"Jakeline aren't you supposed to be learning languages today?" he asked.

"Tutor is boring, can I learn magic with you?" she asks him sweetly and Loki smiles at her. It had become very evident who the favorite brother was between Thor and Loki even if Thor didn't want to admit it.

"Sure, come on in, I can teach you the basics," He tells her. It is fun having a pupil in learning magic, knowing he is not alone in this.

"Will I make Fandral's hair pink?" Jakeline asked. Loki laughed at that.

"If you wish," Loki told her.

"Okay," Jakeline told him.

#

Jakeline was a bit in trouble. She had learned a trick from one of the books Loki had and she made it snow in the training grounds when Sif was training. She kind of didn't mean to she just wanted to know if she could. Sif who was a nonsense warrior was not going to take it and she was going after Jakeline like no one else.

"Jakeline, get back here!" Sif yelled trying to catch the little Princess, but she seemed to move like the wind fast and Sif couldn't catch up to her.

"No," Jakeline told her. Sif ran after her and Jakeline used the ice to freeze the ground. She ran, went out of the palace halls, and the palace itself. She ran to the rainbow bridge which technically wasn't exactly a place she was supposed to go alone she always had someone with her. She was scared Sif would make sure she got spanked for something she didn't mean to do on purpose.

She ran on the rainbow bridge and she could see the stars and everything. She was shocked and wondered why her Dad and Mom didn't let her come alone. She ran until she reached the end and she stares at the man standing there. Heimdall looked at the Princess and didn't say anything for a while.

"You're the Gate Keeper," Jakeline told him.

"Indeed, I am Heimdall and you Princess Jakeline shouldn't be here in the rainbow bridge alone," Heimdall told him.

"Dad says you can see everything," She told him.

"Indeed, I can see everything," Heimdall tells her. "Which is how I am aware you are running from Lady Sif?" Jakeline looked down and looks at him innocently.

"I didn't mean to freeze the training grounds, honest," She told him.

"I am aware, but you still need to face the consequences," Heimdall told her.

"Aww, okay," She told him. "Wait can I ask you questions?"

"You may I cannot say I will answer all of them," He told her.

"Can I come to ask you for stories from other places?" she asked him. Heimdall smiled at that.

"You indeed may, when you come accompanied," He told her.

"Okay, thank you, Lord Heimdall, bye," She told him and ran back to the palace.

#

"Jakeline where have you been?" Frigga asked her.

"I went to the Bifrost," She told her mother. Frigga looked at her.

"Did you go alone?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, I was running away from Sif," Jakeline told her.

"For freezing the training ground," Frigga stated she didn't ask.

"Yes, Mother," Jakeline told her.

"Well come on a Princess must always know when she must apologize," Frigga told her reaching for her hand.

"Okay," Jakeline said and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mother, can I please go back to the Bifrost to ask things from Heimdall?"

"You may but someone must go with you," Frigga told her.


	3. Growing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline is growing up and she comes in contact with something that will be involved in her life.

**Secret Goddess**

**Three: Growing Part 2**

Jakeline really loved her classes with Loki, since he showed her everything she wanted to know. She was learning the basics from him and some from her own mother, as she also needed to learn war. She was learning the way to make shields.

"When will I need something like this?" Jakeline asked him.

"When someone tries to attack you," Loki told her. "Don't forget that people will try to get you in the back."

"Okay," Jakeline told him. She raised her hands and Loki threw her wooden knives, Jakeline was hit many times before she was able to raise the shield made of ice.

"Yes," Loki said.

"It hurt," Jakeline told him.

"It should and that is the point until it helps you bring the shield up faster," Loki told her.

"Loki!" Thor said from the door and they both looked up to see Thor standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Thor," Jacqueline told him brightly.

"Sister if you wanted to learn battle you should have come to me," Thor said feeling hurt that his younger sister had not gone to him for battle training.

"I want to learn magic, then battle," Jakeline told him.

"But the battle is important, and magic doesn't help," Thor told her. Loki looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"Thor, do you wish to train Jakeline in evasion?' Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said and got the wooden knives.

"You both are against me I don't find it fair," Jakeline told them.

"Life sometimes isn't fair," Loki told her and threw the knife. They spent the entire day getting Jakeline to learn how to evade all those knives and bring out a shield.

#

Jakeline stayed in her room, she got spanked by her Dad. She hadn't meant to get in trouble. But she had and ended up getting punished. She had frozen the Warriors Three to their weapons and even if it was amusing, she was not supposed to be doing that.

She let her tears come down and looked at the window. The wind seemed to come and caress her cheek trying to ease her.

"It hurts," She whimpered and let more tears out. The seven-year-old, couldn't move much from her spot because if she moved from her stomach it would hurt her badly.

"Jakeline dear," She heard her mother called her.

"Mother," Jakeline said and held in the sob. Frigga moved in and touched her daughters back to soothe her.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Frigga asked.

"No," Jakeline told her and Frigga let her daughter sob.

"You need to learn to control your abilities," Frigga told her.

"I didn't mean to lose control," Jakeline told her.

"Sometimes we do things we don't mean, and we cause pain in doing so," Frigga told her.

"Okay," Jakeline told her.

"I'll let you rest," Frigga told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room.

#

Eight-year-old Jakeline spent a lot of time with the wind and it had become her closest companion. Even as the Princess of Asgard she was still a bit different. The Warriors Three kept trying to scare her with the Jotuns but she wasn't scared. They thought it was strange, Thor said it was because 'my dearest sister is not afraid of the monster.'

Jakeline didn't find them scary because she could control ice, she made it snow many times in her room. The Jotun were made of frost, so she could fight with them and not be to hurt because she created frost too.

"Wind, what do you think?' she whispered to it. The wind just seemed too wrapped around her and Jakeline smiled. She smiled until the wind picked her up.

"Ah!" she said. She was trying to move back down but it seemed the Wind didn't like that and got her more up. "Loki!" she screamed. Loki materializes and saw her.

"Jakeline?" he asked.

"I can't get down," She told him. "Wind please let me down," She whispered to it. The Wind just did the opposite, it took her around the Palace and the rest of the Guards were just looking at her. Loki was running right behind her.

"Jakeline you must relax and let it take you," Loki told her. Jakeline breathed in but she was terrified. She had to remember the Wind was her friend; it protected her when she was, but minutes born, and it wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

"Okay I trust you," She whispered to the Wind and it took her a little fast, Jakeline just looked around and it went fast but it seemed fun too.

#

Jakeline tried to sleep but she couldn't, she looked at the ceiling and she could see shadows around. She knew she couldn't be scared; she didn't have to. She got down from the bed and felt the shadows get near she ran to the window to let the wind inside.

"Fear child," She heard a whisper and her eyes opened.

"Ye better get out of my bedroom; I am the Princess of Asgard," She said with bravery but there was a fear she knew people had tried to kill her before and it could happen again. There was a cackle as her answer. The shadow seemed to get bigger and she could see golden eyes in the shadows. Jakeline looked at them and threw an ice blast at them, they seemed to stop a bit before they seemed to get more violent. The cackle seemed to get louder and filling the room with shadows. Jakeline was about to run to the door when the shadows filled it blocking the way to it. The shadows seemed to hold her, and they pushed her back into the bed and she lost consciousness.

"Jakeline, wake up!" Loki said he and Thor had come to their little sister’s room hearing the screams.

"Is she alright?" Thor asked.

"Jakeline," Loki said. Jakeline woke up and looked at Loki and Thor who were in her room and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What the shadows?" Jakeline said. Thor and Loki looked at each other.

"What shadows?" Loki asked. Jakeline looked at them with wide eyes and fear in her eyes.

"There were shadows in my bedroom and someone laughing," She told them.

"Someone entered your chambers?" Thor asked the ten-year-old, he was worried because he knew that Jakeline had been put in danger before.

"Yes," Jakeline told him.

"We didn't see anything, we saw you fighting your sheets," Loki told her.

"It must have been a bad dream," Thor said.

"I don't want to go to sleep," She told them.

"Come on then we shall go read you a book," Loki told her.

"Thank you," She said. None of them notice that there was black sand in her pillow as they left the room. They also didn’t notice the ice that was at the corner where Jakeline had destroyed the shadow that had went inside the room trying to destroy her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline has come to that age where training comes into play.

**Secret Goddess**

**Four: Training**

Thor was a little bit jealous. It wasn't at anybody else really or a warrior no it was at the fact that Loki and Jakeline spent a lot of time together. He wanted to spend time with his little sister too and now that Jakeline was eleven her training was going to start full wear, they had thought her basic but now she had to learn more profound techniques with her abilities. Thor walked over to the Throne Room with his father.

"Father!" he boomed bending down.

"Thor, what is it you wish my son?" Odin asked but he had a feeling he knew.

"My sister Jakeline has come of the age for her training to get serious and I wish to take on her training," Thor said. Odin looked at Thor with wide eyes and he smiled.

"I would certainly give her training up to you," Odin said with a smile.

"But?" Thor asked.

"Someone has asked to take on her training," Odin said.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"I have brother," Loki said with a smile on his face.

"But Father," Thor said.

"Since both of you want to train Jakeline I find it wise to let her decide on her own, who she wishes as a teacher," Odin said. He called for Jakeline and waited until she came. Both Thor and Loki were looking at each other.

When Jakeline came in she had a smile on her face. she was wearing a pale blue gown and her white ringlet hair framed her face.

"Hello Father, Brothers," She said.

"Jakeline dear you do realize what is going to change now right," Odin said.

"Yes, no more boring tutors," Jakeline said with a smile. "Well still tutors but not so boring ones," Odin had to smile and shook his head.

"It seems you have two trainers willing to teach you the way, but I have not decided and asked for your opinion," Odin said.

"Oh," Jakeline said. "May I know who wishes to teach me?" Jakeline asked.

"Of course, they are standing next to you," Odin said and Jakeline looked at both of her brothers standing there.

"I wish to do battle," Jakeline said and Thor smile because that was his forte. Odin looked at her. "But I also wish to outwit my opponents," She told Odin.

"So, what is it you want?" Odin asked.

"Can I have both my brothers as my teachers, for I see them as equals in my eyes so I should learn from both," She told Odin and it surprised him. Loki and Thor were shocked. Jakeline saw them as equals.

"Wise words, very well you are to have both your brothers as your teachers in battle," Odin said and Jakeline jumped on her feet and twirled around before going to hug her Father.

"You have my gratitude All-Father," she told him, and Odin smiled.

"You are very welcome," Odin told her.

"Okay, so what's first?" she asked them. Thor and Loki looked at each other.

#

"You must first choose a weapon," Thor told her.

"Shouldn't she get to try every weapon to see which one she seems fit with," Loki said.

"Aye for the Dwarves will give you a weapon of your own as they have given me my own weapons and Loki as well," Thor told her holding Mjolnir in his hand.

"Loki is good to see you in the training field, what do we owe such an honor," Fandral said.

"Lady Jakeline," Hogun said and she smiled at him.

"My are you teaching Jakeline to do battle, because if you are Jakeline will lose," Volstagg said.

"I do recall my brother beat you in training," Jakeline said.

"Trickery!" Volstagg said.

"He outsmarted you," Jakeline told him.

"So, he is your teacher," Sif said.

"I got two teachers actually," She told Sif.

"Two?" Hogun said.

"Aye, she will learn from Loki and myself the art of battle," Thor told her.

"Then I don't see; why she shouldn't learn from us the Warriors Three," Fandral said.

"She should learn to use my ax," Volstagg said.

#

During the months in training, Jakeline learned to handle a sword and a double sword but they weren't really her thing. She tried to use the bow and arrow and she was a bit fantastic at it, but they weren't fast enough for her. The ax was a bit too heavy for her and the maze was to close contact. With her quickness, she needed something else to move.

She was beaten black and blue that seemed to be visible in her light skin, but Jakeline didn't mind because it meant she was learning. She learned with the knives and those seemed a bit more comfortable for her.

Her choice of weapon didn't come until she was fighting Sif and the warrior was not going easy on her at all.

"Put up a fight," Sif said.

"This will be done easily," Fandral said.

"Jakeline is quick on her thinking," Hogun said.

Sif moved at Jakeline making her drop her own weapon which happened to be the swords. Sif went for her and Jakeline had to dodge.

"Fight me or yield," Sif told her.

"In your dreams," Jakeline taunted her getting Sif more aggravated with the princess.

Jakeline was looking around for a weapon she could get her hands on. Sif was able to punch her and Jakeline went down. Sif was about to deliver a painful blow. The wind moved Jakeline out of the way and flipped her over. Jakeline breathes in an got her breath. Sif moved at her and Jakeline flipped getting her into a hurracarana and flipped Sif onto her back. Jakeline got off and she needed a weapon as Sif got back up and kicked her ribs.

Jakeline bent over and she saw a broken spear, it didn't have the point anymore. She kicked at Sif before getting the broken stick. She moved and looked at Sif who had a smile on her lips. Jakeline stomps her foot and lets the ice cover some of the ground before she moved and hit Sif with the stick hard in her jaw. The men standing there winced as they heard that. Jakeline used the staff and grabbed Sif from behind around the neck before putting her feet on her lover back and flipping her over.

"Okay, training is done," Thor said.

"Wow, Lady Jakeline," Fandral said. Jakeline helped Sif up, who smiled at her.

"That quick thinking of yours is very impressive," Sif told her.

"I just hope I get better with practice," Jakeline told her. "You are a great opponent."

"Likewise," Sif told her.

"I believe we have found Jakeline's weapon," Hogun said.

"What are you talking about?" Volstagg said. Hogun grabbed the stick that Jakeline dropped to the ground.

"A staff," Loki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments.


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline deals with her first ball.

**Secret Goddess**

**Five: Ball**

"Mother, why am I getting a new dress?" Jakeline asked Frigga as the seamstress got her measurements.

"You are twelve and will be going to your first ever Ball, it is important for other deities from the other Pantheons will be attending as well," Frigga told her.

"Oh," Jakeline said.

"You must look presentable and great for this Great Ball," Frigga told her.

"Oh, what Pantheons will be here?" Jakeline asked.

"All of them dear, the Greek, Egyptian, Mayan many of them will be here, since you have not been presented to them it will be very important for you we have a good relationship with most of them," Frigga explained.

"So, this is important, I understand," She told her.

"Good, you have been taking dancing lesson so this will be easy for you," Frigga told her and touched her hair. "A bright child that is what you are," Jakeline chuckled at that.

"Thank you, mum,"

#

The next few days Asgard was getting ready for the ball that was to take place. Jakeline went to travel to the Bifrost to get away from all the craziness.

"Lady Jakeline come for another story?" Heimdall asked.

"No, Lord Heimdall I came to ask a question," She told him.

"You tend to be so full of many," He told her making Jakeline chuckle.

"The ball people say it is important, but is it always celebrated here in Asgard?" Jakeline asked as it had not come into her studies.

"No, it's used to be celebrated in Mount Olympus but there were some conflicts and Asgard is more peaceful for said celebrations," Heimdall told her.

"Oh, do you think I will do well in it?" she asked.

"Yes, you are capable of it," Heimdall said.

"I don't want to let my parents down," Jakeline told the Gatekeeper.

"You won't, just be yourself Jakeline,"

"Thank you for your word," She told him.

"Don't worry Lady Jakeline," Heimdall told her.

#

The day of the ball came and Jakeline was nervous. She had been woken up early because it would take a long time for her to get ready.

"I think you're going to rip my hair off my skull, " Jakeline whined a bit. It was understandable she had been sitting down for two hours letting them do her hair.

"Lady Jakeline tis important you look presentable," They told her. Jakeline sighed and looked to the mirror. They were trying to put her hair up, then they changed their mind. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Do you have Jakeline ready?" Frigga asked.

"No," Jakeline said.

"What is taking you so long?" Frigga asked as she came in. Jakeline looked at her mother and made a pleading face. Frigga smiled at her. "Her hair should be down, decorated then," Frigga said and put Jakeline's hair down. Her ringlets framed her face and Frigga was the one to put the first flower in her hair that frosted over. The rest put some jewels that seemed stars in her hair.

Jakeline saw as they finish, and her hair seemed to shine. She got up to stretch because she really needed too. Frigga chuckled and led her to where her dress happened to be. Jakeline looked at it and her eyes widen in surprise.

They helped her put it on, the dress was an ocean blue and, she wore a silver cape on the back that was held up by two gold plates in the front.

#

The Ball seemed to be full of every deity anyone could think of.

"Odin is good to see you," Zeus said.

"Likewise, Zeus," Odin said with a smile.

"I heard your daughter will make her appearance it would be pleasant to finally meet her," Hera said.

"Yes, she should be coming in with her brothers," Frigga told Hera.

"Oh good," Hera said with a smile.

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline were together. As the ballroom doors opened Jakeline was surprised.

"Wow," She whispered. Loki smiled at her just like Thor. They walked in-front to Odin and Frigga.

"Father, Mother," The three of them said at the same time. Odin and Frigga smiled at them before Odin moved his hand toward Jakeline. Jakeline grabbed his hand and she was turned around to face a man with golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"Lady Jakeline is good to meet you, I am Zeus the king of the Olympian Gods," He told her.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a little bow.

"Ah," Zeus said before grabbing her and giving her two kisses in her cheeks. Jakeline blushed at that.

"Don't mind him, dear, Zeus finds you beautiful," Hera told her, it was a warning Jakeline and she knew not to be too close.

"Oh," She said.

"I'm his wife Hera," She told her.

"Is nice to meet you as well your highness," Jakeline said.

"The sentiment is shared," Hera told her.

"Go chat, with the rest of the deities," Frigga said and Jakeline smiled at her mother thankful for the ability to be able to leave. Jakeline moved and saw that a lot of the deities were looking at her. She looked at them and smiled.

"Woo, the Asgardian Princess," Jakeline stopped and saw a young man with a helmet that had wings on his head and sandals that had the same design.

"Hello," Jakeline said.

"Hello, I'm Hermes, I belong to the Olympian Gods," He told her with a smile.

"Jakeline," She told him.

"Is nice meeting you, they tell me your fast?" Hermes told her.

"Well I like to think so," She told him.

"Oh Hermes, trying to woo the Princess are we," Jakeline turned to see a boy with purple eyes, that turned blue and baby face and incredibly beautiful. "Eros your highness I am the God of Love,"

"Oh, hello," She said.

"Hmm," Eros looked at her and Jakeline looked at Hermes, who punches Eros.

"Stop trying to find out, who in this pantheon belongs with her," Hermes said.

"What?" Jakeline asked getting a bit of a giggle out of Hermes.

"Don't mind him Jakeline; since he got married, he has been trying to pair everyone up," Hermes told her.

"Even if I tried to pair her up with someone, it wouldn't work," Eros told them.

"Hermes, I see you have met my sister," Loki said.

"Yes, I have," Hermes told him.

#

Jakeline was set to dance with the muses and it was very tiring. The ladies wouldn't stop dancing at all, and they were joined by Persephone and other Gods and Goddesses that belonged to dance.

"Oh, I wish my husband would dance with me," Persephone told Jakeline as they danced. Jakeline turned her gaze toward where Persephone was looking. Hades, the man was the opposite of his wife, while she was a red-haired and light-skinned, he was dark-haired and tan-skinned.

"Why don't you ask?" Jakeline asked her.

"I don't wish to make him uncomfortable," She told Jakeline.

"Oh, well why don't I ask him, and then you can dance with him?" Jakeline said. Persephone looked at Jakeline.

"You think, you could," Persephone said with a smile.

"Tis not hurt to try," Jakeline told her.

Persephone nodded and Jakeline moved across the dance floor. She breathed in until she arrived in front of the intimidating God; many of the others didn't move toward him unless it was Anubis, Isis, and others that ruled in their area.

"Can I help you?" Hades asked her with a raised brow.

"Yes, sir," She told him. Hades looked at the small goddess and wondered what she would want.

"Well girl, out with it," he said.

"Would you care for a dance?" Jakeline asked and it surprises Hades.

"You wish to dance with me?" Hades asked.

"Well yes, but it would also make your wife very happy," Jakeline told her. Hades laughed and looked at the Goddess.

"Very well dear," He told her.

They got to the dancefloor and Jakeline ignored the rest of the gazes that went to both. Hades grabbed her and they moved across the dancefloor, it surprised her that the King of the Underworld was a good dancer and she smiles as they moved around.

"You are very brave," Hades told her.

"Why?" Jakeline asked.

"Not many would get close to me," he told her.

"Oh well I just wanted you to have fun," She told him with a smile, and he believed her.

"Then I appreciate your friendship my lady," Hades told her.

"And I appreciate yours," Jakeline told him.

"I believe I must dance with my wife," Hades told her and Jakeline nodded. Loki grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki asked.

"Yes," She told him.

"Great, because you have done wonderfully in this ball," He told her.

"I certainly hope so," She told him.

#

Later like the rest of the Gods danced, and the party continued Jakeline went to get some air. She walked to one of the balconies looking to the outside and heard something.

"I've heard Pitch Black is destroying worlds with his group," She heard someone say. She wondered who that was.

"It's sad to see that he was once a great general," The other one said.

"Yes, the great general Kozmotiz Pitchiner," The man whispered with fear in his voice.

"I heard that he has been getting into some of the Pantheons scaring their children with his nightmares,"

"I heard he might be planning on going to earth," The man said. "With his shadows,"

Jakeline moved just so she wouldn't be seeing at all. As the two deities that she didn't know moved out of the way. But she wondered why the words seemed familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	6. Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline gets her weapon, Frigga gets a vision.

**Secret Goddess**

**Six: Weapons**

When Jakeline woke up she knew it was going to be an important day and she was excited. Today she would receive a gift from the realm of Nidavellir the realm of the Dwarves they were going to give her, her new weapon. She got dressed and travel to the Throne Room where her Father would be with the leader of the Dwarves.

#

Jakeline was laid down by the wind and she walked into the Throne Room. Her family is standing there, and they are looking at her with smiles. The Master Dwarf was standing there.

"Princess," The Dwarf said.

"Master Dwarf," She said kindly. The Master Dwarf turned around her seeing her from all sides.

"Yes, it seems you are fast on your feet, and the wind at your disposal," He told her. "Snow, winter is in you," He told her with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, but it is a great burden the ability you control does not have a good name attached to it. Winter tends to bring death to many, can you understand that, can you change it,"

"I can try, death happens and it is not winters fault it is in their season it tends to occur the most, it would seem summer would have the same with the heat it emits killing by drying the food of those that plant on the ground, I give the ground rest till Spring comes,"

"Good answer," He told her. He grabbed the box and gave it to her; she held the box close to her and tried not to scream in her excitement. As she knew this was a serious moment.

"This should bring you to help a shepherd of winter, tis what you are," He told her. Jakeline opened the box to see inside a staff a shepherd's staff, it was silver-white, like the moon and once she touched it, it became a little bit frosted. Jakeline touched the ground with it and ice began to form. Jakeline smiled and laugh as she made it snow inside. She moved with the wind and hugged the Master Dwarf taking him by surprise.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much I love it!" she told him not caring if it was not proper. The Master Dwarf was surprised because no one ever thanks to them at all; it just did their job and nothing more. He was grateful for the thanks, the Princess of Asgard was quite different for having control over such a cold power, and she was warm on the inside.

"You're very welcome Princess Jacqueline," The Master Dwarf said and left her and her family to the new development.

"I see you like your new weapon," Odin said.

"Yes, I do," she told him with a smile that was brighter than any star he had ever seen.

"Tis, time we go to Midgard with your new weapon," Thor said.

"Boys please take care of your sister," Frigga told them.

"You have our word, she will be safe," Loki told her. Jakeline was happy she had been to Midgard before but never with weapons only with the wind by her side. The mortals believe she was a boy and the son of Kari, the name they had given the wind. She didn't mind much.

"Let's us go," Thor said.

#

"Heimdall, we hall go to Midgard," Thor told him. Heimdall looked at them and looked at Jakeline.

"You have gotten your weapon I see," He tells her.

"Yes, I have," Jakeline tells him and shows him her staff.

"You do not plan havoc in Midgard?" Heimdall asked.

"Heimdall, I do not cause havoc, mischief maybe, but it's the good kind," Jakeline tells him, just as Heimdall was ready to send them to Midgard.

"You know the rules, if you are in a situation that would put Asgard in danger the Bifrost will be closed to you," Heimdall said.

"Yes!" Thor, Loki, and Jakeline told him.

The Bifrost opened and it took them toward Midgard. The trip was hard, and it still made all of them a little sick.

#

Arriving in Midgard, they arrived near the Vikings since it was the place they were worshipped. It happened to be late fall, so Jakeline could feel the cold in the air. The Wind from Midgard greeted her warmly.

"Hello wind," She told it.

"Well we should move to explore the surroundings," Thor said.

"You just want to see if you can lay with the mortal woman," Loki said not surprised as his brother had always been interested in mortals.

"Or go into the wars," Jakeline told him.

"I'll be seeing some of the mages in this realm," Loki said.

"I'll just see around," Jakeline told them.

"Don't cause any trouble," Thor told her.

"The same warning goes to both of you, the last thing we need is the Bifrost not opening for all three of us," Jakeline said.

"I believe so I don't wish to be stuck in Midgard for more than we have to," Loki told him. Thor smiled and went on his way, Jakeline followed Loki to go see the mages.

#

In Asgard Frigga was in her spinning wheel, she never truly viewed the future with a purpose. But sometimes it just happened as she wove the tapestry. Her eyes widen in shock though, because of what she saw, she didn't like. She saw anger, too much anger and it was Odin it told her that Odin was going to make a mistake, or a rash decision and she saw her children in black almost in mourning. But she didn't know what it was or what it meant.


	7. Coming Of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jakeline's birthday and she has her own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song it belongs to Dreamworks, I will let you figure out where it came from.

**Secret Goddess**

**Seven: Coming of Age**

Jakeline was woken up by the wind and it didn't surprise her at this time anymore, so she chose to ignore it until the Wind picked her up from the bed. That is how Rangfidr her main maid after she turned fifteen found her in the air.

"Princess Jakeline I believe as your birthday I normally found you in the ceiling, but it is your eighteen one," She told her. Rangfidr or Rag-the affectionate name Jakeline gave her- was very amused. The Princess had grown up to be incredibly beautiful anyone in the kingdom could tell but Odin had made no words or had any ideas of getting her to marry one of the warriors or gods of any of the Pantheons.

"Tis not my fault the Wind decided to wake me," Jakeline told her. Rag chuckled.

"Then I should leave until you are presentable,"

"Wind put me down I have to get ready," Jakeline told the wind and she was dropped into the large bed where she bounced. "Uff, thank-you Wind you're so kind," She said with a bit off sarcasm but a smile on her lips. She got up and went to her bathing chamber.

The water was warm on her body and she submerged on the water before cleaning herself with the soaps and oils around. As she relaxed in the bathwater, she kept thinking about some of the gossips she had heard. The one she feared of her Father was going to marry her to one of the Warriors or one of the Gods. Father Odin had told her himself that he would not marry her off without consent.

She got dress is something nice, white tights, with a blue skirt on top, her armor, and the cape with the hood on top. Her boots were dark blue as well. She let her ringlets fall down her back and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different now, her curves had come in, her skin white, hair silver-white, and her eyes the brightest darkest blue anyone had seen.

#

Jakeline walked to the Throne Room, where her family would be, she opened the door and saw that her

"Happy Birthday Jakeline," Frigga tells her.

"Thank-you Mother," Jakeline told her. Both moved, so Jakeline could be hugged by Loki, then by Thor, and lastly by Odin, who seemed to be incredibly happy.

"Jakeline, what do you wish for your birthday? You can go anywhere in the nine realms on this day and no back-up unless you need it," Odin asks. Jakeline looked at her Father and bit her lip before asking for what she wanted.

"I wish to go to Midgard," She tells him.

"To Midgard?" Odin asks.

"Yes," She tells him.

"Very well, go to the Bifrost and inform Heimdall you have an entire day in Midgard," Odin says and Jakeline hugs him. It made him happy that even grown she had not lost the ability to be affectionate. Even with the war, she had gone to a year before.

"I'll see you guys later," She tells Thor and Loki hugging them both, then hugging her mother.

"Do you think she is ready?" Thor asks.

"Yes," Frigga answers.

#

Jakeline travels to the Bifrost and Heimdall looks at her.

"Princess Jakeline, where have you decided to go for your birthday?" Heimdall asked.

"You must already know," Jakeline tells him.

"I do but it is still customary to ask," He tells her.

"I'm going to Midgard," She tells him.

"Very well, just be warned if your return in any way threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will be close to you and you will stay in Midgard," Heimdall told her.

"Very well," Jakeline told him. She got ready to leave. She closed her eyes before she felt the pull of the Bifrost on her.

#

She arrived at Midgard and she was surprised to see snow around the place. Thor, Loki, and she tended to come in the summer months.

"Wow," She whispered. The Wind from Midgard caressed her. "Hello, Wind is good to see you again," She told it. She moved around the place and she was happy to see everything, she began to see as some of the people suffer because of the cold and it hurt her heart.

She went with the wind until she landed in a spot where people were gathered around. They all had different types of clothing, flowy and even with the cold, it seemed they were enjoying their time in the snow. She got closer and hid as she heard the large man as he began to sign with the sound of the music.

_"A single thread in a tapestry_

_Though its color brightly shines_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

Jakeline heard the music and it was so nice and everyone seemed to be peaceful. She kept hearing the song.

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important?_

_Then the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth?_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_Lai-la-lai..._

Jakeline clapped along with the rest of the people as they moved around and danced. She saw around and saw that the older man had seen her. But he said nothing and just continued to sing.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a man lose ev'rything he owns_

_Has he utterly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man?_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

_He seemed to be talking to her and she smiled at him._

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_Lai-la-lai..._

Jakeline had the urge and she moved to the dance floor with everyone else. The man seemed to smile at that and nodded his head moving his hands to pull her forward.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth?_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

Jakeline ended the dance and she laughed with the rest of them. The man moved toward her. She was able to see his tanned skin and dark hair.

"You've come to visit," He told her

"Yes, I have sir, I hope you don't mind I did not mean to intrude, but the song was very nice," She told him.

"Not at all everyone is welcome when hearing what they need to hear," He told her. "Now you must be a foreigner,"

"Yes, I have come to visit only for a while," She said.

"Good, good," He said. "You are welcome to stay or explore for I have a feeling that is the reason you came,"

"I will thank you," She told him. He brought her over to the other people and told them that she was a special friend of his to welcome her with open arms. They brought her in, and she was fed with the rest of the people around. She played with the children nipping their nose with some of her cold fingers.

#

Jakeline didn't stay long with them as she moved to other parts, but she was told that she was welcomed anytime. As she flew around, she was pulled toward something, as she was landed down, she saw that it was a forest made of pure snow. She walked inside and before she got close someone stopped her.

"Who goes there?" he asks. She looks up to see guards standing there.

"Oh, I apologize I didn't think the forest was off-limits," She told the guard.

"You must come with me now," He told her pointing his spear at her.

"I would not do that if I were you," She told the guard.

"The King would want to see you," He told her.

"Put the spear away and I will follow you, you have my word as a Princess that no harm will come to you," She told him. The Guard looked at her before putting the spear down. She kept her word and followed the guard when he tried to grab her arm, she frosted it over and he moved away.

They arrived at a large castle made of ice. Jakeline sighed and walked with the man inside. It was cold no warmth on the inside. She put her staff down dragging it so she could make the place look alive in a way. The Guards around looked at her with serious eyes. She could see Sprites and they were hiding, she waved at them and they shied away making Jakeline chuckle.

"You chuckle in this fortress," The Guard told her.

"Yes, I found something amusing, don't you laugh? when you find something amusing?" she asked.

"I'm a warrior," He told her.

"So am I and I find time to laugh once in a while, not having any kind of fun is boring," She told him.

"We have arrived, you must behave," The Guard told her.

"You have not told me your name," she told him.

"Icicle," He told her.

"Jakeline, tis would be a pleasure to meet you in different circumstances," She told him. Icicle just looked at her and opened the door. She walked inside and saw the large throne, sat upon it was a man large and imposing with white skin, bluish white-haired and gray eyes, in his hand he held a scepter with a snowflake on top.

"Who there comes inside the Winter Forest?" he thundered.

'"I found this intruder, your highness,"

"You may leave Icicle, thank you for your service," The man said and waved the man away. In the room, it was only her and the Old Man in the Throne.

"State your name," he ordered her.

"My name is Jakeline Frosti Odindottir, I am the Princess of Asgard, I suppose your Old Man Winter," She stated. The man seemed surprised.

"What is the Princess of Asgard doing out of her Kingdom, or out of the Vikings?" he asked.

"Tis my birthday," She told him.

"You were born in the Winter Solstice; my you are a Winter child indeed," He told her and stood up. Jakeline was not afraid, but she knew the Old Man wanted her to be. He moved around her trying to see her. "Your coloring is all in Winter's style,"

"Indeed, now your Highness I came for only a few hours and I wish to explore Midgard to celebrate my day of birth," She told him.

"Hmm…will the Princess of Asgard do me the honor of being my companion for today, I can show you around the place," He told her.

"Very well your Highness," She told him.

#

They spent the entire day moving around the Winter Forest and to places around since it was cold and Old Man Winter was able to move like that. He told her stories and answered her questions.

"You are indeed a rare jewel," He told her.

"I would not give me much credit," Jakeline told him.

"I wish if you do not mind, your friendship as I give you mine," He told her.

"I do not mind, thank-you for the tour you have made my day of birth very entertaining," Jakeline told him.

"You are very welcome," He told her.

"Now I must return home, but if you need assistance call upon me and I will come," She told him. Old Man Winter bowed and kissed her hand.

"Heimdall," She said, and the light engulfed her.

#

When she arrived in Asgard Heimdall saw her.

"I see you enjoyed your time in Midgard," He told her.

"I have indeed I made new friends," She told him.

"That is good," He told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	8. Trouble With Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack in the Winter Forest!

**Secret Goddess**

**Eight: Trouble with Winter**

Icicle and the rest of the guards were in the Winter Forest they had been stopping some shadows from getting close to the towns. Winter Spirits never like that because they were just as territorial as the rest of the Spirits and they were more possessive. When they notice the shadows and they tried to stop them.

"We need to go back man," Icicle ordered the rest of the soldiers.

"Why, come on these shadows appear out of nowhere," One of his soldiers said.

"General Icicle. We just heard the news from the Sprites someone has killed off some of the Winter Spirits,"

"Let's retreat back to the Winter Palace. We must protect Old Man Winter in-case they come to attack him," Icicle said.

"Why we were having so much fun?" the disembodied voice said, and the soldiers saw the shadows come and attack them. The only thing anyone could hear were screams.

#

Old Man Winter felt something was wrong with the seasons. Not only with the seasons but something was wrong in general. He could sense fear and that he had only heard off the other being. The Sandman had told him of a man, and the Man in the Moon had sent him a warning just-in-case. So Old Man Winter knew that someone was trying to do something was wrong in the world.

"Your Highness!" Old Man Winter looked up and saw one of his soldiers. He seemed battered and beaten almost hardly moving.

"Yes, what is the matter?" he asked but he was nervous.

"Someone…is…I…don't even know, what it is?" He told Old Man Winter.

"Express yourself as best you can, let's take you to the infirmary," Old Man Winter said.

"No! I must warn you first. They were some beings in the forest and we went to stop them as we have always done, we tried to be peaceful in-case they were Mother Nature, Lady Jakeline or the Sandman, but as we tried to stop them, sir they were hostile," He told Old Man Winter.

"What did you do…?" Old Man Winter asked but Icicle cut him off.

"I have some terrible news,"

Old Man Winter stood up from his throne and looked at his guard.

"All of the Winter spirits have been killed off the ones that helped take down the shadows, the sprites and we are the only thing that remains,"

"No!" he thundered. "Who has done this?" he asked.

"He's name…he's name," Icicle didn't finish as the shadows got inside the castle. Old Man Winter got his own staff and the shadows devoured Icicle in his grasp making Old Man Winter go into shock. He shot the shadows as they surrounded him, and he fought them in surprise. That was not the only thing that he fought a pack of wolves with yellow eyes attacked him as well.

"Well…well if it isn't the King of Winter," He heard the voice. Old Man Winter turned around and saw a man cloak in shadows.

"What are you doing in my domain?" Old Man Winter demanded.

"Your domain is messing with what I have planned, you can do me a favor and join my side. And nothing will happen to you,"

"Never," Old Man Winter said.

"So be it,"

They went into battle, but the shadowed man was stronger than Old Man Winter who was feeding him, with his fears. The shadows threw him to the wall and Old Man Winter could feel the blood in his lip.

"What are you demon?"

"Pitch Black," He said and gave him another blow. "This will show you not to mess with what I have planned. I guess no Winter this year,"

He left Old Man Winter bleeding out on the floor. He waited until the man left and looked for his bird. The bird a hooded crow came and landed in front of him.

"Tell Heimdall. I need Jakeline," He said, and the Hooded Crow left. The Crow wouldn't be able to travel but Old Man Winter's plead would be heard.

#

Jakeline was training with the Warrior's Three, Loki, Thor, and Lady Sif. She was fighting Fandral in the ring.

"Come on Lady Jakeline. Let say if I win," He said going at her.

"Which you won't," Jakeline told him.

"But if I did? Which I am planning. Do I get a kiss?" Fandral said. It made Jakeline laugh.

"Before or after Thor crushes you with Mjolnir?" Jakeline asked. Fandral smirked at her and it was something she was used to. And okay Fandral was a good catch but for some reason, she didn't see herself with someone like him. Jakeline got down and swept her leg so she could drop him to the ground taking Fandral by surprise.

"Ha, my sister has defeated you," Thor said with a mighty bellow.

"Was there any doubt?" Sif said. Fandral was about to answer when one of the guards came toward them.

"Lord Heimdall, request your presence Lady Jakeline, alone," The guard said the last word was emphasized.

"I'll be right there," Jakeline said.

"Oh, in trouble now are we," Fandral said and Volstagg laughed with him.

"Come now everyone knows Jakeline is Heimdall favorite," Sif told them.

Jakeline wondered, what would be the problem. She grabbed her staff and felt the wind picked her up before she went as fast as she could to the Bifrost to get the answer she needed. She couldn't think of anything that he could tell her. As she flew over the Bifrost to get to the _'Gatekeeper'_ she kept wondering. She landed in front of the man and looked at him.

"What tis the matter?" she asked.

"I have received a distress call," He told her.

"From, who?" she asked.

"Old Man Winter," He told her.

"What! What is wrong with him?" she asks.

"He asks for your presence in Midgard, something is very wrong," Heimdall said but he wouldn't tell her exactly.

"I'll inform Father so my trip can be done as fast as possible," She told him.

"Hurry, it could be late," Heimdall told her. Jakeline felt the Wind moved her with to fast the speed she had not gone in a while.

“What could be wrong with Old Man Winter?' she asked herself. She hadn't gone to Midgard in quite a while. She didn't even notice she had busted inside the Throne Room and that her Father was looking at her.

"Jakeline is something the matter?" Odin asked. Jakeline snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Old Man Winter has asked for my assistance. I need to go to Midgard," She told him.

"Indeed, I see something wrong, you're allowed to go and stay as long as it is needed," Odin told her. With those words, it told her something was wrong with Old Man Winter. Jakeline nodded at him before leaving to her rooms to get ready for her trip.

As she got ready there was a knock in her door.

"Come in," she said, and her mother came into the room.

"I heard from your Father you will be leaving," Frigga told her.

"Indeed, Old Man Winter needs me to help him," she told Frigga.

"Be very careful," Frigga told her.

"I will," Jakeline said. Frigga hugged Jakeline after she got her blue cloak on and her bag across her chest. "Mother?"

"Your Father is going to be shocked," Frigga said.

"Because I'm going to Midgard?" Jakeline asked. Frigga gave Jakeline a secretive smile one that she didn't trust very much.

"Just remember that I want your happiness and do what your heart wants," Frigga said.

"Mother, you always tell me that and I said yes, I will do what my heart wants," Jakeline told her with a smile and Frigga kissed her forehead. "Now I have to go," Jakeline said. Frigga just smiled from where she stayed. Oh yes. Her husband was going to be for one heck of a shock and Jakeline as well.

Jakeline flew over to the Bifrost and stood in-front of Heimdall. He looked at her and made him follow.

"You remember the rules," Heimdall told her.

"I do, if something endangers Asgard the Bifrost will remain close to me," Jakeline told him. "Heimdall, how bad is it?"

"Shadow has clogged my sight, the Winter Forest is covered in blood and darkness," Heimdall told her. Jakeline looked at him and nodded.

"I don't have plans to die today or any day," Jakeline told him.

"None do," Heimdall said and the light covered her.

#

When Jakeline arrived in Midgard, she noticed something was wrong in the Winter Forest. It was quiet. The forest tended to be quiet but as she landed the Wind picked her up in desperation that Jakeline was not able to say anything. It made her moved in the forest and she was not able to see anything, but she could feel the darkness around.

The Wind left her in the Winter Palace entrance, and she went inside, the place was trashed, and she ran.

"Old Man Winter!" she screamed.

"J…Jakeline," She heard and ran for it.

When she walked in, she saw that Old Man Winter was on the floor and there were wounds around his body.

"By Odin's Beard, what happened?" she asked him.

"I…I," Jakeline got him up and sat him in his throne.

"We need to get you somewhere else to rest," She told him.

"No…no it's fine here," Old Man Winter told her. Jakeline saw the wounds and was thankful that she got healing herbs. She began to fix his wounds.

"What happened?"

"Jakeline I need you to spread Winter," Old Man Winter told her.

"What happened to the Winter Spirits, where is Icicle?" she asked. Old Man Winter looked at her and he did something she never believed the man would do.

"They're dead," He said and Jakeline looked at him and paled.

"How, who?" she asked him. Icicle was her closest friend.

"Will you spread Winter, while I can't?" he asked her there was desperation in his voice. "I don't think I'm going to make it," he told her. He knew that Jakeline did not understand what he was asking of her.

"Don't talk like that these herbs are made by the best healers of Asgard. You will make it," she tells him cleaning the wounds. He kept looking at her with haunted eyes.

"I'll spread winter,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, thank you to those that are reading leaving comments and kudos.


	9. Blue Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline deals with the Seasons, Pitch figures out Old Man Winter did not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.

**Secret Goddess**

**Nine: Blue Cloak**

The Seasons were terrified. They had heard of what had happened to the Winter Spirits, but they weren't sad for them, well one of them was for she lost a love; the other two weren't.

"Face it, Azalea, the Winter Spirits weren't going to make it anyway," Orchid the Spirit of Spring told her sister.

"Winter is dead. Everyone knows," Calla the Spirit of Summer told her younger sister. The Sister of the Seasons were beautiful, and they represented their season to the best of their abilities.

"They help me you know to paint the leaves," Azalea told her sisters she was shyer but still strong she had gold tan skin, gold eyes with bright auburn hair that reached her lower back, she wore a dress made of gold and orange leaves. Both of her sisters scoffed at that.

"Look at it this way, you get to have more time as Autumn. And I get to bring Spring early," Orchid said she was a bit more social. She had waist-long hair brown, green eyes, her skin was light with a bit of tan, she wore a green dress that had flowers around her body.

"Then we get Summer and people will be happy," Calla said, like Orchid she was social, and like her sister, she didn't like Winter either. She had red-blond hair and brown eyes, her skin was tan with a bright glow and she wore gold clothing.

"Old Man Winter is still alive you two should not forget that," Azalea told both of her sisters.

"The Old Man is about to pass to better life and Winter will be done," Orchid said.

"Let's go," Calla told her sisters.

#

They were walking around the place ready to put their little piece in the world trying to make it warm and sunny. As they move, they heard something.

"Is that the Wind?" Calla asked.

"I believe so," Azalea told her sisters and she smiled because she knew that the cold Winter Air came from Old Man Winter.

"Oh no, he isn't with Winter gone. I have to shine," Orchid said.

"Orchid, its Winter still we are not supposed to mess with it," Azalea said. Orchid didn't listen and grabbed one of her knives and threw it at a tree to make it grow, but before it reached its intended target it was frozen on the spot.

"What in Hades?" Orchid demanded.

They all saw a blue cloak move around spreading Winter. The person moved almost like dancing and the Wind carried her with such delicacy as if they were having a dance nobody knew.

"Is that a new Winter Spirit?" Call asked disgustedly.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Orchid told her sisters.

"Orchid!" Azalea screamed. She knew better than to anger a Winter Spirit; she had never angered one, but Icicle had saved her from that mistake.

Jakeline was finishing up this side of Winter. She had seen a knife trying to hit the trees and she froze it on the spot. The energy was that of Spring and she knew that it had gone to touch one of the trees, but she didn't know which one. Whatever it was supposed to hit would not have grown beautifully it would have been crooked because it was too early for anything to grow.

"Hey! What is your problem? I should send you to Hades," She heard someone scream at her. Jakeline turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and green clothes, she had a knife in her hands threatening, Jakeline tried not to laugh at that.

"I don't know. I haven't been over to talk about literacy for some time with him or talk to Persephone," Jakeline told her and Orchid seemed to get angry.

 _'How dare this thing-girl talk about Hades like that as if she knew him personally?'_ she had tried to meet the King of the Underworld and Cerberus had kicked her out.

"Don't joke, Death Bringer, you do not know of Hades," Calla said trying to get some heat but the Winter Spirit was winning.

"Pfft…I know Hades personally. I've danced with him," Jakeline said. She could already tell who these people were Old Man Winter had warned her about them, he told her.

 _'The Spirits of Spring and Summer hate the Winter Spirits or anything to do with our station they believe we bring death when in truth the seeds are germinating underground not to be seen and not to see the harshness of life, we make them dream. We create and destroy,_ ' Old Man said laughing. _'For all the hate Orchid and Calla have for us, we help them with their seasons, Azalea is the nicest one of the three sisters, she used to date Icicle and his loss must be hard on her most of all.'_

"You're lying, Death Bringer!" Orchid yelled. Jakeline looked at the woman and slammed her staff in the ground creating three spikes made of solid ice coming right in front of the Spring Spirit. Azalea saw the way her eyes had darkened and turned to brilliant diamonds.

"I would watch my tone! I am simply humoring you. The three of you must be aware tis Winter, so you have no reason to be putting any of your magic here," Jakeline told them. "Now leave before I make you,"

"We aren't scared of you," Calla said but something deep inside told her to run.

"Enough! She is right we have to go," Azalea told them. Both Orchid and Calla glared but moved backward until Azalea stayed behind and waited for her sister to be out of earshot. "I'm sorry for my sisters Princess Jakeline,"

"Icicle told you about me," Jakeline said and Azalea blushed.

"Yes, he did. He admired the fact that you were strong,"

"I am extremely sorry for your lost Icicle was a great friend. I'm certain the halls of Valhalla would be open for him in Asgard,"

"Thank-you," Azalea told her. Jakeline nodded and saw as the Spirit of Autumn left. She did feel bad about her Icicle had spoken so much of the girl.

"Let's get back to Old Man Winter," Jakeline told the Wind.

#

Pitch was in the lair and he was in shock. Winter seemed to be spreading around the planet where it was needed. He didn't think Old Man Winter would be this strong. The Old Fool should have been out of commission or dead after the attack he sent his way.

"It seems I underestimated the Old fool," He hissed. "I think it's time I visit again," He smirked and hid in the shadows to travel toward the Winter intended in ending Winter once and for all.

#

Jakeline was attending to the wounds Old Man Winter had. Jakeline had told him about her encounter with the seasons it made Old Man Winter laugh at that.

"Orchid will hate you," Old Man Winter said.

"I'm only here until you get back on your feet. If she did try to send me to Hades, I have a feeling he would be pissed and get her first," Jakeline told him making Old Man Winter laugh. "You'll be back on your feet soon,"

"I hope so, I hate to put so much pressure on you," He told her.

"I actually find it soothing. I'm not able to spread so much snow in Asgard and its fun," Jakeline told him. "I have a home here too remember,"

"You know if you want. You can return and help me spread snow…." Old Man Winter didn't finish saying that as he felt the dark presence.

"What is wrong?" Jakeline asked him.

"Hide! I need you to hide!" Old Man Winter said.

"I'm a warrior I don't hide," Jakeline said.

"A Warrior is also known to pick their battles, Jakeline hide please," He begged her. Jakeline sighed and got out of sight, which really it was to make herself invisible in one of the walls, so she could still see everything and help if Old Man Winter needed it.

The room seemed to almost be covered in shadows. Jakeline didn't feel afraid, but almost like she knew where this was coming from. She heard laughter, one she recognized as the one that had come to her when she was a child. She was not afraid of it now, no she was apprehensive wanting to know, what it wanted.

"I see your up and about," The dark voice said. "But bringing snow must take so much out of you?"

"What do you want?" Old Man Winter spat out.

"I want to know, how you are spreading Winter, I let it free for Spring, Fall, or even Summer to take over, you should be dead, but somehow you are alive," Pitch told him.

"You can't stop Winter," Old Man said with a bit of a smirk. Jakeline understood, what he meant now with making her hide, Old Man Winter didn't want the shadow man to know his winning card.

"Then maybe I should end you," Pitch told him. Jakeline got serious and began to concentrate she would have to get a lot of her power to get this man out.

"You won't win Pitch, Winter always comes," Old Man Winter said. Jakeline put her hands on the ice wall and as the shadows that shocked her, but she had seen worst-Fire Demons, Blingsnipe, Dragons- many other things to make her not exactly fear shadows.

The shadows moved and then some wolves that seemed to have dark eyes that told Jakeline that they were being possessed. She cursed in her mind silently. She moved her staff and around the wall creating soldiers made of snow that took down the shadows.

"How are you?" Pitch demanded trying to get a hold of the situation, he knew that the Old Man was powerful but not this powerful.

Old Man Winter was moving his hands mimicking as if he was the cause of the snow. Jakeline wanted to laugh, but she had a job to do. She moved the soldiers and made them attack, before putting all of those together into a destroyer like the one she had seen in the vault of weapons in Asgard except this one was made of snow and threw ice-spikes out of his face.

"You won't win this," Pitch told him and left the Winter Palace. Jakeline made sure the destroyer got Pitch out of the Winter Forest. She didn't notice that she had come out and that Pitch was only left with a sight of someone in a blue cloak.

"Jakeline, how did you do that?" Old Man Winter asked.

"I'm a sorceress besides a Winter Spirit, I learned from my brother," Jakeline told him.

"Thank-you," Old Man Winter told her.

"No need," Jakeline told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	10. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline comes to the aid of someone.

**Secret Goddess**

**Ten: Blue Eyes**

In Asgard Loki and Thor were worried. Jakeline had not come back in almost a month in Midgard time. They knew that she was a grown woman and could do what she wanted, but it worried them.

"Do you think she is alright?" Thor asked Loki.

"Of course, her abilities are close to mine. Remember brother sorcery is something to be feared in the nine realms," Loki told him. Thor knew not to worry but Heimdall had been a bit reluctant to talk to them. About what was going on in Midgard?

Frigga found both of her sons sitting down and had serious looks on their faces. She knew what or rather who they were thinking about. She had to remember that the three of them barely went anywhere alone especially an adventure of this kind of magnitude, but it was something Jakeline needed to do alone.

"Thor, Loki why aren't you training?' she asked them.

"Mother," They responded surprise to see their Mother standing there, both lost in their own thoughts. Frigga sat right next to them.

"You're worried about your sister," Frigga said.

"Yes," Thor said and Loki didn't answer.

"She is fine. This travel she needed to do on her own," Frigga told them. Loki looked at his Mother while Thor just nodded.

"There is something else waiting for her on Midgard?" Loki told her. He had known that look of his Mother’s. Frigga didn't say anything, but she had a smile on her face.

"She will return soon," Frigga replied ignoring the question. Leaving both Loki and Thor confused as they were before.

#

Rumors had gone around the world, every supernatural kept talking about it. Even the humans felt it with their stories becoming darker about the shadows giving it the name of the Boogeyman.

The Spirits knew of Pitch Black and they were terrified he killed every Winter Spirit except for Old Man Winter. Bunnymund was worried he had gotten out of his Warren to see if he could find Pitch, the Seasons had come to him the moment he came out, Calla and Orchid had come to complain about the rumors and how they were a lie. As everyone could see that Winter was spreading and fast, to them it was destroying the beauty of the world. Aster was tired of them, as he wanted to find Pitch and avenge his people if he could. He had tried to move in time, but something told him that he couldn’t do so.

"So, wat ya tellin' me is that there is another Winter Spirit?" Aster asked trying to get to the bottom of all their complaining.

"Yes, she was a jerk too she froze my knife," Orchid said with a pout. Bunny looked at the sister and saw that Azalea was scowling at her sister. He knew there was more to the story than just freezing a knife.

"Aye wan' ta talk ta Azalea alone," Bunny said and Orchid scowl at that. Both Orchid and Calla moved out of the way and it was only him and Azalea. "Wat really happen Sheila?"

"Orchid was trying to bring in an early Spring," Azalea told him and he tried not to shake his head, he may not like Winter, but he understood its meaning and didn’t have issues with it. "I told her no. But you should know what happens? The..." Azalea knew not to say Jakeline's name or title to protect her because they had heard Pitch couldn't get into the Winter Palace at all and since Old Man Winter was injured she knew Jakeline was the one to do the real damage Icicle had told her so.

"The?" Bunny asked wondering why she had stopped. Azalea looked at him.

"The Winter Spirit stopped the knife from reaching a tree. She was only doing her job and Orchid was trying to cause problems,"

"So, she's a Female?" Bunny said.

"Yes," Azalea told him.

"Hmm…thank ya," Bunny told her.

"You're welcome Bunnymund," Azalea told him. No one knew his real name all everyone knew of him was his last name or the names the humans gave him. Bunny was about to leave before Azalea touched his shoulder. "If you see the Winter Spirit. She is pretty nice unless provoked,"

"Aye'll keep that in mind," Bunny told her and tapped his foot down.

"Where did he go?" Orchid asked.

"I don't know," Azalea told her.

#

Jakeline was fixing Old Man Winters's wounds. Who seemed to be getting much better and he was able to spread snow from his Palace and give strength to his Sprites?

"Who was that man?" Jakeline asked him.

"Pitch Black," Old Man Winter told her, and Jakeline's eyes went wide. The memory of the many conversations she eavesdropped came to her.

"The General Kozmotis Pitchiner?" Jakeline asked him.

"How do you know about that?" Old Man Winter asked her. He knew that Pitch had buried most of his past.

"During one of the Balls. When I was young, I heard two gods speaking of him. They said he planned to get here but I guess I didn't pay much mind," Jakeline told him.

"Well, he has come. I have a feeling he will try to get revenge," Old Man Winter told her. "You've got to be careful,"

"I will," She told him. "Besides, I don't think he wants me,"

"No, but he will want whoever will give him strength having a Goddess by his side would be a great advantage," Old Man Winter said the implication on his words did not escape Jakeline.

"Eww," Jakeline said making Old Man Winter smile. "Anyways I have to go spread snow,"

"I'll take care of half as well," Old Man Winter told her.

#

Jakeline left to deliver Winter and she was having fun. She did miss her brothers. A part of her wanted to go home and be with her family. But she knew that she gave her word to help around Midgard if Old Man Winter asked. It also made her feel useful.

"Awww…Wind please tell me that everything is okay." She told the Wind. The Wind just wrapped itself around her making Jakeline laugh. Yeah, she totally loved this job and would be coming back more to Midgard to help Old Man Winter.

As she flew, she heard something it seemed like a fight. She put her cloak tighter and turned invisible for anyone to see her. The Wind took her to one of the trees and she hid in the trunk as she saw what was before her. It made her gasp quietly.

#

Bunny didn't know what to think, but he knew that if something happened it could mean the loss of other people. He had already lost his people and he was not going to lose the humans to Pitch Black. He was already injured he could feel some of the blackness in him the fear.

"Give it up Rabbit, you lost to me already," Pitch taunted him Bunny was not going to give up though. He threw his boomerangs at Pitch and he was not able to dodge one, but it did have damage in the fact that his shadows got near him. They hit each other at the same time, and they clashed breaking away landing on opposite sides.

Bunny turned to the other side and he swore he saw Blue Eyes looking his way. The eyes seemed to widen in fear and Bunny moved out of the way as shadows came at him.

"You already lost your people you want to lose your life now too," Pitch told him. Bunny got up and even injured he continued to fight.

Jakeline was looking at the fight and she was shocked. Pitch had already taken so much from the Warrior and he is still fighting. From what she heard. She was not going to get involved but something told her not to leave the Warrior in this. She continued to see the fight and wanted to intervene but didn't know-how. She saw the Warrior land on the ground, and she accessed all his wounds with her eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

Pitch was smiling, he was about to get rid of the Pooka for good. No more bothersome Rabbits to try and beat him.

"Say hello to your people," He said and suddenly felt cold, he turned to see something white and solid hit him hard in the face and his world went dark. The shadows began to stir.

Jakeline was shocked; well that was not exactly what she had planned. She had panicked when Pitch got his scythe out. She went to the Warrior that had lost consciousness and Jakeline grabbed him and raised him up.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost," she screams, and nothing opened, that is when she noticed. The shadows got closer and Pitch seemed to get his strength back and started to twitch. She knew the Bifrost would stay close to her. She grabbed the Warrior and looked around.

"Wind!" She said and the Wind picked both up and took them somewhere else.

Pitch got up and he looked around trying to find out, who had hit him. He looked at the floor and the Pooka was gone, it got him angry. How had the Rabbit escaped his grasps well it was not going to happen again? The sand began to appear around him, and he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	11. Healing Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline takes the Warrior away, Pitch wants to hunt them down

**Secret Goddess**

**Eleven: Healing Pt.1**

Heimdall was in the Bifrost and he had heard Jakeline but knew he couldn't open the Bifrost for her. It would bring darkness over Asgard. Unlike many though it seemed Jakeline understood that he couldn't open the Bifrost and went somewhere else found another solution. He could see that she was fine worried but knew from experience that she would find another way as the Pooka was being hunted down by Pitch Black and the person that had saved him.

#

Jakeline landed in a cave far away from where they had been. She was worried that the Warrior had died on the way to the cave and she was hoping that wasn’t the case. She moved sat him down before taking off her cloak and putting it in the ground so that she could lay him there she moved him gently before putting some lights in the area, to check his wound.

"For Odin's Crows please don't die on me," she told the Warrior, she went to the mouth of the cave and cast a spell to make sure it had a mirage of a wall so people would think it was part of the mountain and not come near it at all. She also made sure to make a fire to keep them warm, more him than her.

"Mmm…" she heard him moan in pain and she went to his side so she could help him.

"You're going to be okay," She assured him, but she didn't know if it was him or her, she was assuring. He was injured badly, from what she could see. She was able to magic supplies and began to heal his wounds, fixing them, stitching them back. She tries to make sure that nothing is missed.

#

Bunny was somewhat conscious of what was happening, and he felt someone move him and help him. His pride wanted to snap and tell them to go away, but another part didn't want to do that. He couldn't move, Pitch had done a number on him and he seemed trapped in his mind.

_'You're going to be okay.'_ He heard the voice tell him and it was a sweet voice, a female one. He really hoped it wasn't Orchid because she would expect something from him. He felt someone wet his cheeks with a cloth trying to cool him down, but the hands were cold and were helping him as well.

#

Jakeline moved the cloth back into the basin and she looked at Warrior finally after she fixed his wounds. He looked like a rabbit, but she had a feeling he wasn't one. He was tall and he seemed strong if the muscles told her anything. His fur was bluish-gray, white and he had markings in his bluish-gray fur that were darker, there was even a mark in his head. She smiled at that. Some of his wounds were serious and she was afraid that they would get infected.

"You're too strong to die,” She whispered to him.

#

Pitch was in his lair trying to find Bunny. He looked at his shadows, and at some of the wolves, he had possessed.

"Find the Pooka and bring him to me, dead or alive," Pitch said. The shadows left and the wolf's left as well.

"Whoever protected you is going to regret it Bunnymund," Pitch said and for some reason, he felt Winter's touch. If that old fool had gotten into this. He was going to end him. Or he would if he could find a way to get into the Palace, he had not been able too. He couldn't break some of the barriers. He still couldn't understand. He was supposed to be able to break the barriers, but he couldn't.

#

It had been an entire day and she was thankful that she had spread a lot of blizzard’s, so she didn't have to worry about it. That and Old Man Winter was able to spread Winter from his palace now. She got out of the cave to get some food from the fields around. She grabbed some vegetables and had to steal a cauldron and plates; she left some gold in the place though so the person wouldn't miss them.

When she returned back to the cave she made her clone disappear unlike Loki who could make almost an army of clones, she could only make one at a time and she was completely fine with that because it took a lot out of her.

"Okay," She said. went to check on her patient and cleaned his wounds the one in the stomach was the more intense of all the other injuries and she was sure, it would open if she was not careful while cleaning it or if her patient made a brusque movement. She cooked some vegetable stew in the hope that maybe he would wake up and eat something. She felt the Warrior move on her side. She looked at him and when he opened his eyes, she looked into dark forest green eyes that had her shock and made her gasp; until she noticed they were hazy. He seemed to look at her and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was unconscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	12. Healing Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline deals with the injured Warrior. Pitch is on the lookout. Aster is dealing with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get two chapters.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twelve: Healing Pt.2**

Pitch was angry. His shadows or the wolves couldn't find Bunnymund anywhere and that was not acceptable it had been two days.

"If I have to go out there no one will like it," he threatened the shadows and the wolves. His focus was on somewhere else now and he didn't want to worry about the Rabbit for a while, but he still wanted him dead.

#

Jakeline was cleaning the Warriors wounds again and she was getting nervous, he had opened his eyes. She had fed him, but he would become unconscious incredibly fast and he would scream at night that had her holding him, so he would be calm. She had never really taken care of someone like this before, well someone who wasn't family or close friends, she had fixed up Thor, Loki or one of the Warriors Three but not like this. For some reason, it felt different.

"I need to help you," She told him touching his head lightly.

#

_Bunny was lost in his mind. He couldn't get out of the darkness. He only had times to get out of it when he heard the voice talk to him. He knew he had woken up, but he had seen nothing at all. He was in his mind:_

_Bunny was in the Warren with his people. He was young rebellious and was with his father._

_"Ya'll b a great warrior Aster," His father told him. Unlike him, his fur was gray with dark markings and white. His mother had the lighter blue-gray fur and it was a mixture of the two he got. He had other siblings but being the oldest he had more duties than anyone else especially with his abilities._

_"Ya think so?" Aster told his father._

_"Of course," His father told him._

_Then his face distorts into something Aster had never seen, his Father was always a serious man, and he only showed smiles to his family, but he loved his family with all his heart. The face his saw was not his father, his eyes weren't grass green but yellow and menacing._

_"Ya're a failure, can' even protect the family from Pitch Black!" The accusation is spat with such venom that Aster stayed frozen on the spot._

_"Pa, Aye tried," Aster whispered and he felt like a little kid._

_"Tried, TRIED!" Aster Darker Father looked at him with disgust. "Ya were the younges' fighter but what good did that do against that man, NOTHING! Because ya are worth nothing,"_

#

Jakeline was cooking some food when she heard the noise.

"Aye tried," She heard and turned to the warrior trashing around the call was desperate for the person to believe him.

"Shh…" she told him and touched his forehead and her eyes widen he was warming up fast. She grabbed the cloth and began to rub his face with the cold cloth. He was twitching and that didn't help because of his wounds. She concentrated and let her clone out so she could fix the wounds while she tried to cool him down. She saw something and noticed there was something black in his largest wound.

"That's causing this," she whispers to her clone which is weird talking to herself. She opens the bandage and touches the shadows that bit her finger. She concentrates on the shadows in trying to take it out of the Warrior before he succumbs to the darkness, she could feel from it.

#

_In his mind the only thing Bunny could see everything; his family, his people dead all of them fire all around, no life around anymore._

_"I failed," He said. He saw the bodies of his people all burned and dead getting up and looking at him, some didn't even have eye anymore and it was disturbing._

_"Ya failed!" they seemed to chant and be angry trying to get closer. Aster was backing away and trying to run but everywhere he ran there was fire and more of his people trying to tell him that he was a failure._

_"Ha-ha!" he heard the laughter and turned to see Pitch Black standing there. "You lost," He got his scythe out and was about to his Bunny when he suddenly began to disappear. Pitch began to scream. "No! No!"_

#

Jakeline was able to take the shadow out of the body and crushed it. She stitched the wound back on and make sure to look for more of those shadows to make sure. She was tired.

_'Moron!'_ she thought. How could she have not look for those things there was a reason the Warrior was not healing himself properly. She heard the gasp and saw that the Warrior opened his eyes and seemed to be looking around.

Bunny was looking around he could only see heat and someone touching him. He was in his world he could see shadows, and everything was burning.

"Come back to me," he heard the voice and his eyes focused on blue eyes. He could see the pale skin and silver-white hair. She looked like a snowflake and seemed to be glowing, like his own type savior. She was here to take him to his people. She was looking at him worried. Light entities should not look like that at all especially not for him.

"Ya gonna take me," he told her. She touched his cheek and Bunny had only one regret that he never got to meet his mate before he died. He had seen some part of her in his travels but never seen her face. He felt cold, he shouldn't feel cold, but it was nice. In the most desperate and the fact that he was going to die, he did the only thing he could. He touched the cheek of the being of light, who looked at him surprised than she blushed a lovely shade of red.

_'Angels shouldn't be able to blush.'_ He thought.

Jakeline looked at the Warrior as he touched her cheek it surprised her, it was soft, and it made her blush after a while. He pulled her close and she looked at him before his lips touch her and her eyes went wide. She should push him away, but she lets the feeling surround her and its nice her stomach has just burst with butterflies. So, her eyes close and she kisses him back.

Bunny felt the angel respond and he was happy, he pulled her close and let himself just feel, the kiss before letting her go and going back to slumber but pulling her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	13. Healing Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jakeline are getting to know each other.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirteen: Healing Pt.3**

Jakeline didn't know what to think, but she knew she needed to get away from the Warrior. Who for some reason there was a bit of a stab knowing he had been hallucinating when he kissed her? Who would have thought that her first kiss would be because a man was hallucinating? Who currently had her in his arms, holding her tightly as if he was going to lose her at any moment? It made her wondered, who he was seeing or what caused him so much pain. She knew from what she heard that he lost his people so maybe it was that.

"Don't tell anyone Heimdall," She said just-in-case the Gatekeeper was looking this way and was seeing this which made her blush. The heat from the fire and the heat from the body she was trapped in was lulling her to sleep. She couldn't sleep but she was tired she hadn't sleep in two days, she yawned and let the warmth and the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

#

_Asgard_

"How's my daughter, Heimdall?" Frigga asked.

"She is fine," Heimdall told her. He had heard Jakeline's message he had not looked to Midgard especially to Jakeline after she asked him to do that.

"Is the Bifrost still close to her?" Frigga asked.

"Sadly, yes, the shadows are getting closer. Toward them and it would be dangerous to Asgard,"

"You do not have to explain, I understand," Frigga told him.

"Very well," Heimdall told her.

"I do have a question," Frigga told him.

"Yes, my lady,"

"Is she really safe?" Frigga asked.

"Yes," Heimdall told her and it was not a lie.

"Then it's all I need to know," Frigga told him.

#

Bunny held onto the body that was around him. He pulled the person closer and kept them protected. He felt the person cuddle closer to him and that made him think.

_'Who was cuddling him?'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was inside a cave and there was a fire on. He looked down and he was expecting Orchid, he really hopes not but what he saw shocked him. It was a head full of silver-white hair; he looked at her and remembered what he did. He literary pushed himself off and moved fast away, letting the woman fall. He also groaned in pain at feeling his stitches pull.

Jakeline felt herself fall and she opened her eyes to see the Warrior looking at her weird. Bunny was looking at the blue eyes looking at him with shock, then the shock turned into worry.

"You opened your wound again," She told him, and he looked down to see the wound near his stomach opened. She got up slowly and moved toward him and stretched her hand toward him. Bunny looked at her and grabbed her hand, it felt nice, but he ignored it. She helped him lay down on the cloak he was sure that is what it was. She began to clean his wounds.

"Who are ya?" he asked her and Jakeline had not heard an accent like his before and well now he was not hallucinating. "Are ya the new Spirit of Winter?" he asked her because he seemed close to the description he was given. She was incredibly beautiful; the white hair told him she was related to Winter.

"No," she told him. "I'm helping Old Man Winter," She told him. He stopped her from putting the bandage and looked at her in the eyes.

"Ya haven't said yar name," he told her.

"Well you haven't told me yours either," She told him. His eyes narrowed and she looked at him before sighing. "My name is Jakeline," She told him.

"Jakeline?" Bunny said.

"Yes, now what's your name?" she asked him and pulled her hand away to finish fixing his wound.

"E. Aster Bunnymund," He told her, and his eyes widen in shock he told her his full name.

"Nice to meet you Aster," She told him, and the name sounded nice from her.

"Ya too Jakeline," He told her.

"Done," She said, and he looked down to see his wound was fixed.

"How long have we been here?" Bunny asked.

"Three days," She told him.

"How did aye get here aye was fighting?" he said, and he saw that she looked guilty in a-way. "Wat did ya do?" He asked her gently.

"I kind of punched Pitch and ran away with you before he killed you," She told him. Bunny seemed to pale and looked at her before he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ya shouldn't have done that Pitch is gonna come for ya," He told her and shook her gently. She looked at him.

"The reason he can't get into the Winter Palace is because of me, do you truly believe I am weak," She told him. Bunny looked at her. She looked down then at him.

"I guess I have not been honest, my full name is Jakeline Frosti Odindottir," She said.

"Odindottir, you're an Asgardian?" he asked surprised, as he knew that they didn’t come down as often.

"Yes," She told him.

"Pitch is gonna tried to get ya," Bunny told her incredibly worried, he felt protective of her.

"He won't," She told him.

"Cocky?" He told her raising an eyebrow, because he had met some Asgardians in his day, and they were Cocky. He had looked human at the time, but he had seen them fight and fought with them.

"No, confident," She told him with a smile, it did something to him the smile like fresh cloud bells. "Now come you must be hungry I'll make something to eat," She told him.

Jakeline wouldn't let him help and he saw as she prepared a stew, he was sure it was that. He tried to help he really did but he just got his hands pushed aside from the woman cooking for him. It felt so weird no one had cooked for him ever except for his Mother, this seemed different. She moved quickly and faster than he believed.

"You know it's rude to stare," She told him with a smile. Bunny was thankful for the fur covering the blush. He looked to the side then asked the question.

"Yar a Goddess aye haven' heard of ya," Bunny told her.

"Yes, you have," She told him.

"Aye think aye would remember what the humans were talking about in their Pantheons," He told her, he didn’t say that he would know if they had said of a Snow beauty.

"That's because people don't exactly think I'm a Goddess or a girl," She told him. "I'm Jokul Frosti," She told him.

"The elf, son of Kari," He told her. She touched his nose with her finger, and it was a small snip of cold that he felt.

"Right on the nose," She told him.

"Why they think ya male, Sheila?" He told her.

"The first time I came to Midgard I was young and incredible covered,” She told him moving her hand to show him. Bunny didn't say anything because even the armor showed that well she was developed and had a beautiful body. He shook his head feeling shameful for thinking that.

"Why did ya do to Pitch?" he asked, and she blushed as she served him the food.

"I sort of socked him and didn't realize until it was done," She told him.

"Ya punched him and knocked him out?" Aster asked her.

"Yes," She said and there was a smile on her face then it got incredibly serious. He saw her eye color turn into cold icicles while almost; "He killed all of the Winter Spirits and if I hadn't arrived on time Old Man Winter would have been dead too,"

"Ya saved him," he told her.

"I also took his rounds; I've been delivering snow but he's all better now. I had to face Pitch when he came to finish the job, but he didn't see me," she told him.

"So ya're the one that froze Orchid's blade," Bunny told her, it came to mind the complaints he got. Jakeline looked at him and then remembered.

"You mean the seasons," She raises a brow that made Bunny want to smile.

"Yes," He told her.

"Yes, I did, the summer and spring ones tried to intimidate me," Jakeline told him rolling her eyes. "I told them to leave, plus that tree would have grown crocked if I had let that knife touched it," she told him. Aster tended to forget that Winter Spirits were very aware of the world around them, that they weren’t just killers as many assumed.

“Done," She told him surprising him out of his thoughts She gave him a plate with stew on it and served herself.

They both ate in content silence it was nice. Bunny had to admit that she knew how to cook he had to ask.

"How does a Goddess know, how ta cook?" he asked her. Jakeline chuckled.

"A Goddess that gets grounded to the kitchens; when she does something with her brothers that she shouldn't," She told him with a smile. They both smiled at each other and continue to eat in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	14. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline and Aster are getting close.

**Secret Goddess**

**Fourteen: Found**

Bunny looked at Jakeline as she made dinner for them. They had spent close to two weeks in the cave and it was nice. She would leave the cave when it felt it was safe to get some food. He was getting better quickly and would soon be able to travel the tunnels to the Warren. They had talked a lot; Bunny had never talked to someone so much in his life. He explained to her everything because it seemed Jakeline was full of questions wanting to know everything. He explained to her the Warren, the way it looked the flowers and the eggs protecting it. He told her about his people, the things that happened, what he missed about his family. Jakeline would smile at him and there would be butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know why?

In exchange, he got the same. She would tell him of her family, how close she was to her brothers. He could tell how much she cared for them. She told him of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif on how they were her closest friends but her best friends were her brothers and that she enjoyed going to battle with them. She would tell him of spending time in the Bifrost talking with Heimdall peppering him with questions and causing a bit of fun.

He didn't see the looks that Jakeline would give him a few times. Or that smile that she would give him as well. Then there had been a problem with sleeping. Every time he had a nightmare, she would be there for him and he would pull her close not that she minds, and they would both be calm.

Jakeline was making their dinner and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice being in the cave. She didn't expect to meet someone like Aster in this kind of situation, but she couldn't complain. She had learned a lot from him, but she couldn't help the butterflies or the blushes that appeared on her face.

"Aster, dinner is ready," he turned to look at her. He accepted the plate and their hands touched. They looked at each other and let the plate go down gently before they got close. They both knew what would happen and they didn't care anymore. They weren't a Princess or a Pooka just Aster and Jakeline.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. She stared into his eyes and they got closer before they closed the gap and their lips touched. It surprised them both, the kiss got a bit deeper and their eyes closed. Bunny wrapped an arm around her waist and Jakeline pulled herself in her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They would have continued to kiss if they didn’t hear a noise.

"Did ya hear that?" Bunny asks her, pulling off her and ignoring the fact that her lips were red, and he was breathing hard.

"Yeah, I don't like it," she tells him.

"Aye don'ta like it at all," Bunny told her. Jakeline raises her hand and her staff comes to her hand. "Neat trick," He tells her.

"I try," She tells him. They both heard the noise trying to locate it.

"Think ya can see?" Bunny asks her. Jakeline concentrates and makes the wall she created a two-sided mirror-like wall where she could see everything going outside. Bunny could see to and they got ready because outside were Nightmares and wolves coming toward them. Jakeline got her cloak from off the floor and put it around to cover her.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Yes," He told her.

In a matter of seconds, the nightmares got into the cave and Bunny and Jakeline began to fight as fast as they could. The wolves tried to come attack but Jakeline raised ice-wolves out of nowhere and they attacked them. That left the nightmares for her and Bunny to deal with.

The bad thing was that the cave was too cramped for them to move around. They were both hit and beaten but they wouldn't give up and some of Bunny's wounds reopened but he was not the only one with wounds, Jakeline got wounds as well. They fought and were able to give as much as they were given.

"Ya okay?" Bunny asked her as they took down one of the Nightmares together.

"Aye, are you?" she asked him her eyes going to the wounds.

"Could b better," He told her.

They were able to take down the last. They were both breathing a bit hard and they leaned on each other. Bunny grabbed her waist.

"Ya ready for another ride?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him.

"We can't stay here Snowflake, gotta go somewhere safe," he told her.

"Where?" she asked him; Bunny smirked at her and tapped his foot and the ground opened making Jakeline gasped.

"Ya may wanta make sure people don't know we were here," He told her. Jakeline nodded and moved her hands before making everything that showed they stayed there disappeared. Bunny smiled before he jumped with her into the hole and they went down. The only thing left was a flower that was covered in darkness.

#

Up in Asgard Frigga was spinning her wheel and she saw one of her visions. Her ladies looked at their Queen as she had a soft smile on her face. but then her face got dark, Frigga was able to see anger, lots of it and a misunderstanding, she saw a child, she saw a lake and the moon. Frigga stopped spinning.

"Take it away," Frigga said politely. She didn't know what it meant. She was worried about it, it told her that Jakeline was involved.

#

Pitch went to where one of his Nightmares had shown him the whereabouts of Bunnymund. When he arrived at the battlefield, he could tell that his Nightmares had lost the battle. He would also see a lot of snow in the area and he knew.

"Someone was with the Pooka," He said. He had killed the Winter Spirits except for Old Man Winter and he was not able to get back into the Winter Palace. Now it got him thinking that the blue cloak he saw was not imaginary, it was real, there was someone that not only helped Old Man Winter but also helped the Pooka.

#

In the Bifrost, Heimdall could see the man known as Pitch Black that he had caught on. That meant he would be looking for Jakeline. He knew that Jakeline was safe for now, but he was going to have to be careful and bring Jakeline back to Asgard as soon as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments


	15. Princess & The Pooka Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets some news he didn't expect.

****

**Secret Goddess**

**Fifteen: Princess and the Pooka Pt.1**

Pitch was pissed-off, so he knew that there was another Winter Spirit that was going to help him since he knew that this Spirit was powerful more than anyone he had encountered. He went to the source to the Winter Forest and waited until one of the Sprites came out. He grabbed one of the Winter Sprites and grabbed her little wings. The Sprites that helped the Seasons each had them they were small little people with skin the color that represented its seasons, the Winter sprites were paled skinned and white-haired or blue-haired, their clothes were small and had the same tones of Winter, and their eyes some were white and other were blue.

"Ah…." She screamed.

"Shh…I will not harm you, if you tell me what I need to know," Pitch told the little Sprite. The Sprite shook in Pitch's hand for it knew what he had done to the rest of the Winter Spirits and to some of the Sprites.

"Let me go," The Sprite told him.

"I will, but I need answers and you will give them to me unless you want your wings to disappear or you," Pitch told her. "I want to know, Who the other Winter Spirit is? The one helping Old Man Winter,"

The Sprite paled in fear for she knew who the man was speaking of. He was speaking of Jakeline Frosti and Old Man Winter had told the Sprites that they could not speak of Jakeline no matter what, not to tell anyone she was a Goddess of Asgard nothing of the sort.

"I don't know what you are talking about," She told him. Pitch grabbed the Sprites wings and mangled one, making the Sprite screamed.

"You can tell I mean business, who is she?" he demanded.

"The Winter Princess, Old Man Winter's Daughter," The Sprite screamed out of nowhere. Pitch dropped her in the snow, in shock. He didn't know Old Man Winter had a daughter. But that would explain how someone was able to move the snow so much.

"Who is the Mother?" Pitch asked.

"Jokul Frosti," The Sprite said.

"The elf?" Pitch asked he knew of some Norse Mythology but that was something he didn't think could happen.

"Yes, I don't understand, how it happened but it did," The Sprite said. Before Pitch could do any more damage, she ran inside the Winter Forest where Pitch could not go inside at all. But Pitch was already thinking, the Winter Princess was a Winter Spirit if he could make Spring come early, he wouldn't have to worry about her at all interfering in his affairs in the world until Fall or Winter.

#

The Sprite ran toward the Winter Castle and went inside running because she couldn't fly anymore with the injured wing. She got into the Palace and ran to the throne room. Old Man Winter was healed up and was already taking over more of Winter.

"What is wrong dear?" Old Man Winter asked raising the Sprite in his hand since they were five inches in height. "Your wing is injured, did the Summer or Spring Sprites attack you?" he asked ready to call in the Summer and Spring Spirits.

"No, it was Pitch,"

"What, why?" he asked.

"He wanted to know about Jakeline," The Sprite cried at him feeling as she had failed. "He injured my wing, so I told him, she was your daughter," She told him.

"My daughter," Old Man Winter asked surprised.

"Yes, I said you had her with Jokul Frosti,"

"What did he say?" Old Man Winter asked wanting to know the story.

"The elf, I told him I didn't know how it happened," The Sprite told him.

"Good…but I have a feeling something will happen, and I must warn Jakeline and look for something to fix your wing with, thank you, dearest, for your help," Old Man Winter told her. "Dry your tears dear, you have protected our secrets greatly,"

"I can.,"

"No…no we know when to be careful even if people think Winter is reckless," Old Man Winter told her.

#

Bunny was nervous and scared. Jakeline had fainted before they made it to the Warren out of exhaustion and the wounds in her body. He had to take her to the extra room he had in his home and put her there before he began to clean her wounds. He had healed his wounds much easier thanks to his herbs and special chocolate to heal him right up. He had taken her armor off, which he was surprised because it was much heavier than it had appeared.

"Uh…" he heard her moan in pain.

"It's okay snowflake, ya'll be fine," He assured her.

#

In Asgard, Heimdall was standing in the Bifrost and he was worried. He could tell that Jakeline was fine, but it still worried him.

"Heimdall is my daughter coming soon?" Frigga asked.

"Jakeline was injured in battle, my lady?" Heimdall told her and Frigga looked at him worried. "She is being cured and taken care of by the Pooka she has been taking care of," He had told the family about the Pooka, Jakeline had been taking care he had not said that they had shared the same cot.

"Oh, that is great, she is safe," Frigga told him, but she saw something. "Something is wrong, Heimdall,"

"The man that attacked Old Man Winter has figured out that someone was helping him, Old Man Winter has kept Jakeline hidden so she wouldn't come to harm in any way,"

"I knew that," Frigga told him.

"Pitch threatened one of the Sprites, the Sprite being told not to say anything held her loyalty but said that Jakeline was Old Man Winter's daughter with Jokul Frosti," Heimdall told his Queen. Frigga was shocked.

"Wow, but what is the problem?" Frigga asked, but then she gasps she knew the problem. If Pitch believed that Jakeline was the daughter of Old Man Winter, he must believe that she was ruled by the seasons. "She won't be coming home soon," Frigga told him.

"I'm afraid so my Queen," Heimdall told her.

"Very well I will inform my husband of the things that have happened," Frigga told him and left toward the castle.

#

It ended up being two weeks for Jakeline to recuperate from the injuries which were very long for someone like her, but she explained to Bunny that it was because she wasn't used to using much so much of her power, since when she did battle it was more physical and she had been really stretching herself thin in everything. Which Bunny understood since Jakeline had been taking care of all the parts in the world delivering snow? Old Man Winter was able to send Jakeline a letter explaining the problem, Bunny had sent him some herbs so the little Sprite could fix her wing and she would be good as new.

#

Bunny and Jakeline were currently in the kitchen Bunny owned and Bunny was giving her dinner. Jakeline looked at Bunny.

"You know I could have helped you cook," She told him.

"Yar injured," He told her.

"I have a few wounds and I'm not an invalid Aster," She told him with a soft smile in her face.

"Ya helped me, it's time I returned the favor," He told her.

"Fine," She told him with a pout. Her mind was still going back to the letter. She was happy that Pitch didn't know who she was if anything that Aster and Old Man Winter had told her. It also came from what she had seen in the Winter Palace. She wouldn't be able to go home until Fall and that was something she had never really done being away for so long. She had been to war, but she had always had someone from her family with her and now it would not be so. She could leave but if Pitch was out there and he saw the Bifrost opening it would only bring bad news.

Bunny was looking at Jakeline and saw that she was thinking hard. He knew it had to be with the fact that she had to stay away from home for a while. There was a part of him that was happy about it and he wanted to smack himself for it. Okay so they had kissed twice but it didn't mean much did it.

"Ya'll be back home soon," He told her taking her out of her thoughts.

"It's not that I don't like being here Aster, your Warren is very beautiful," She told him. "But I told you before I will miss my brothers for a while it's just home-sickness do not fret yourself over it," She told him, and they ate in peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos.


	16. Princess & The Pooka Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is thinking that it might be time for Jakeline to tie the knot. Bunny is courting his guest.

**Secret Goddess**

**Sixteen: Princess and the Pooka Pt.2**

Loki and Thor came into the throne room to see their parents. They had been away in a quest for a month. They wanted to see their sister, who should be home by now. They both arrived to see their parents conversing in the throne room.

"Where is Jakeline?" Thor asked. Odin and Frigga look at both of their sons before Odin answers that question.

"Your sister will not be returning for a while," Odin told them.

"What do you mean our sister will not be returning for a while?" Loki asked.

"There have been some complications and that will mean Jakeline will have to stay in Midgard for some time," Odin told them.

"Is she injured?" Thor asked.

"She has healed," Odin told them, both Loki and Thor looked at their parents.

"Can we go to Midgard?" Thor asked.

"No, it is incredibly dangerous at the moment opening the Bifrost at this time will bring enemies to Asgard," Odin told them.

"Is she safe?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Frigga answered them.

"Very well," Loki told her.

"With whom?" Thor asked. "Is she with Old Man Winter?"

"No, your sister is with a Warrior, she is protected by him," Odin told them. Loki looked at his Father but then looked at his mother and saw that there was something hidden there almost like she was entirely happy for some reason.

"When will she return?" Loki asked.

"Fall or Winter," Odin answered them. Thor and Loki nodded before moving away to their own quarters.

#

Jakeline was finally able to get out of the bed from her injuries and she felt good. She looks in the egg-shaped mirror that showed her body and she was incredibly healed not even the scars showed. She walked to the bathroom and everything was silver making everything shine. She turned on the faucet and let the water run so she could take a bath to finally go outside, Aster didn't want her to exert herself. Which she knew must be payback for not letting him up in the cave. She turned off the faucet and climbed into the tub and lowered herself into the water. Her muscles were screaming in happiness. She let some of the oils surround her as she relaxed in the tub.

#

Bunny walked in from outside and he heard the water running. It was weird to hear anyone but himself in the Warren. He looked at the clothes he had and put them on the bed before getting out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and just decided to go outside so he could train and keep his mind off his unbelievably beautiful guest.

#

Jakeline got out of the tub washed and cleaned. She felt wonderful. She grabbed the robe and put it around her before she walked outside. She walked inside the room and looked at the nest noticing something on top of it. She walked toward it and grabbed it raising it up. She was in shock; it was a dress, a beautiful dress.

She went to put it on, and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different the dress was a soft blue it was off the shoulders and it tied under her bosom before flaring down. She put on her boots and let her hair down. She grabbed her staff and hung it on her back before going into the kitchen.

Aster wasn't there so she leaned her staff in the wall and began to look for things so they could eat together. She began to cut the vegetables which for her really it was weird since she was used to meat lots of it. She didn't mind the vegetable she was happy with it. She cooked and she didn't notice that Aster was standing there on the counter.

Aster had come inside and when he saw Jakeline standing there he couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful in the dress and she looked so right there in his kitchen cooking and Aster was really losing his mind.

"Aster!" Jakeline said and Aster turned to look at her who happened to have a smile on her face.

"Hey, Jakeline aye see ya like the dress," he told her. Jakeline looked down and smiled at him.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," She told him. Aster smiled at that. "Now sit down while I finish our meal,"

"Ya don't want my help?" he asked her.

"No, sit Aster," She told him. Aster looked at her and got up again and she gave him a look.

"I'm just putting the table," He told her.

"Okay then?" she told him. He fixed the table so they could both sit down, once breakfast was ready, he looked over to her.

"What do you wish to do today?" he asked her. Jakeline looked at him.

"Do you have healing books and sorcery books I know enough magic as it is and I wish to continue learning," She told him.

"I do in my library," He told her.

"Would you mind if I study them?"

"Not at all," He told her. "Aye hav' not share them with anyone," He told her, and she blushed at that.

"Thank you, Aster," She told him. They finished their breakfast and Aster was ready to start washing them when Jakeline snapped her fingers and the things were already cleaned.

"That's cheating, Snowflake," He told her.

"Not at all, but it's much easier," She told him. He smiled and grabbed her hand before they moved together. "Can we walk outside first?"

"Yes," He told her.

#

Up in Asgard Odin was thinking of something. It caught Frigga's attention as they were both in their chambers.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"What do you think of Fandral?" Odin asked.

"He is a great warrior, why?" she asked him. She caught his look and she looked at him.

"Odin, no," she told him.

"They are both friends, they would make a strong couple," Odin told her.

"Jakeline only feels friendship toward him, they could in theory be a great couple, but they would not once put to use," She told him. Odin looked at his wife.

"You know something I do not," Odin told her.

"The future is better being a surprise," She told him.

"Jakeline will not be returning alone," He told her.

"I will not answer that," Frigga told him.

"Is she happy?" Odin told her.

"You will know until she comes dear," She told him.

"But Fandral,"

"Is a great friend of Jakeline, Thor, and Loki," Frigga told him.

“But if you are wrong, Fandral would be the one to take Jakeline as a husband," Odin challenged.

"If she so wishes," Frigga told him.

"If she so wishes," Odin replied as he knew that his daughter was stubborn.

#

Thor, Loki, the Warrior's Three, and Sif were training.

"When will Jakeline be back?" Fandral asked.

"Already miss the Princess?" Volstagg said.

"She's good to banter with," Fandral said.

"People would think you were thinking of marriage," Hogun told them.

"Fandral, you want to marry our sister?" Thor asked.

"No, I like all women in the nine realms," Fandral said a bit flustered.

"You better not be thinking of taking something from Jakeline," Loki told him.

"I'm not," Fandral said.

"I think Jakeline will make her choice don't you think," Sif told them.

"That is the truth; Jakeline will choose her groom in time," Loki told them.

"But if she chooses you, you will be great brother in law to have," Thor told him.

"But we must also know that Lady Jakeline sees Fandral as a friend and I don't think anyone wants to see Jakeline married by force," Volstagg said since out of all of them he was the one married and with children already.

“I would never force myself unto Lady Jakeline,” Fandral told them.

#

Jakeline and Aster had been studying books they had been doing the last weeks Jakeline was easy to teach and Aster was happy to have someone to talk to. Today she was wearing a light-green dress Bunny had been gifting her with things. He knew that he is courting her in the way of his people, he had given her a place to live (his Warren), giving her gifts. He knew that he would have to come clean sooner or later.

"Are ya enjoying your time here?" Bunny whispered to her.

"Yes, I am Aster," She told him. Jakeline bit her lip because she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if she should. Bunny saw her bite her lip.

"Wat do ya want to ask?"

"I was wondering, if I asked you, would you come to Asgard for a visit?" she asked, and Aster looked at her. Jakeline looked at him and blushed before turning her head.

"Never mind, just forget I said that," She told him. She got up and Bunny got up as well to pull her close.

"Aye would be honored to go," He told her.

"We should go, you promised to show me new healing plants," She told him. They walked together and he held her hand. She leaned into him and she didn't notice that Bunny was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	17. Princess & The Pooka Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is making decisions.

**Secret Goddess**

**Seventeen: Princess and the Pooka Pt.3**

Jakeline noticed that Aster seemed energetic and happy, she also noticed that she had been getting her bedroom filled with gifts of every kind. Flowers of almost every species had been delivered at one point to her chambers. Also, dresses, she had no idea where Aster was getting the dresses, but they arrived at her chambers on a daily basis.

“Jakeline!” she turned to see Aster looking at her with wide eyes.

“Are you alright Aster,” She asked touching his cheek because he looked lost would be a word for it. He touched her cheek as well and he seemed to want to tell her many things, but they wouldn’t come until he finally found his voice but not before he hugged her close to him. He let her go and just held her hand.

“I am fine, have I talked to ya about,” Jakeline heard movement somewhere else and she thought it was one of the Golems. She was about to ask Aster, but she felt his hand disappear and she was looking at air.

“Jakeline?” she turned to look at the direction where the noise had come from. She shook her head and smiled because she didn’t know he had that kind of abilities.

“I didn’t know you could duplicate?” Jakeline told him. Aster looked at her surprised.

“Wat do ya mean Snowflake?”

“I just saw you a few minutes ago, but you seem shipper now,” Jakeline said. Aster looked at her surprised.

“Really?” he asked her.

“Yes, you were asking if you had talked to me about something,” She told him.

“I will let you know at a later time,” he told her with a smile. He wasn’t ready to tell her that she had seen him, but not the one standing before her either his future self or past self. He would explain it to her.

#

Jakeline was reading one of the books Aster had let her borrow. She was trying to come up with something that would be helpful to her. She held the two mirrors in her hands, and they lit up in the glass.

"Aster!" she screamed and looked up to see him coming over surprised.

"Wat is it Jakeline?" he asked surprised at hearing her raise her voice.

"I need to ask you for a favor," She told him.

"Wat kin' of favor?" Aster asked.

"Well can you go with this to the top to the New World to be précised?" Jakeline told him and gave him the mirror.

"Is this an experiment?' he asked because he had figured this out after she got better that she liked to experiment with things.

“Yes," Jakeline told him. Aster left and Jakeline waited until she was sure he was in the New World when she tapped the mirror and saw his face in it.

"Aster?" she said. Aster looked at the mirror and looked at her in surprise.

"Ya can talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to check this out," She told him. Jakeline waited a while before Aster came back to the Warren and he just pulled her up and kissed her, which she was happy with it. Over the past few months, their relationship had grown because that is what they were calling it.

"Why ya built something like this?" he asked her.

"I wanted to be sure we could communicate no matter how far away we were," She told him.

"Aye like it," he told her.

#

Up in Asgard Heimdall couldn't help but see Jakeline and a smile graced his lips. He would see her occasionally and see how happy she was, but he also knew that the time was coming, and she would be returning home soon.

"May the road be a blessing," He said.

"Lord Heimdall, how is our sister today?' Loki asked him.

"She is very well," Heimdall answered him.

"Do you have any idea of the time she will return?" Loki asked.

"Autumn will be coming soon," Heimdall told him. “She will return to us as planned,”

"Very well," Loki said. He was worried, he had overheard his Father in the regards of marrying Jakeline off and he didn't like that one bit. Not because he didn't want his sister to be happy, but he knew other Pantheons had heard of the news because someone got it out in their ears, and they would want to come to court her.

"She will decline marriage proposals from the Pantheons," Heimdall told Loki.

"You have heard?" Loki asked which he really shouldn't have.

"Indeed, I have; it is troubling but not something Asgard must worry of; your Father would not force her into a marriage of convenience," Heimdall told him.

"I hope so," Loki said. "Good day, Lord Heimdall,"

#

The months were passing and both Aster and Jakeline were getting closer and closer to one another, but at the same time, they knew that she would be leaving soon. Jakeline and he had become domesticated.

"Aster, breakfast is ready!" she called from the kitchen. She took off her apron and waited until Aster came in for him to sit down.

"I'm her'," he told her.

They both ate calmly and at the same time, they had different things in their minds. Bunny wanted to ask her something but at the same time, he didn't know if he was asking her too early. But at the same time, he didn't know how much time he had or if he had any time at all. He knew that she had to leave, and he wouldn't know if she would come back for a while.

#

Upon earth, Pitch was getting ready to attack a village that seemed to be incredibly happy. He had forgotten about the Rabbit and knew he would meet him one day when he was ruling the world. When he did Pitch vowed to kill the Rabbit off so he would be no problem for him anymore. So truly they would be none of his kind left.

#

Frigga looked at the sky and saw that Autumn was here and it meant Jakeline would be coming home soon. She hoped that Jakeline listened to her heart before she came home. Odin had received offers- _not that the man considered them Frigga had put her foot down on that_ -but the Olympians, The Natives and the Celts were making good offers.

"Please listen to your heart," She pleaded in silence.

#

Jakeline looked at Aster and saw that he had been distant for a few days. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she would have to leave soon. She had already helped Old Man Winter with helping Azalea with painting the leaves for the season.

"Jakeline?" she turned around and saw Aster coming toward her.

"Aster," She told him with a smile.

"Will ya come with me?" he asked standing his hand toward her.

"Okay," She told him and put her hand in his.

Aster walked with her and she saw that they were walking to a closer part of the Warren a place she hadn't seen. They walked and Jakeline saw there was a part of new plants in the Warren.

"You got new flowers?" She asked him excitedly.

"Aye did, but they aren't just any flowe's," he told her.

"What do you mean?' she asked him.

"Use ya winter magic on them," He told her. Jakeline bent down and grabbed the flower with her magic and she believed it would really die. But when she did, they didn't.

"Their winter plants?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, all this section are winter plants," He told her. She turned around to look at him.

"Why would you make a whole section of winter plants?" she asked. He grabbed her hands gently and looked at her in the eyes.

"Aye want'a ask ya something," He told her.

"Ask," She told him.

"Jakeline Frosti Odindottir, do ya wanta become my mate?" he asked her and Jakeline was in shock. But her heart was going a mile a minute and it seemed to almost burst in her chest with the happiness she felt. Aster was waiting and he was nervous.

"Yes, yes!" she told him and launched herself at him. Aster hugged her to him and then they kissed.

#

"He asked?” Heimdall told Frigga who was interested. They were both interested but Heimdall didn't want to say anything at all. When the Queen asked, he answered, and he had turned his eyes toward Jakeline to see the question.

"What was her answer?" Frigga asked.

"I believe that she should come to tell you," Heimdall told her but Frigga smiled because that meant she followed her heart.

"Very well don't tell anyone else about this," she told him.

"Yes, my Queen," He told her.

#

In Olympus Hermes looked at Zeus and gave him a weird look.

"Father I do not see Jakeline as a future wife, I see her as a friend," He told Zeus.

"She would be a great wife for you my son,"

"And a political alliance to you, but my answer is still no," Hermes said and Zeus sighed.

"Very well but think about it,” Zeus told him.

"Of course," Hermes told him. As he walked out of the main palace he walked straight into a happy cupid.

"Do I wish to know, why you are so happy?" Eros looked at him with a smile.

"Do you remember the Ball in which we met Jakeline for the first time?" He told Hermes.

"I do you were trying to pair her up," Hermes told him than his face went pale. "Tell me you are not trying to get her with me,"

"No, I told you with no one in that ball or Pantheon wouldn't work, because she was destined for someone else," Eros told him.

"Wait, so you mean Odin talking about Jakeline marrying he is not kidding?" Hermes asked.

"Indeed, but it is not a God, we are talking about; but he was worshiped as one, once upon a time by the humans," Eros told him.

"Well I can't wait to meet him," Hermes said.

#

It was finally time for Jakeline to return to Asgard part of her didn't want too. Aster and Jakeline looked at each other.

"You cannot come?" she asked him.

"Not at this time a friend needs me to stay," He told her.

"Okay," She told him. Aster pulled her to him and kissed her Jakeline went pliant in his arms happy to be there with him.

"Aye will miss ya," He told her.

"I will too, I will come back soon," She told him. "You have the mirror, right?" she asked him.

"Aye will carry it with me until ya return," He said.

"Be careful in war," she told him.

"I will until you return," He told her and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jakeline,"

"I love you too, Aster," She told him and kissed him briefly in the lips. "Heimdall open the Bifrost," she told him, and they held hands until the light appears, and Aster let go. He saw the light take his love away, but he knew he was going to see her soon, no matter how much it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	18. Apart Not Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline and Aster must be apart and a blessing might be in place.

**Secret Goddess**

**Eighteen: Apart Not Together**

"Be careful in war," Jakeline told him because she knew the only reason, he wouldn't be coming had to be that.

"I will until you return," He told her and Jakeline just looked into his eyes. He got closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jakeline."

"I love you too, Aster," She told him and knew those words were nothing but true. She moved forward and kissed him in the lips.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" she said, they held hands until she felt the light come toward her and their tips touched for a bit until the light took her up to the Bifrost. She felt the power of the Bifrost, but she knew her heart was in the Warren with Aster in Midgard.

She arrived and she breathed in looking around before her eyes landed on Heimdall.

"Hello, Heimdall long time no see," She told him.

"Indeed, it had been a long time," He told her. He knew she looked different and it was not just the clothes.

"My family," she told him.

"They are in the throne room waiting for your arrival," He informed her. Jakeline made a move toward the entrance and he stopped her. "I will keep an eye on him,"

"Thank you," She sounded relief.

She walked outside and the Wind greeted her, it seemed that it knew her feelings and it didn't pick her up but let her walk in the Bifrost. She looked around the sky and she had to smile because she was thinking of green and flowers. She touched her bag and smiled a little bit; she knew she needed her mind clear for this. She arrived in the city and she could see that people were staring at her and she smiled at some of them.

She knew very well she looked different the clothes are not her armor but a dress a blue-gray dress off the shoulders and long sleeves, her cloak behind her. The dress reaches her knees and she has her boots, on her neck is a necklace of a golden egg, but there is something inside, a painting of Aster in there. Her bag on the side her hair is doing and full off some flowers, in all she looks different. She arrives at the palace and the guards look at her before she gives them a small nod of her head.

Inside the palace, she walks toward the inside and knows the difference and reaches the Throne Room. She pushes the door and looks to see her family standing there.

"Jakeline!" Thor says and comes to glop her in a large bear hug. "I have missed you in this time of your absence,"

"I've missed you too Thor," She tells him. He puts her down and she looks at Loki before hugging him. "I've missed you Loki,"

"As have I," he told her.

"You have not missed me then?" Frigga asked and Jakeline smiles at her.

"Of course, I have Mother," Jakeline tells her and Frigga brings her into her arms.

"My sweet little girl, I have missed you," Frigga told her.

"I followed my heart," Jakeline whispers so quietly that only Frigga hears her, and she holds her a little tighter.

"Now Frigga let Jakeline go, I must see her," Odin says. Frigga lets her go but not before kissing her forehead. Jakeline stands in-front of Odin and she stands straight as she looks at him, as she needed to be serious.

"Father," Jakeline said.

"Jakeline Odindottr, it appears from your appearance that something happened on Midgard I must be informed about," Odin told her.

"I do," she told him.

"Very well, tell me," he told her.

"In my time in Midgard I have become betrothed to a Warrior," She told him. Odin raised an eyebrow, Thor and Loki were surprised and Frigga had a smile upon her face.

"And if I refuse the betrothal and ask you to break it?" Odin told her. He was not too happy that she got betrothed outside of Asgard. But he could see it in her face, her happiness was there.

"I will refuse," She told him, getting the surprise of her brothers.

"You will refuse a command from your King, from your Father?" he asked her.

"I will if this concerns my heart,"

"What is the name of this Warrior that has afflicted you with love?" Odin asked.

" E. Aster Bunnymund," She answered. "He is the last of his kind,"

"I know very well who he is; you have no need to tell me. He is older than you are," He told her.

"I am aware of the fact," Jakeline told him. "I also am I aware of what my heart wants and how I feel for him," she told him. Odin looked at her.

"I will give you my blessing," He told her, his voice told her something else was coming.

"There is a clause," She told him.

“There is, if he is able to wait for you no matter the time, I will grant you my blessing to wed if he does not," Odin says.

"I will marry whomever you asked," She tells him. Odin looks at her in surprise, out of all his children she tended to throw him curveballs.

"Very well," He tells her. Jakeline smiles at him before she remembers something.

"It almost slipped my mind," She told him.

"What did?" Odin asked.

"Aster has sent you something; he says his people tended to give the Father of the Bride and Mother of the bride a present as a symbol of thanks," She told him. She opened her bag and pulled it out. Odin and Frigga look at Jakeline before she showed them. Frigga gasps in Jakeline's hand is an egg a golden egg with rubies around and she gives it to Frigga, who cradles it.

"It is very beautiful," She tells Jakeline.

"I know," Jakeline says with a smile and looks at her mother. "You should see his home it's filled with all of these plants different ones it like strolling a garden every day he cleared a spot to put winter flowers just for me," Frigga could see the light in her daughter's eyes.

"I shall see, when the time comes, now go rest,"

"Yes," Jakeline says before hugging her Dad and leaving to her chambers. Thor and Loki are following behind her and she stops to look at them.

"Are you guys angry?' she asks.

"No," Loki tells her.

"I believed Fandral might be the choice for you," Thor tells her, and Jakeline's jaw drops and looks at them.

"Fandral?" she asked.

"Yes, there was talk and his name came up," Loki told her.

"I don't like Fandral like that; I like him as a friend," She told them. "Anyways I'm going to go rest,"

"We will see you later then," Loki tells her.

#

Jakeline arrives in her room and moved toward her bed and opens her bag once more. She does and grabs the small egg he gave her it is simple with paintings and colorful. She smiles and puts it in her side table before conjuring up a vase and getting up to fill it before putting the flowers from her head on it. She went to shower and change so she could rest.

When she readies herself for bed, she pulls out the mirror. And taps it twice, she didn't need to wait long for Aster to appear.

"Snowflake, how are you doing?' he asks.

"I'm doing fine, Aster," She tells him.

"Wat did yar Father say?" he asks.

"He is going to give us his blessing," She tells him, but Aster sees her face.

"There is a but in there," he tells her.

"He says that he will give us the blessing if you are willing to wait and if you do, he will give it," she tells him.

"Aye will wait," He tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	19. War Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline is getting ready to go back to her Pooka. Trouble comes knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, honestly thank you guys for the comments and the bookmarks they make me happy to see and read.

**Secret Goddess**

**Nineteen: War Time**

It had been a month in Asgard which was close to four months on Midgard and Jakeline was going to return to Midgard. She was excited until she heard something weird. Someone was running and her chamber doors were opened.

"What is the matter?" she asked Rag who seemed to be out of breath.

"Your Father has asked for you to come to the Throne Room," Rag told her and Jakeline grabbed her staff and ran toward the Throne Room.

#

Jakeline got into the Throne Room and her brothers were there with her Father.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"The fact that Pitch Black has been getting stronger in Midgard has gotten the other Realms in frenzy and many have decided to declare war against us," Odin said. Everyone knew what that meant it meant she wouldn't be able to go back to Midgard for a while until the problem was solved and they didn't know how long it would take.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," Thor told her and in his face was remorse because he knew what this meant; if it was war, they wouldn't know how long it would take for them to be back? They wouldn't know when she could return to her love.

"Father, Jakeline should stay," Loki said.

"No," Jakeline said. "I am a Princess of Asgard it is my job to protect the Realms just as it is yours and Thor's," Jakeline tells him. "I'm going to go get ready,"

"She is not very happy," Thor told Loki as they saw her leave to get ready.

"She knows her duties very well to the Crown of Asgard," Odin told them. "I suggest you two get ready,"

"For Asgard," Thor said to Loki and they walked away to get ready. Odin sat and looked at his children left the Throne room to get ready. He was still getting used to seeing them grown.

#

In the Warren, Bunny was talking with a group of people that wanted his help. To defeat Pitch, he was going to say Yes because well it was Pitch and he was causing trouble, but he needed to know he could trust this team. His mind though was in Jakeline though he knew she would be coming soon he didn't know when.

"You see we ne..," Bunny tuned the girl out for a second because he heard the noise from a familiar piece.

"Can ya excuse me a second," He said and got up and moved quickly to his room. He grabbed the mirror and Jakeline there and she had a face that looked worried and he knew she had bad news.

"Wat's wrong Snowflake?" Bunny asked.

"I'm going to war, Aster the Realms have become unruly and I have to help it is my duty to the crown and I can't leave the innocent unprotected," she told him. He could see that her eyes were filled with regret.

"Aye'm going to war as well against Pitch, with a group," Bunny told her, trying to make her not worry.

"Very well, I will be going with my brothers," She told him.

"Alright, aye'll wait for ya Snowflake don'ta forget ya have a fiancé waiting for ya," He told her.

"You don't forget you have a fiancé coming back to you," Jakeline told him.

"Be safe in war Jakeline come back to me, I love ya," Aster told her seriously.

"I'll come back to you Aster. I love you too, keep the mirror so we can talk," She told him.

"Bye," Aster said.

"Bye," She told him, and the mirror went blank. Aster put the mirror back and sighed he had business to attend to and so did his fiancé.

#

Everyone was in the Bifrost ready to be sent to battle.

"You know could stay," Loki whispered at her.

"No, I can't I have duties and so does he and we both must fulfill them, they look at it this way Father won't have any word if he does wait for me," Jakeline whispered back.

"I suppose not," Loki told her out loud before they both turned back.

"Ready, Lady Jakeline?" Fandral asked.

"Yes," Jakeline told him. Once they got ready Heimdall got the sword in and let the energy take them.

#

War was like everyone would expect bloody, with some collateral damage and a lot of victories. But that didn't stop the Asgardians from fighting they were all uniting in the fight. It had been two years since the troops of Asgard had been sent to stop the rebellions across the Nine Realms.

"Come Lady Jakeline you seemed to be lacking," Fandral said taking one of the demons out. Jakeline flipped and sent the demon up before throwing a knife it's way.

"Please, you just want to show off," Jakeline told him. They had gone to Muspelheim first to deal with the Demons and Fire demons but they had to return many times because they seemed the most troublesome, Jotunheim was not a problem at the moment so they were okay with that. Apparently, Odin had a truce with them which Jakeline didn't understand at all.

But they continued to fight it didn't matter how much it took, how long it took but the world seemed to calm down as well. It told Jakeline that Bunny must be doing something good in Midgard if some of the fights were lowering down. As they calmed down, they sat down in their camp relaxing.

"The rebellions seemed to be slowing down," Hogun mentioned.

"Well I enjoy the delicacies of this place," Volstagg said.

"You just enjoy the food Volstagg," Sif said rolling her eyes.

"Indeed, we must continue to fight," Thor said. Loki and Jakeline were sitting together practicing magic for a while.

"Peace is coming," Loki told Jakeline.

"I'll believe it when we finally get home," Jakeline told him.

#

In Midgard, it had been four years since Jakeline had left and Bunny was incredibly sad but at the same time, he was focus. The group he had joined had added to members Queen Toothiana and Sanderson McSnoozie also known as the Sandman. They had taken Pitch down for a while, but he knew the man was going to come soon. He heard a noise from someone coming and he looked up to see North coming toward him.

"Can aye help ya?" he asked. He and North had not started with the right foot and even though they could unite to fight against Pitch outside of the battlefield they didn't spend much time together.

"I want to know, why you not celebrate with us? Pitch is gone," North told him.

"Not forever, mate he is still out there," Bunny told him.

"We worry later; celebrate the victory of battle even if not yet won the war," North told him.

"Aye don'ta want'a see the Bandit King make goo-goo eyes at the Fairy Queen," Bunny told him and North blushed hard and coughs.

"Aye don't know what you talk about Bunny, I respect Tooth," North said.

"A person in love can see another one in the same situation," Bunny told him, and then he winced he had not meant to give North that kind of information.

"Ha, Ombric said you had someone in your heart, but I did not believe him," North said, he was trying to get the Pooka to open.

"Wat's her name can she battle help us with Pitch?" North asked. Bunny smirked and wondered if he should talk. It seemed that he would be talking with his friends because that is what they had become over the course of the years.

"She is very beautiful," Bunny said.

"Not as beautiful as Tooth," North quickly said because to him no one was more beautiful than Tooth.

"Ya want' a hear or not?" Bunny asked.

"Sorry, go on I want to hear of the woman that owns the only Pooka's heart, she is not Pooka?"

"No, she is not, but she is very different," He told North. "She does not live here, her eyes are the bluest ya will ever see, her hair snow-white she is an incredible fighter. She is the reason Pitch cannot get inside the Winter Palace,"

"Da, I heard of that Ombric mentioned it, Katherine as well," North said. "But they said tis was Old Man Winter's Daughter, ha you in love with the Winter Princess,"

"She is a Princess," Bunny told him.

"Wait, why is she not here if she fought Pitch already," North asked.

"Aye told ya she is not from here," Bunny told her. "We are going to get married,"

"When?" North asked he could see the happiness in the Pooka's eye when he talked about his beloved.

"Her father said that if aye can wait for her, he will give us his blessing for us to marry," Bunny told him. North clapped him in the back.

"Then you must wait," North said with a smile. "Now come your fiancé would not like to see you so sad without her," North said.

#

It was late in the night and Jakeline moved away from the group, in Midgard the same thing was happening but with Bunny moving away from the room he shared with Ombric, Sandy, and North. He walked outside and he waited until she appeared in the mirror. They didn't talk to each other much, it made them feel much lighter in this battle and the separation a bit easier.

"Hello Aster," She whispered at him.

"Jakeline," He told her.

"How are you doing?" she asked him. They never talked about the War they were currently battling. They just wanted to know if they were okay nothing more.

"Loki believes I could return soon," Jakeline told him.

"Aye hope ya do," Aster said.

"I can't wait to see the garden," She told him.

"Aye've got ya new flowers," He told her. He heard something and Jakeline looked at him.

"I have to go, love you," She said.

"Love you too," he said, and he looked up to see the shadows gett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	20. Interlude

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty: Interlude**

Maybe it was because they hadn't expected an actual battle in the land of Asgard that they were caught a bit off-guard. This led to Thor, Loki, and Jakeline to battle some of their opponents in the Bifrost. It was the most dangerous fight of them all. Not because they could die, that was not the most dangerous of the fight. No, it was the fact that they could fall into the abyss and not be seen again.

Jakeline flipped off the demon and used her staff to jab it in the stomach before the demon died though he smacked her and Jakeline went flying almost off the Bifrost. She gripped her hands on the side before she tried flipping over to the side. The Wind wrapped around her and helped her get up on the bridge but not before one of the demons smacked her down and her wrist hit the Bifrost breaking a little piece that imbedded itself in her wrist. Jakeline ignored the sting and moved before putting a knife through the demon’s neck.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked.

"You’re kidding, never been better," She told him, she touched her wrist and froze it to keep the blood from spilling.

Loki smirked at her before they continued to fight, Heimdall was there with them fighting taking the small offenders down than taking the large ones. Loki and Jakeline stood back-to-back and used their knives at their opponents. Jakeline was careful and was able to take chunks of ice and pierce them on the demons and since they were made of fire it was rather painful and ugly. A large demon came toward the three siblings and they smiled at each other before Thor used Mjolnir to take it down.

"We will dine later after we rid Asgard of these putrid guests," Thor said with a smirk.

The fight continued and they were a bit injured but were able to finish the fight and take out the entire uninvited guest away from Asgard's door. Once they were truly done, they left for the healers so they could get fixed up and go back to battle.

#

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline were in the Healer's Room as they were getting their wounds checked, the Healer was patching Jakeline's wrist.

"We did not get so many wounds," Thor bellowed.

"No, but they should have been avoided," Jakeline told Thor.

"You almost scared us with falling off the bridge," Loki told her.

"I know, but I got up," she told them.

"We should practice more on that," Loki told her.

"Once this is over," Thor told her.

"Okay," She told them.

#

It had been twenty years of battle with Pitch, but Bunny knew they were winning taking little by the little the fear of children and filling it with Wonder, Hope, and Dreams. That and the world seemed to stop caring much about the Boogeyman.

The entire group stood on the battlefield ready for the showdown and they were currently fighting the possessed animals and fearlings that were left. It was not easy even with the power they had by their side.

#

Slowly they were seeing that Pitch was losing power. It wasn't until they saw the proof after their last battle. They were finally done as they saw some children and adults pass through Pitch as if he was not there. They felt bad for him, but at the same time, they could finally breathe that the war was over.

"I say we celebrate," North says with a smile directed at Tooth who smiles back at him.

"Let's," Tooth said and went to hold his hand. Sandy looked at Bunny with a smirk on his face.

#

A few months later in Asgard, the battle was slowly dying down and finally, it was over. As everyone arrived back to the Palace, they went to get fixed by the healers to get it done and for them to just be fixed. The only thing Jakeline was thinking about was falling to sleep for a while. At the same time, she smiled, because they would have to wait a few months, but if it was peaceful, she would be able to return to Midgard and she would see Bunny again.


	21. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some peace, for a while.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-One: Peace**

In Asgard, all the soldiers were standing in the throne room waiting for Odin's speech because it told them if they could go back with their families. Jakeline, Thor, and Loki waited standing there.

"We are here to Honor our brothers that have from us in battle. They have gained great status and their place in Valhalla is secured. The War is over, and we may rejoice at Asgard winning," Odin said and the soldiers screamed in happiness. "May our time in peace continue, shall our enemies fall to our blade and our hearts soar in the endless battle of victory!"

#

Later in the feast, Jakeline was practically bouncing off the walls or was trying really to contain herself from doing so. It had been peaceful so that meant only one thing. She didn't want to go so soon, but she at the same time wanted to leave.

"Do you really believe your fiancé waited?" Fandral asked as they danced together. They made a ball and she knew that her father wanting her to dance with Fandral was something else than just anything else.

"I hope so," She told him.

"I do hope that being married will not make you quite boring," Fandral tells her, making her laugh.

"You think anything that has to do with settling down boring," Jakeline tells him.

"Well tis true, a lovely maiden married," Fandral told her pulling her a bit closer.

"You do know my fiancé won't find it too funny seeing you flirt with me," she tells him.

"See boring, he will know I do it in jest," Fandral drawled.

"I'm pretty sure he will," Jakeline tells him and there was a look in her eyes that made Fandral's look at her tenderly.

"You really love him," he tells her.

"With all my heart." She whispers.

"Then I can't wait to meet him, I have heard of the Pooka race so I can tell you it would be quiet a delight," Fandral tells her.

"Thor wants to meet him to fight," Jakeline tells him.

#

Bunny was getting ready to go on his Easter run, it was going to be tomorrow and he was going to be in his Warren but the rest decided that they wanted to have a get together to wish him luck.

"Good-luck Bunny," Katherine tells him.

"Thanks, Sheila," Bunny tells them.

"Be careful out there my friend," North tells him.

"We took care of Pitch, this will be okay," Bunny tells him.

"Still don't forget to take your weapons with you Bunny," Tooth tells him.

"I will Sheila," Bunny says.

"Now we rest, tomorrow very busy, you must come back to the workshop," North tells him.

"Aye will mate don' worry," Bunny tells him.

#

Jakeline was getting ready to leave toward Midgard. She woke early today which surprised Rag, but she wanted to get ready. She had asked for a dress to be made to look like the one that Bunny had given her when she stayed with him.

"Princess Jakeline, you seemed really nervous," Rag told her.

"Just thinking," Jakeline told her. "Is my dress ready?"

"Of course," Rag told her. "Will you be leaving today?"

"Yes, it has been a long time," Jakeline told her. "I've missed him, I wish to see him again, and I want to be with him again,"

"I have never seen you this happy," Rag tells her.

"Don't tell my Father, I think he is hoping Aster did not wait for me," Jakeline tells her jokingly.

"The All-Father wishes for you to be happy," Rag tells her.

"I know come, help me get ready," Jakeline tells her. Rag helps her get ready, she is wearing a blue-gray dress it's off the shoulders and reaches the ground the bottom is decorated with figures of eggs, it pronounces her figure with a silver cape, her necklace is hanging on her neck and her hair is down reaching her back, she looks calm and breathtaking.

"You are breathtaking," Jakeline turns around to see her mother standing there.

"Mother!" she says with a smile.

"You look, beautiful dear, your fiancé will look very happy once he sees you," Frigga says.

"I have to leave now," Jakeline tells her.

"I know remember to come back your wedding has to be here, well one of them I'm pretty sure your fiancé will want to marry you as soon as possible," Frigga tells her.

"Hopefully," Jakeline tells her.

"Go," Frigga says.

Jakeline calls her staff and runs out of the room and the Wind takes her a bit to the Throne Room because needs to tell her Father. She arrived to see her father sitting there.

"You are leaving," He says.

"Yes, Father," she tells him.

"Go, you have my blessing as I dictated it," Odin tells her. "You do remember the deal?"

"I do Father if he does not remember I will come back," She tells him.

"Very well," Odin says and lets her go.

Jakeline goes and sees her brothers standing near the door of the Throne Room waiting for her. She smiles at her brothers, seeing their shock. 

"Jakeline, I have no words, you look magnificent," Loki tells her.

"You really think so," Jakeline asks him.

"I will hit your fiancé with Mjolnir if he has forgotten such an Asgardian beauty," Thor tells her making her chuckle.

"You'll meet him soon," She tells them.

"We cannot wait to meet the male that makes our sister happy," Loki tells her.

"Bye," She tells them and hugs them tightly before leaving to the Bifrost.

She takes the ride slow. Not because she doesn't want to get to the Bifrost. But even if she put the brave face, she was nervous, it had been a long time and they had talked and seen each other in the mirrors but this would be different. Her gut was telling her to ignore her doubting brain and go for Aster. As she sees the stars she smiles before getting to the observatory.

"You have been waiting long for this," Heimdall tells her.

"I know," She tells him.

"Your worries are unnecessary," Heimdall tells her and she smiles.

"They had to appear," Jakeline tells him. "Do you know where he is?"

"I know where he is, but it would be easier to take you where he will be," Heimdall answers.

"Very well take me, where he will be," Jakeline tells him.

#

_Midgard_

North and the rest of the Guardians are waiting for Bunny in the Workshop, which is getting built to become something homier. They were all waiting for Bunny to come, he was running a little late, but it was normal. If they knew Bunny, he would be taking a second round to make sure everything was alright. Nightlight looks up and he as everyone else sees the light coming down. Everyone gets out ready to attack.

"Wat is that?" North asks.

"We have to wait," Tooth tells him. When the light comes off, they see a young woman standing there in a fine dress and some jewelry that told them the person was important. She seems to be looking around the place before her eyes land on them.

"Can we help you with something?" Tooth asks.

"I am looking for Aster Bunnymund," She tells Tooth.

"Who are you?" Tooth asks. North looks at her clearly and remembers Bunny's words.

"Princess Jakeline Frosti Odindottir," Jakeline said with a soft smile. "I am of Asgard; may I inquire your names?"

"Queen Toothiana," Tooth says with a soft smile.

"You are Aster's friends, partners of War?" Jakeline asks.

"Yes," North says. "I'm Nicholas St. North, your highness,"

"Nice to meet you," Jakeline says. She gets introduced to the others and she smiles softly at them.

"Do you know when Aster will come?" she asked.

"No, we are waiting as well," Tooth tells her. They notice that she is a bit nervous.

"Come, I believe Bunny will like the surprise," Katherine tells her pulling her inside.

#

Aster comes to the workshop and he sees that everything seems quiet which is weird because North lives there. He is about to move in, but he is stopped by Ombric who has a smile on his face.

"North says he has a surprise for you in the main room," Ombric says.

"What is it?" Bunny asks.

"Won't be a surprise now would it, my friend," Ombric says. Bunny follows and once he arrives at the room Ombric closes the door before Aster could ask him anything. He looks at the door.

"A…Aster?" he stops when he hears that voice. He knew he didn't have the mirror it was in the Warren. He turns around and he sees Jakeline standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"J…Jakeline?" he wonders and she nods. They move toward each other and grasp hands to make sure they are real. "You're here," He tells her.

"I told you I would come back," Jakeline says.

"Aye've waited," Aster tells her.

"I can see," She tells him. Aster pulls her into a kiss, which makes them melt. They both don't notice that Katherine opened the door and closed it blushing and looking at the others and shaking her head, so they won't go inside.

"Aye've missed you so much," He tells her as they break.

"So have I," she tells him.

"Have ya met the others?" Bunny asks.

"Yes, I have Aster they are very nice," She tells them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	22. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happiness.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Two: Vows**

Jakeline and Bunny stood together kissing each other.

"Aye wish to marry ya as soon as possible," Bunny told her kissing her again.

"Me too, my Mother is preparing our wedding in Asgard," Jakeline told him, she was worried that he wouldn't want to go to Asgard. Bunny looked at her.

"Yar parents wish for me to attend Asgard?" Bunny asked her.

"Yes, they do Aster," She told him.

"Okay…" he was going to say something else but there was a knock on the door. The door opened and North was standing there.

"Do you wish to have lunch with us?" North told them.

"Yes," Jakeline told him, she pulled Bunny with her toward the other and it made Aster chuckle silently. They both arrived at where they would eat and sat down together.

"Jakeline, I heard you are Aster's fiancé," Tooth told her, she knew but wanted to make sure.

"I am," She told her.

"When will the wedding take place?" Ombric asked.

"It will take place in Asgard," She told them. The rest of the table looked a little down and Jakeline made the decision. "I think we can have two weddings, right," Jakeline told Bunny, who looked at her.

"Two weddings?" Aster asked.

"Well your friends will not be able to travel to Asgard let alone leave Midgard with the possibility of an attack; it would only seem fair that we marry here before we leave than we marry in Asgard," Jakeline told him and Aster smiled at her.

"Tis great idea," North said with a booming laugh.

"But Jakeline you will not have family in this wedding," Tooth told her.

"My father gave us his blessing, so have Mother and my Brothers. I can invite Old Man Winter he has been a great friend of mine," She told them.

"We want it ta be soon," Bunny told them.

"Soon it will be,"

#

"Heimdall, what is going on in Midgard?" Odin asked.

"The Pooka has waited for Princess Jakeline," Heimdall told him.

"The Queen is preparing for the wedding as we speak," Odin told him.

"I shall inform you that Princess Jakeline will marry in Midgard as well before she returns," Heimdall told Odin.

"Very well," Odin told him. "I did give her my blessing and she will marry in Asgard when she returns with her now Husband,"

#

Three days passed and Jakeline stayed with Tooth in her Palace because she believed it honorable to not be near her Husband until he was her husband. Jakeline was nervous.

"You know he spoke of you," Tooth told her as they sat down.

"He did?" Jakeline asked.

"Yes, when we were able to get him to talk of you," Tooth told her and it made Jakeline smiled. "He loves you,"

"I love him too," Jakeline told Tooth.

"Is that so?"

"I went against my Father's wishes, he wanted me to marry another Warrior not someone from Midgard because even if Aster is not from Midgard originally, he has been in Midgard for a long time," Jakeline told her. "If Aster had not waited, I would have married the man my Father deemed worthy,"

"Oh, he was going to wait for no matter the time," Tooth told her "I can wait for the wedding,"

"It will be tomorrow," Jakeline said.

"Old Man Winter has sent your dress and I can't wait to see you in it," Tooth said excitedly. "Now we must rest,"

#

In the workshop, North, Bunny, Ombric, and Sandy were talking.

"You will be married tomorrow friend," North said. "We shall have a celebratory drink,"

"Aye will not be drunk for my wedding, North and I will be leaving to Asgard afterward," Bunny told him.

"Are you not nervous, Aster?" Ombric asked.

"Aye am, but at the same time aye'm not," Aster told them.

"You have waited long my friend," North told him. "But no wedding night before you leave?" that had Bunny getting his eyes wide and if anyone could see his cheeks blushing.

"North!" Bunny said.

"She will be wife," North said raising his hands in peace.

"Not by Asgardian law," Bunny told them. "If aye touch her before our Asgardian Wedding, aye'll be dishonoring her, she is the Princess too the Royal Family would be dishonored,"

"Ah true," Ombric said. "I say we rest because Sanderson seems ready to put us there," Sandy nodded.

#

The day came and everyone was excited for the wedding to come it would be outside and it was getting decorated by the Winter Sprites, Katherine, and the fairies. Bunny was in his armor and Jakeline was getting ready as well.

#

The time came everyone was waiting North had the book because he would be officiating the wedding. They were waiting in the Altar where the moon seemed to be shinning down toward it. Bunny was standing waiting and he was nervous. The elves began to play the music and the yetis had the torches coming out. Old Man Winter was standing in the end of the aisle he would be the one to give Jakeline to Aster in her Father's stead in Midgard. Bunny didn't turn, as they wanted him to have a surprise.

"You can turn around now my friend," North told him.

Bunny turned and his breath caught. Jakeline was coming and she seemed to glide. The dress was the most beautiful gown anyone would see, it was off the shoulder with the sleeves had designs of flowers on them. The top was white as snow the back had the corset crisscross but instead of white string it was rainbow colored to represent the eggs Bunny painted. The skirt was slim but flowed to the bottom, in her hair was a crown of flowers grown from Bunny’s garden just for her, and on her hands was a white bouquet of roses. Old Man Winter put her hand in his.

"Take care of her Aster,"

"Aye will," Aster told him. He turned to Jakeline and smiled. "Ya look beautiful,"

"Thank you," She told him and blushed hard. North cleared his throat.

"Friends, we shall start," North said. "We are here today to unite this two souls in the act of matrimony, may you be blessed in this new road you are to embark, may happiness be filled you every day of your lives, may patience be in your hearts, my love fill every decision you make, may your dreams come true," North said. "You have written your vows," Bunny and Jakeline nodded.

"When Aye lost my people aye di' not believe aye would care for someone or fall in love ever in my life. Aye, believe to be alone. Until the night ya saved me, Aye fell for yar voice for tis was the first thing aye heard. Aye remember opening my eyes and seeing nothing, but yar voice pulled me from the darkest parts of my mind," He said.

"Aye remember when aye was ta b lost ya asked for me to come back ta ya, not knowing what it was that was bothering me. Aye thought ya an angel and Aye wondered why ya looked so worried for me, Aye knew aye didn't want sadness in your face for it did not belong there, and aye wanted to protect you. Aye had not seen a woman so valiant as ya were Aye fell and aye did not notice. Aye, see your eyes and Aye get lost in them when ya left with my heart aye knew Aye would and could wait any amount of time until ya would return to me. Aye want ya in my life, to share with me my home, my now, my tomorrow, my forever, my dreams, my hopes. Aye promise to be faithful ta ya, ta share not only your victories but your defeats, ta be there in your joy as well as in your sadness, your accomplice in conflict, your greatest ally but also the strongest of opponents, your lover, and friend, and love as long as Aye am able too." he said almost everyone was shedding tears. Jakeline looked at him and smiled, he cleaned the tears that came down.

"Growing up I only thought of the battlefield and my studies nothing else came to mind. I believed I would be married off for political reasons, not for my heart. The night I saved you I did not know I was also giving myself the chance to fall for my soulmate. I did not believe I would find you and I did. I remember wanting to save you, save you, and thinking that you were too strong to go down. When you kissed me that first time, I was supposed to push you away but did not for it felt right," She told him.

"In the time we were together you became my best friend and I knew I wanted to be with you. I fell for your eyes for they were the first thing I saw, and they are greener and more beautiful than all the gardens of Asgard or Valheim has ever seen. I never understood Eros when he said my match was somewhere else but now, I do, for he meant you. You kept my heart you are lodge in, and the key has been lost so you have stayed here forever. I want to be in your life, to share your home with me, you're now, your tomorrow, your forever, your dreams, and your hopes. I promise to be faithful to you, to be your lover and your best friend, to console you in disappointment, to be your student but also your teacher, to be the hardest or critics but the greatest in cheering your wins, your ally in mischief. I take you as mine as I hope you take me as yours till my life allows it,"

The moon seemed to shine on them, and North smiled at their friends.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife," North said. "You may now kiss the bride," Bunny pulled her close and kissed Jakeline, who held on they didn't hear the cheering of or the fact that snow and petals were falling on top of their heads. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. They turned to the others who hugged them and congratulated them, and Aster grabbed her hand.

"I believe is time we go to Asgard," He told her. Tooth and North handed them cloaks and a bag that Bunny carried. "We will come back soon,"

"Take the time you need," North told them. Jakeline and Aster looked at each other before looking back at their friends.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost," Jakeline said and the light surrounded them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	23. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline and Aster in Asgard.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Three: Marriage**

To Bunny, it was different from traveling in the tunnels. It shocked him the strength, but he had seen the world before and it was nice seeing it again. He held onto Jakeline tightly to him, not to let her go. They arrived at the observatory and he looked around.

"Princess Jakeline, Lord Aster welcome to Asgard," Heimdall said.

"Is nice to meet you," Aster told him.

"Is good to be back," Jakeline told him. "My family do you know where they are?" she asked.

"I was actually asked that you remain here for a few minutes," Heimdall told her.

"Do you know the reasons?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid I cannot speak," Heimdall told her and she nodded. They waited before they heard anything at all.

"Father," Jakeline said surprised. Bunny turned around to see the King of Asgard standing there.

"Jakeline, do you not greet your Father properly now that you have your husband next to you," Odin said. Jakeline smiled at him before hugging him tightly. "It has been a long time Aster,”

"Yes, it has been a long time," Bunny said.

Odin offered his hand and Bunny took it, he felt something, and he was covered in light. Jakeline who was standing there looked at her father who had a secretive smile before turning back to the light covering Bunny. She gasps as she saw what was happening. When the light dimmed down standing in front of her was her husband, but she did not look like the Pooka she knew but a human male. His armor was still on, but now he also had pants, he was tall like his actual self but he stood taller, his hair was the blue-gray she knew, his skin was tan but the marking he wore were still there. She looked at her with his green eyes and she moved toward him.

"Aster," She said and touched his hand which looked so contrast to her snowy white one. "Father, why did you change my husband?" she asked.

"Aster is known through Asgard like this and it will be easier for him to be accepted,” Odin told her. Jakeline was about to say something not exactly proper but Bunny stopped her.

"I've been this form before Jakeline, your Father is correct Asgard does know me like this,” Aster told her.

"Very well you're Mother and the others are waiting in the throne room, tomorrow you two will wed," Odin said and left. Jakeline turned to Aster.

"You did not lie did you, if you don't like this, I can turn you back to your form," Jakeline told him. Bunny looked at her and knew that she cared for him too much to subject him into something he didn't want too.

"It is fine," He told her. "Now come we must meet everyone else," They walked out to the Wind hugging both.

"Hello Wind," Jakeline says with a smile. The Wind gets them before raising them both and they begin to move till they get to the Palace.

#

They arrive at the Palace and Jakeline can see some of the woman swoons and look at her with heated glares. The Guards seemed to recognize a warrior and give Bunny some nods before they arrive at the large golden door.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Yes," He tells her, and they open the doors. The Throne Room is something Bunny had never seen before and it was incredibly beautiful. Bunny sees people standing there as well as Odin sitting on his Throne.

"Jakeline," He looks up to see a woman, who he knows if Jakeline's mother, and Jakeline hugs her tight before she turns to him. Bunny looks at Jakeline's mother and she is very pretty and has a mother light to her that seems to brighten the room.

"Mother this is my husband E. Aster Bunnymund," Jakeline tells her.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Frigga tells him warmly.

"Nice meet you as well your Highness,"

"It's Frigga dear," She told him. "I hope you're comfortable outside of your real form,"

"I am, I have been in a human body before," He tells her.

"Good, we don't want you to be uncomfortable now that you are family, son," Frigga told him and it surprised him.

"You must be Aster; Jakeline has spoken fondly of you," Loki was the first one to come up. Bunny saw the guarded regard the dark hair God gave to him.

"I am you must be Prince Loki, Jakeline has spoken affectionally of you and Prince Thor," Aster said.

"You are a fit companion to my sister," Thor said they could see that Aster made Jakeline happy and that is what they wanted for her sister.

"Both of you must be tired, after the feast of your betrothal both of you shall rest," Frigga said.

#

In the feast, everyone is telling stories of battle. Aster and Jakeline can't keep their eyes off each other and everyone in the room notices the love that is just there.

"Hmm…I did not think she would find someone like that," Volstagg says with a smile.

"She has," Loki says with a smile.

"Let's hope this does not stop her from doing battle," Hogun says. "Indeed, she looks happy,"

"I have not seen her so happy before," Sif tells them. Thor and Loki can see it and, in a way, silently they wish to find someone they could look at as their sister looks at her Husband.

"What many of the men are wondering is if they will share a room tonight?" Fandral tells them from the gossip. "I told them they cannot,"

"They will not until after their wedding here in Asgard," Thor told them Jakeline may be married in Midgard but to him and Loki it does not count until she marries in Asgardian Law. They are being overprotective.

#

Odin cleared his throat and everyone quiet down.

"We are here to celebrate the betrothal of my daughter Princess Jakeline to the Guardian of Hope E. Aster Bunnymund. Tomorrow we shall have a marriage," Odin said and everyone clapped. "I do not think anyone would make my daughter shine bright and I am happy to know that is not the case. We shall rest for tomorrow we have a wedding to celebrate," The people cheered as they left.

#

In their own bedroom, Frigga was looking at Odin.

"Can I help you, my Queen?" Odin asked.

"Now husband I wonder why you changed the appearance of our daughters’ husband," Frigga told him.

"Simple, he is a respected Warrior in Asgard, and many people believed that she was marrying a mortal,” Odin told her.

“So, you did it so people would not think bad of her,” Frigga said.

“I wanted people to know that I was not giving my daughter to anyone,” Odin told her.

“Tomorrow, will be a busy day,”

“Indeed, it will be,”

#

Aster and Jakeline walked together until he walked her to her room. They were being followed of course by one of the Guards just to make sure nothing happened.

"Aye had fun," Aster told Jakeline.

"So, did I," she told him. They got to her door and Jakeline leaned on the door. "I guess this is goodnight until tomorrow," She told him.

"Goodnight," He told her and kissed her hand. Aster walked out of the corridor and went to his own room. He walked he heard a noise and suddenly he was grabbed by two individuals, he looked up to see Thor and Loki standing next to him.

"Can aye help ya?" he asked.

"Indeed, you can Aster," Thor said.

"You see, we didn't get much time to speak to you," Loki told him.

"Speak about, what?"

"Speak about Jakeline's happiness of course," Loki told him. They arrived to a room and they sat Aster in a chair.

"You see Guardian; we want to make sure Jakeline is happy in her new life," Thor said.

"We want to make sure you will make her happy," Loki said.

"Aye will try to make her happy," Aster told them.

"We surely hope so," Loki told him.

"Indeed, for Mjolnir will leave our sister a widow if that is not the case," Thor told him. Aster stood and looked at both Loki and Thor in the eye.

"Aye can promise ya, that no matter what I will make her happy," Aster told them. Thor clapped him in the back.

"Good then we may be friends," Thor said. "Isn't that right, Loki,"

"He is right; you make our sister happy we offer you our friendship," Loki told him. "That said it won't stop us from embarrassing you,"

"I know," Aster told them.

#

Jakeline was awakened by the light coming to her room. She opened her eyes and looked at the light coming in and she got up stretching. The door from her room suddenly slammed opened and her mother was standing there with her Ladies and other of the Goddesses even Sif was standing there.

"Jakeline we must get you ready," Frigga said. She was pulled into the bath where she was bathed and piled with oils thing she had never seen.

#

In another room, Aster had been ambushed by the Warriors Three, Thor, and Loki as they embarrassed Aster with questions and suggestions as they could. The bad thing was that Aster didn't have his fur now to hide the blushes.

"You must remember to be gentle with the lady, Aster, especially Princess Jakeline," They tell him, it was a bit of embarrassment which was something Bunny knew was going to happen because Jakeline explained everything before they came. Before he could answer, he was pulled by the others to get dressed.

#

Everyone was ready for the wedding; the Pantheons were invited, and everything was decorated. Bunny was waiting in the front of the aisle and he was wearing a white gold almost armor with a blue-gray cape to the back his markings shined, and he was nervous. He knew Jakeline was coming he just didn't know when. When the trumpets began, he stood straighter and looked down the aisle.

Jakeline came and she looked straight at Aster she didn't notice anyone else; it was just him. She was wearing a white gold dress the back had the blue-gray cape; it was off the shoulders with roses and eggs sewn into the sleeves. The corset was heart-shaped, and it scooped down to the skirt which was opened into the ball gown which made it shine and a lot of the women were in shock. The dress in the bottom like the sleeves had roses and eggs sewn into them. Jakeline's hair was in her ringlets and the top there was a small crown with a veil that went down the whole aisle.

Jakeline arrived with Bunny and smiled at him.

"Ya look beautiful snowflake," He whispered at her.

"You look very handsome," She told him. Odin stood up.

"We are here today to unite these two soul-mates in the bond of marriage. I the All-Father bless this marriage, hoping it is blessed by the nine realms, may their hearts have what it takes in this ride full of obstacles and victories," Odin said. They exchanged wedding rings on their ancestor’s swords Bunny's ring was a golden ring with Jakeline's name inscribed on the inside. Jakeline's ring had her looking at Bunny. The ring was gold and the top was a diamond egg-shaped but it looked like an Easter egg, the top part was a dark blue and the bottom was emerald with diamonds making the swirls.

"Do you Aster take Jakeline to be your lawful weeded wife, to protect, to provide, to cherish, to respect, to be faithful and to spend all your life to protect what both of you built,"

"I do," Aster said.

"Do you Jakeline take Aster to be your lawful weeded husband, to protect, to advice, to cherish, to respect, to be faithful, and to spend all your life to nourish what both of you built?"

"I do,"

"With the power invested in me as the All-Father, King of Asgard I now pronounce you as husband and wife," Odin said and everyone began to cheer before Aster and Jakeline kissed gently it was more tamed.

"I present to you Lord Aster and Princess Jakeline of Asgard," Odin said and there was more cheering.

#

The Wedding Ball was beautiful everyone seemed to be congratulating the couple. The room seemed to be shinning with snowflakes made of diamonds and flowers seemed to be filled and ballroom.

"I do hope my war sister does not keep the fires away now that you are married," Athena told Jakeline.

"I won't," Jakeline told her.

"I think we should dance," Aster whispered to Jakeline and she grabbed his hand before they moved to the dance floor. The music began slow and they began to move on the dance floor before they were spinning around the room and they seemed to be in their own world. The wind was making it more romantic as it spun flower petals around them.

"They make a beautiful couple,” Psyche told Eros.

"Yes, they do," Eros told her as they with the rest of the couples began to move to the dance floor to be with the married couple.

#

The party lasted a long time but later Frigga took Jakeline aside so they could change her to get her ready for her night. They took Aster aside so he could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	24. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Jakeline on their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Smut scene!!!!

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Four: Wedding Night**

Jakeline was in her chambers with her Mother and Ladies as they changed her. The other Goddesses had been giving her tips that got her face red from embarrassment. She was put in a blue-gray dress and seemed thin and big on her. Some of the Goddesses who are there, Aphrodite, Hera, Persephone, Isis, Skadi, Psyche, Sif, Athena, and her own mother gave her some clues, but they only get her a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Athena told her. "He will treat you right,”

“I know,” Jakeline told her.

“Dominate him, make him know you're irresistible,” Aphrodite told her.

"Just have fun," Psyche tells her.

"Just go with what you feel," Persephone tells her.

"Alright," she tells them.

"I think it's time we leave," Frigga says. "Good-luck dear,"

"Try not to scream too loud," Aphrodite told her making Jakeline just look at her with her jaw dropped.

#

Aster went inside Jakeline's chambers which technically were his rooms now as well. He went in and he began to change from his human form into his Pooka form. He looked around the room and saw the candles. All around making the gold and silver come out and blend.

"Jakeline," He called to her. He waited and from the other side of the room, he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Jakeline come and he was mesmerized. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Aster," She told him. He held out a hand and she took it before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ya look beautiful, snowflake,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jakeline told him.

He began to give her butterfly kisses around her face before he chinned her, and he worked himself down to her neck. He took her cover off and let it fall to the ground. They began walking backwards as they kissed toward the bed but stay at the foot of it.

"I think I should help you with the armor," She told him she was thankful her voice wasn't shaking. Aster nodded and they both undid the ties of the armor before they moved it to the side. Jakeline began to touch his chest and the fur made it look exotic, Bunny shuddered at her touched a bit. He kissed her again and Jakeline pulled him closer by his neck, he began to slowly raise the gown up making Jakeline gasp.

"Ya okay," He whispered.

"Yes," She told him. Aster nodded before he pulled the gown up and let it fall to the ground. He let his eyes wander at Jakeline's body making her flush and he kissed her again but now since both were naked it felt different. Bunny pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he laid her down. He raised himself up and looked at her again and Jakeline saw his eyes had gone much darker. He bent down and kissed her neck before moving down to her chest and Jakeline was just feeling everything.

He began kissing her breast before he sucked a breast in his mouth. Jakeline’s eyes were going wide and she began to pant. He began to kiss her down before he arrived at her opening and he cupped her, making Jakeline gasp in shock and pleasure.

“Please, please,” she gasped out as she felt something coming but she didn’t know what it was.

“Just let go,” Aster whispered before kissing the inside of her leg and going back to what he was doing. Jakeline let out a gasp before the feeling began to overpower her. Aster began to kiss his way back up and looked at her.

"Wow," She told him. He climbed up and kissed her neck before getting near her ear.

"Ready fer the next round," He told her.

"Yes, but I want to touch you," She told him, and her cheeks burned making him silently chuckle. He guided her hand until she touched him there and Jakeline was shocked by the heat coming from his part. She squeezed gently and he gasped.

"Ya don't wanta do that, snowflake or this won't get started," He told her. Jakeline looked at him and smiled, she moved her hand up and she saw how his eyes got even darker before she went down, he grabbed her hand and kissed her before laying her down again. Jakeline pulled him close and kissed him and opened her legs to him.

"Ya ready?"

"Yes," She whispered. He entered her gently and Jakeline could feel herself being filled and it was strange but not wrong. Aster got there at her barrier before he looked at her and kissed her before snapping his lips and swallowed her pain cry. He cleaned her tears that slipped out.

"Shh…it will pass," He told her. She nodded before she trusted him. She relaxed and looked at him.

"Move," she told him, and he took a breath before he moved his hips, making her gasped. She raised her hips to move with his thrust and it became very pleasurable. Aster couldn't believe how tight she was before he speeds up and they were both lost in the pleasure before they came with a shout. Aster laid on top of her and Jakeline was warm and he nuzzled her neck and cheek. Bunny pulled out he gently making her whine from the lost and he chuckled before he pulled her close. He moved away a bit before he came back to clean her up.

"Are ya okay, Snowflake?" he asked.

"Yes," She told him and got close to him before Aster pulled the satin sheet up around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments


	25. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline finds a new purpose as her husband gets his footing as the Eater Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a major time jump.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Five: The Hunter**

It had been sixty years since Aster and Jakeline had gotten married. In those years Jakeline hadn't exactly made the nicest impressions in some of the spirits. Not because she was bad, no that was not the case. Jakeline being from a Warrior Race and the fact that she was overly protective she had gotten into battling the Demons around the world taking them down protecting not only children but adults as well. This caused people or spirits to be a little afraid. Not that she minded that.

#

"I believe you have done great," Old Man Winter, told Jakeline as they drank tea.

"I hope so; I didn't think I would just be able to stay still," Jakeline told him. Old Man Winter knew what she meant.

"I'm just glad you were able to find something you were capable of helping with,"

"Exactly, Bunny wasn't too happy about it the first time, but he understood," Jakeline told him.

"Have you thought to bring humans into your wings?" Old Man Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" Jakeline asked him.

"Well you don't have to this alone and your husband can only help you so much since he protects children." Old Man Winter told her. "If you teach a few humans you can get help and not stress yourself so much,"

"I don't stress myself too much," Jakeline told him.

"You can spend more time with your husband," Old Man Winter told her and saw her face get all glow and he liked seeing that look.

"I suppose help wouldn't be so bad," Jakeline told him. "I'll talk to Aster about see, what he thinks?" Jakeline stood up and smile at Old Man Winter before hugging him.

As Old Man Winter saw her leave, he smiled she made this life a little bit more bearable in the loneliness he didn't feel so alone. He just hoped she would never have to feel this way ever in her life.

#

Jakeline went to Australia and tapped her foot on the ground before it opened so she could leave to the Warren. She arrived and saw the little eggs running around and some of them came toward her and she grabbed it and smiled.

"Hey little guy, let's go find Aster," She told the little egg. She walked as she heard Aster running around. She was kind of used to it since it was close to Easter and he always got like this.

Aster was freaking out, he still needed a lot of eggs to paint and Easter was going to be soon in three days and he was nowhere ready.

"Need help?" he looked up to see his mate standing there.

"Aye would appreciate' it," he told her before giving her a quick kiss.

They moved together Jakeline was herding the egg to go into the river with Aster. Who was still surprised the eggs would pay attention so much. They were able to finish more of the eggs and Jakeline went to their home so she could make dinner.

#

"Aye think it could do good," Bunny told her and Jakeline hugged him from behind.

"You'll do great, you always do," she told him.

"Ya think so?" he asked her.

"Know so," She told him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Do you need to tell me something?" he asked her, Jakeline moved to the side and sat on his lap.

"Maybe," She told him. Aster wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did ya get summoned ta Asgard?" he asked her. Aster asked as he knew that his wife tended to leave when she was summoned by her Father.

"No, but you know how I've been battling demons?" she asked him.

"Yes, aye do Snowflake," He told her. He had been going on some of her battles and he heard a lot of the whispers from the other spirits.

"Well I was speaking to Old Man Winter today," She told him. Aster was used to it since both were winter users he knew that Jakeline had a great father-daughter relationship with Old Man Winter.

"Uh-huh," He told her.

"He thinks I should get some humans to help with the demon hunting's," She told him. "I want to ask for your opinion?"

"Aye think it's a good idea, but aye need to b careful it could be dangerous," Aster told her.

"I don't plan on making a huge army just a few, that's all we need a few," She made him the tiny signal and smiled.

"Humans will ask, why ya don't age?" He told her.

"I don't plan on staying with them forever just a little while then disappear," She told him, making ‘ _poof’_ signs with her hands.

"Aye suppose that would be nice," He told her.

"Yay, love you," She told him.

"Something tells me aye will regret this," he told her. "Love ya too,"

"You won't," She told him and gave him a kiss. "You know what I want though is help you delivering eggs and some snow next to them so they can stand out," She said jokingly touching his nose with her fingers nipping it.

"No, absolutely not," He told her chuckling, kissing her.

"Please," Her eyes getting bigger as she pulled away.

"Maybe next year," He told her.

"Okay," She told him and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos


	26. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline and Aster deal with someone hurting children.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Six: Dangerous**

Jakeline arrived at the North Pole where Nick was putting up shop and all the Guardians gathered. It was mostly because she wanted to get to Aster who told her to come. She had just finished training the other hunters for the group she built, but something else was the problem that she needed to address with him something she believes would also come in contact with the Guardians if not already.

"Jakeline you came," Tooth said and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hello Tooth," Jakeline told her and smiled that got Tooth squealing with glee. Jakeline always forgot to not do that in front of Tooth. The woman fell in love with her teeth of all things and adored her as an older sister would too. Not that Jakeline minded, with Sif she had a warrior’s sisterhood, with Tooth was like the thing she had with Athena, Psyche, and Persephone remarkably close.

"You came to see Bunny?" Tooth told her.

"Yes," Jakeline told her. "He told me to come," They began to walk inside Santoff Clausen and Jakeline looked around it did indeed look beautiful. She looked at the Yetis and waved at them. She had become sort of a security training breaking into the place hoping the Yeti’s would catch her.

"It's turning to be very beautiful isn't it?" Tooth told her.

"Yes," She told Tooth. "Did you guys finish your meeting already?" she asked because she wasn't a Guardian and couldn't sit on the meetings even if she was the wife/mate of the Easter Bunny.

"Yeah, North and Bunny are arguing again thought," Tooth told her.

"Not surprised," Jakeline tells her. Those two tended to argue worst than anyone, but it was friendly banter.

"We're you with Old Man Winter?" Tooth asked.

"Yes and my hunters something is amiss and I think Heimdall can sense it," Jakeline told her, but at the same time made her wonder, why Tooth would ask something like that when she did spend most of her time either with Aster, her hunters of Old Man Winter and occasionally her family. As Tooth listens to Jakeline's response it made her sometimes forget that Jakeline was not from here but from somewhere and that she was a Princess to boot.

"I…I don't know how to say this," Tooth told her and both girls stopped.

"Does this have something to do with Old Man Winter?" Jakeline asked.

"Well, yes sort of some of the Spirits don't exactly like that Aster is giving you so much freedom; you know they want you to be ruled by him," Tooth told her. Jakeline knew that was true a lot of the Spirits were male-dominated and only a few women were in-charge and even then most were disrespected except for Mother Nature, Tooth, and Jakeline as the three showed them that they wouldn’t take their disrespect lightly.

"What do they say?" Jakeline asked but she had a feeling she knew.

"They think your canoodling Bunny with Old Man Winter," Tooth told her.

"They do know that Old Man Winter lost all of his people I'm pretty much the only one that is keeping him sane," Jakeline told Tooth. Which didn't exactly make Jakeline happy because she could have arrived sooner but sometimes, she knew the Norn's wrote things for a reason.

"I know, the rest of us know and Aster knows, I'm sure he doesn't care. But the Spirits like to talk I am telling you just so you're aware," Tooth told her. Jakeline knew which spirits like to talk.

"Thanks, now this hasn't come to Bunny's ears right because I really don't need fillet o' spring sprites yet," She told Tooth and she chuckled.

"Guessed what Spirit was making the comments," Tooth told her.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the spring sprites will get there do from the man of spring himself if he hears anything," Jakeline whispered Tooth chuckled at that.

"Jakeline!" North boomed and hugged her.

"Hello, Nick," She told him, he looked serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Da, kids going missing," He told her.

"Is it Pitch?" she asked him. She was kind of hoping it was just because it would be easier to take care of.

"No, Snowflake we do not know who it is, but we know it isn't Pitch," Aster told her as he came to stand next to her.

"You want my hunters to investigate?" she asked him, knowing now the reason she had also been called.

"If ya would not mind," Bunny told her.

"Fine, but you have to come with me in your human form of course," She told him when she saw that he was about to protest.

"Why?" Aster asked her.

"That is kind of the reason I came besides coming to see you, someone is taking humans kidnapping them and a lot of them are getting worried, is not only children going missing but also adults or I should say teens," Jakeline told them.

"Idea! both you go and if trouble calls us," North told them.

"You just don't want to get into human form," Jakeline told North and he winked at her. "Come, Aster it'll be fun,"

#

Now Jakeline's hunters were well off in the fact that a small village in Scandinavia, Aster was not exactly happy because it was freezing in the place. His wife could wear fewer clothes and not be affected but he had to wear thick clothes most came from his family of Asgard which still was hard to remember that he was a Prince now because of his marriage.

"You look very handsome," Jakeline told him.

"Thank-ya, don't look so bad," Aster said to her. Jakeline was wearing something pretty close to her Asgardian armor but at the same time, it was made girly by the long skirt that opened in the middle of her thighs to show she was wearing trousers under knead with her boots.

"Lady Jakeline is good to see you again," The leader of the small pack told her, he was a tall man blond and with gray eyes and really good looking and kissed her hand that had Aster eyes narrowing, Jakeline rolled her eyes at him discreetly.

"Is good to be back; Amund," Jakeline told him kindly.

"Is he new?" Amund asked her. Amund was looking at Lady Jakeline’s companion, he knew much of her, but the man was new.

"No, this is my husband Aster," She told him.

"Oh, I did not believe you were married," Amund told her, it did not surprise him thought a woman like Lady Jakeline had to be married. "Is nice to meet the lucky man, who is married to such a fine lady,"

"Ya think sa mate," Aster told him. The hand that wrapped around her waist was a possessive show that had Jakeline almost blushing.

"His foreign," Amund stated as he was surprised and could tell a show of protectiveness, he approved.

"Like I am," Jakeline told him.

"Very well come, I should take you to your tent," Amund told both. Aster grabbed onto Jakeline's hand as they walked together. Jakeline could notice some of the woman looking at her husband with a bit of admiration.

"You know Amund is married himself," Jakeline whispered to him, but Aster just didn't say anything.

#

Later in the night Jakeline and Aster were told of what was happening not only here but in other parts of the world.

"Children and teens are been taken, we don't know how?" One of the hunters told her. Aster and Jakeline looked at each other. Jakeline closed her eyes to see if she sensed anything, something told her whatever was happening was not normal. She gripped Aster's hand when she sensed the magic and it was a dark one.

"We should rest, tomorrow will go look for answers," Jakeline told them. As everyone moved to their tent Aster pulled her with him.

"What ya got?" he asked her.

"I think it's a dark witch, Aster," Jakeline told him. "I don't really think I'm positive,"

"A witch?" Aster asked.

"Uh-huh and I have a feeling I know, why she would want the young kids," Jakeline told him.

"The youth," Aster told her.

"Most likely," Jakeline told him.

"Jakeline, do you two wish to eat?" Jakeline looked up to see Margit she was the storyteller of the small town Jakeline had told her stories of Asgard and many things.

"Margit is good to see you," Jakeline said.

"You too, I see you saw Amund already," Margit told her.

"Yes, he is the leader of the group aye heard," Aster said Jakeline turned and looked at Aster before getting this smile on his lips.

"Margit should know since she is Amund's wife," Jakeline told Aster.

"Nice to meet ya," Aster said.

"You too sir, so about the food?" Margit said.

"Yes, if it's not a bother," Jakeline told her.

"Not at all," Margit said. They were given soup and they ate in peace with the other hunters, but they were already thinking about everything that was going on.

"How is everything going here?" Jakeline asked Margit.

"It is going great; the children are being kept in watch," Margit told her.

"How safe?" Aster asked.

"Safe enough we made sure to stay with them," Margit told them. Jakeline and Aster were eating with the rest before they went to their own tent.

It was late at night when; they were finally able to go to their tent and have a conversation in their own privacy.

“I saw that some children are being trained?” Aster asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, the basics, they need to protect themselves,” Jakeline told him. Aster pulled her close.

“I don’t like that children are in danger,”

“None of us do,” Jakeline said pulling him close. Aster looked at his wife before kissing her and he pulled used his own powers to turn off the candles.

“What do you think of Jakeline’s husband?” Margit asked her husband and they were getting ready for bed.

“I believe he is very protective of her,” Amund told her.

“Yes, I notice that,” Margit told him.

“I wonder where he comes from as the tattoos were interesting,” Amund told her, as he helped her remove her dress.

“He was very good with the children,” Margit told him. “He was telling them stories about the Easter Bunny,”

#

The darkness of the forest could be felt in the bones of the three hunters chosen, plus Aster and Jakeline could feel it. the Wind seemed to be getting darker and stronger, it seemed to want to pull Jakeline away from the danger, as they got deeper into the woods and Aster could feel something was wrong, he could feel that the hope was gone and it made him cringed he had not felt something like that before.

They arrived at the home and it was terrible, they could hear the screams of children coming out of it. Jakeline and Aster could see that stuff was moving, the trees began to move and began to block their way.

"What shall we do?" Amund asked her. Jakeline didn't get to the plan because something came out of that house and they were something Jakeline did not believe she would ever see.

"Are those trolls?" one of the men asked her.

"Yes, okay all three of you work as a team to take them down," Jakeline told them.

"We take the other one," Aster told her.

"Yes," Jakeline told him.

Amund and the other two hunters were on the troll with their weapons and moving like nothing someone ever saw before. When they finished the troll, they were looking at the couple in front of them, she was quite different, from what they expected Jakeline seemed to move with the wind and Aster moved with the ground. They saw the weapons, Aster with a boomerang and Jakeline with her staff and a knife in her hand. The hunters saw them flip and move confusing the two trolls and taking them down.

"Let's Move!" Aster and Jakeline said at the same time. Aster sent a boomerang on the house and both walked in to see the witch standing there. The witch looked like the one that would become the stereotype later, she had gray skin, a hook nose, and yellow eyes, and she wore black clothing, and her hair looked wet her hands looked like claws.

"No!" the woman screeched.

"Where are the children?" Jakeline asked.

"They're mine!" The witch screeched. “The Snow Princess and the Guardian of Hope, will not take them away,”

"Na they don't," Aster said his tattoos were glowing a bit. "They need to get back to their families,"

"Never, I need them to make me beautiful," The witch said and threw a magic spell, which Jakeline instantly blocked like no one before.

“You will never be beautiful,” Jakeline said, the witch screeched at her. The witch and Jakeline began to go at it with spells, Jakeline was holding back until she tried to get one of the children, Jakeline grabbed her knife and threw it getting the witch in the neck, she conjured fire and threw it at the witch-burning her alive in white flames.

"Take the children," Aster told the other man.

#

They got back with the children, who would be returned to their families in the next few days. Margit was told the story of how Jakeline and Aster got the kids back by the hunters. It may be a bit exaggerated, but it would be something they would pass to their children and other children as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	27. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline and Aster deal with some happiness.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Seven: Happiness**

Jakeline and Bunny had to go to the Guardians Ball. It was the one where the Spirits were invited and partied all night. It was done two weeks before Christmas and helped North get ready for his own Holiday cheers.

"Jakeline, are ya ready snowflake?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, yes," She told him. She came out and he smiled, he could still feel his breath caught in his lungs. She looked beautiful sporting his colors. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Ya look beautiful, snowflake." He told her.

"You always tell me that." She told him.

"Tis the truth." He told her. "Now Princess Jakeline are ya ready to accompany me ta the ball?" he asked her.

"Of course, Prince Aster." She told him with a light chuckle.

"Ya know are still don't get used to that." He told her.

"I know, but we do have a long time to get used to it," he told her. Bunny opened the floor so they could go to the Ice Palace.

#

Up in Asgard Heimdall had a smile on his face, he still couldn't believe Jakeline had grown-emotionally- she still looked young. He looked as Loki and Thor appeared before him.

"We are to go to the Ice Palace we have been invited to the Ball," Loki told him.

"Yes, I know," Heimdall told him. "Send my greetings to Princess Jakeline,"

"We will," Thor told him.

#

In the Ice Palace, everyone was ready for the party. Someone could see everyone even the new Spirits coming over now.

"We all here?" North said to everyone. "Welcome ta the Guardians Ball; I hope you all have a good time,"

Jakeline walked and looked around some of the Spirits the new ones would look at her with worry and she ignored them mostly.

"Jakeline," She heard and turned around to see Loki standing there.

"Loki," She said and ran/walk to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you,"

"So, have I, we have not seen each other in two months," He told her.

"I know, where Thor is?" she asked him.

"Sister," Thor boomed out and scooped her u, some of the Spirits looked up to the Gods and were surprised.

#

On the other side of the room, Orchid kept glaring at Jakeline and her brothers.

"Look at her being all over those two," She sniffed flipping her hair in annoyance.

"Bunny doesn't mind," Azalea told her sister and pointed at Bunny who was looking at the display with affection.

"Please, Bunny should be with Orchid," Calla whispered back at her.

"That's right, a spring bringer like himself, not som…"

"She is a Princess and a Goddess as well you have no chance with Bunnymund, Pooka's are known to be faithful," Azalea hissed at her sister.

#

In Asgard, Odin seemed to be more tired than usual. He knew it would be almost time for him to take his sleep.

"Odin, dear are you alright?" Frigga asked him.

"Yes," He answered her.

"Liar, you need to go into your sleep soon," She told him.

"Asgard?" Odin told her.

"Will be in good hands, our son's and daughter will protect the land," Frigga told him.

"Very well, soon," Odin told her.

"That is all I ask," Frigga told him but she knew the _'soon'_ meant a long time.

#

Aster and Jakeline were on the dance floor, dancing their night away for what seemed to be forever. Aster smiled as he saw Old Man Winter made a motion to move over before he spun Jakeline to Old Man Winter’s arms.

"You seem very happy?" he told her.

"I am," She told him.

"Good news from you and Aster?" he asked

"Well I had to go back to the demon hunters before disappearing again," Jakeline told him proudly, it had been a long and torturous process which Aster had warned her about. She felt so satisfied after it, the hunters were small packs in a way and she had put them in parts of the world, from the new one to the old one. She was happy with it, but at the same time, both Aster and she were talking about something else.

"That is good my dear, I am incredibly proud of you," Old Man Winter told her. "But I have a feeling that is not what has you incredibly happy,"

"You're right," She told him.

"So, speak dear," he told her.

"Well, Aster has told the Guardians and I've told most of my family I just need you to tell," She told him with a huge smile.

"Really," He said with a bright smile.

"Uh-huh,"

"Do not leave me in suspense child," Old Man Winter told her and Jakeline smiled at him.

"Aster and are planning in enlarging our family," she told.

"Really, after all this time?" Old Man Winter said with a smile, he turned to look at Aster who smiled and it was weird to see such a creature smile since he was normally serious.

"Yes, Bunny has his holiday really established and we think it's time," She told him.

"I congratulate you on this," he told her.

"We hope I get with-child soon, but I don't know yet," She told him. Old Man Winter just smiled happily and returned her to Bunny.

"I do wish you luck in this new face of your relationship," Old Man Winter told Bunny.

"Thank ya, mate, we hope fer it to be soon," Bunny told him and Old Man Winter moved out of the way.

"He seemed really happy," she told him.

"Ya, he was Snowflake," He told her.

"I have a feeling we will have a fight on our hands for Godparents once I actually get with-child," She told him.

"Do not tell me that, Snowflake aye shudder at the thought," Bunny told her making her chuckle.

"Sister, Brother-in-law," Thor boomed and both Aster and Jakeline were happy a lot of the other spirits were leaving already to hear such a loud voice.

"Yes," Jakeline told him.

"Jakeline we must leave now, the ball was wonderful," Loki told her.

"Thank you for coming," Aster told him.

"Thank you for inviting us," Loki told him.

"We hope to see you soon in Asgard with the great news," Thor told them.

"We hope so too," Aster told him.

"You will make great parents," Loki told them.

"We hope so, mate," Aster told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	28. Odin-Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin goes on a nap and Jakeline is called back to Asgard.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Eight: Odin-Sleep**

Odin was feeling tired and he knew what would happen now. He looked at his wife who was sitting next to him.

"I will go under my sleep soon, my Queen," Odin told her.

"Very well, I will inform our sons and daughter," Frigga told him before giving him a kiss.

"Thank-you," Odin told her before he closed his eyes, and the barrier came up that protected his body from any kind of damage. Frigga began to move and went to the guards to inform them.

#

In another room, Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three were calming down and relaxing a bit. When one of the Guards came to the room.

"The Queen wishes to speak with both of the Princes," The Guard said and both Thor and Loki got up and walked over.

#

"Mother, is something the matter?" Thor asked.

"Your father has succumbed to Odin-Sleep," Frigga told them.

"We must protect Asgard," Thor said.

"Yes,"

"Will Jakeline be called?" Loki asked.

"Yes, she will, we need Asgard's warriors for its protection," Frigga told them.

"Very well," Thor told her. Frigga left to be with Odin and both Thor and Loki looked at each other.

"This will be fun," Loki told him.

#

Jakeline was in the Warren and she was a little sad. She and Aster had not been successful in conceiving a child. They had a bit of hope one time but, it hadn't been. Jakeline knew not to worry if the Norn's decided to not give them children yet, she understood. She knew that Aster really wanted children and she wanted to be the one to give them to him. But she knew that Asgardians took a while to conceive children since they lived for a long time. She could be many more years before she had a child. She knew in a way it was taking its toll on Bunny.

"Jakeline?" she turned around and saw Aster standing there.

"Hey, Aster," She told him. Aster came and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do not worry so much," Aster whispered in her ear. He knew she was sad that they hadn't been able to conceive. He knew he wanted a family too, but he was happy with having her with him.

"It's just I really want to have children with you Aster, I want you to be happy," she told him, and he turned her around.

"Who says aye'm not happy, snowflake?" he asked her. "Aye'm happy, aye know that Asgardians take a long time to conceive. We are in no hurry," He told her.

"Okay," She told him, and he pulled her close for a kiss.

"Love ya," He whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered back. They heard a noise and none other than Fandral came out and she freaked out a bit since in a moment her husband turned into his human form.

"Fandral?" she said.

"Lady Jakeline, good to see you," He told her with a flirtatious smile that she was used to.

"Fandral, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes your Mother has called you up to Asgard," Fandral told her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly, she just sent me with the news that 'you' are needed in Asgard," Fandral said.

"Very well, I will go change," She told him.

"Your mother said tis was very important you get there soon," Fandral told her. Is not that he didn't trust Prince Aster, but Frigga had said that only Jakeline could go.

"Okay," She said and raised her hand to call her staff. She looked at Fandral telling him silently to go away. He did leave the Warren giving them privacy.

"Ya will be leaving," Aster told her, he changed into his real form.

"Yes, I will come back soon," She told him. Aster grabbed on to her and kissed her.

"Ya promise,"

"Yes," She told him between kisses. "Wait for me," she told him.

"Aye will,"

"No matter the time?" she told him, it was something they told each other each time knowing that they would be with each other no matter what happened.

"No matter the time," He said and kissed her again before she left.

#

"Took long enough," Fandral said with a smile.

"Shut-up," she told him. "Heimdall open the Bifrost," she said, and both were taken.

They arrived in Asgard and Heimdall smiled at Jakeline.

"Welcome Home, Princess Jakeline," He said.

"Is good to be back," She told him. "Let's go," She said, and the Wind grabbed her and made her travel the bridge easily.

She arrived in the Throne Room and her mother looked at her with a smile.

"Mother!" she said and hugged her tightly.

"Jakeline is good to see you, dear," Frigga told her.

"What is the problem, Asgard needs me?"

"Indeed, your Father has succumbed to Odin-Sleep and I wish Asgard to be protected until he wakes," Frigga told her. "Your brothers are already in guard,"

"Great happy to help," Jakeline told her.

"Now, you seemed distressed is something the matter?" Frigga asked her.

"No, everything is fine,"

"Jakeline," Frigga said quietly touching her shoulder making Jakeline sighed.

"Aster and I have not been successful in you know," She told her mother.

"Oh, you do know it will take time," Frigga told her.

"I know, I just wish,"

"I understand, it took your father and I a few hundred years before we had Thor, so do not worry so much about it," Frigga told her. "Now go see your brothers,"

"Thank you, Mother,"

"You're welcome," Frigga replied and saw as her youngest left to be with her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	29. Heirs In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is full of bright ideas.

**Secret Goddess**

**Twenty-Nine: Heirs in Charge**

Odin's asleep was a problem, not because the kingdom of Asgard went into riots. No that was, not the case, it was sometimes but they were taken down hard, but just the realms finding out brought out their vicious fighters trying to kill Odin for fun, to take control of Asgard. What they tended to forget now was that the two Prince's and the Princess of Asgard protected its border like nothing else could.

#

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline were currently finished their guard for a while, they had to fight a lot of demons and some of them were a lot of Muspelheim.

"They are crossing the line," Thor told his brother and sister.

"It's something that always happened when Father goes into Odin Sleep," Loki told him.

"He is saying the truth," Jakeline told him. "Jotunheim doesn't cause problems since they don't have the ability to do so, Muspelheim does,"

"We shall stop them from crossing our borders again," Thor thundered out. Loki and Jakeline looked at Thor and saw his face.

"No!" Loki and Jakeline told him.

"What do you not wish to protect our borders?" he asked them.

"Thor, what you're asking is for us to go to War with Muspelheim and we don't have an army or any plan of attack," Jakeline tried to get through his head, knowing it was just the hot-headedness.

"Thor is kind of right in wanting to stop the attacks, we shall speak to them," Loki said.

"Stopping the attacks is something, but we must protect Asgard's borders, Father will be waking up soon," Jakeline told them. "Though speaking would be something good,"

"Come, Jakeline you cannot say married life has stopped your sense of adventure," Thor told her. "You must come with us, Loki and I cannot have all the glory,"

"Jakeline, it is your decision but really we cannot have all the glory," Loki told her.

"Father will be waking up soon," she told them, and she was hoping to get back to Aster soon, to be back in their home with him.

"Jakeline you don't have time with us anymore," Thor told her

"You barely come to visit," Loki told her.

"Fine, just this once," She told them. "We must hurry because I want to get back to Aster as soon as possible,"

#

Aster was with North trying to help him, but his mind was kind of with Jakeline at the time. That and he was kind of helping North.

"Are ya sur' bout this mate?" Bunny asked.

"Da, I wish to ask Tooth to marry me?" North told him.

"So, now there will be a real Mrs. Claus," Bunny told him and North blushed a bit. He didn't understand, how humans knew he had a relationship, but they did, but it was with the wrong person.

"Da, but tis must be secret," North told him.

"It will da not worry bout that mate," Bunny told him.

"Have you heard from Jakeline?" North asked him.

"No, she's been gone fer a while," He told North.

"Tis been three months," North told him.

"Yes," Bunny told him. "But with Asgard aye'm nat sure, she could be gone all year," Bunny told North.

"She'll be back," North told him.

"Aye know," He told North.

#

In the Winter Palace, Old Man Winter was beginning to feel weak and sick. He knew; he was close to ending his cycle of life. He looked at the Moon who had always been a nice friend.

"If I shall lose my life, let me pick my successor and I think we both know who it will be old friend," Old Man Winter said and coughed. He knew what would happen too and he was scared. He didn’t want to let Mother Nature in control of his domain as he knew that part of her would not be able to understand it. At the same time, he knew that things would be different.

#

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline walked over to the Bifrost and looked at Heimdall.

"Old friend, we must attend some meetings," Thor told Heimdall.

"I know very well, where you three will be going," Heimdall.

"Will you let us pass?" Loki asked.

"As you wish," Heimdall said and the three of them followed Heimdall into the room. "I shall remind you if your return threatens Asgard the Bifrost will remain close to you,"

"We got no plans to die today?" Thor told him.

"None do," Heimdall said. The portal opened and everyone breathed in, for some reason Jakeline felt something bad was coming out of this.

#

Frigga saw that the Bifrost had been opened and she knew something was happening. Lately, she had been having the odd visions from before and she didn't want to think about them. She looked at her husband's sleeping form and knew he would wake soon.

"Let my vision be wrong," She begged silently.

#

_Muspelheim_

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline landed in Muspelheim and they all felt the heat of this world. They both knew things could get ugly and all of them covered themselves before they moved toward the castles of the land made of fire. They had to be incredibly careful and was the reason their capes were a darker color than their original colors.

"I feel dread," Jakeline told them. She had a reason too as well, as they toward the main castle.

They all felt the eyes of something looking at them.

"I sense their gaze upon us?" Thor said.

"There indeed eyes upon us, Thor," Loki told them.

#

In the castle a guard came over to the King of Muspelheim, Surtur was sitting on his throne with his Queen Sinmara and they were both talking.

"What have you come to bother us?" Surtur demanded and fire came out of the ground making the guard almost jump.

"The Son's and Daughter of the House of Odin have come to Muspelheim," The Guard told him.

"Hmm…they should not be here," Surtur said.

"Are we allowed to attack them?" the Guard asked.

"We shall see, what they need?" Sinmara said.

#

Thor, Loki, and Jakeline were getting ready because they felt it, trouble was coming. They arrived at the castle and were looking at the Guards.

"We wish to talk to Surtur?" Thor said.

"The King is waiting for your arrival," The Guard said, and they followed him to the throne room.

"We must be careful," Loki told Jakeline.

"Careful, they will do nothing, Brother," Thor told them. "The fire demons are weak, we are of Asgard,"

"You take care of the talking," Jakeline told Loki.

"I can speak for all of us as the future King of Asgard," Thor said.

"You're not the king yet," Jakeline reminded him and Thor looked at her. "The crown could still go to Loki or I," Jakeline told him, though she didn't want the crown and be Queen of Asgard.

"Why have you come to my Kingdom?" Surtur asked.

"We have come to make you seize your attack on Asgard," Thor told him.

"Tis not my fault Asgard is weak,"

"Asgard is not weak," Loki said.

"So is that the reason the Son's and Daughter of Odin come to stop us from attacking," Surtur taunted.

"The only reason we came is to stop you from losing more soldiers than you already have," Jakeline told him.

"How dare you?"

"How dare you, we Asgardians have showed ye time and again not to cross our borders, but you don't seem to understand the penalty of that,"

"What are you three going to do?" Surtur asked. Jakeline, Loki, and Thor saw that many of the fire demons were getting ready to attack.

"Just let them go," Sinmara said she wanted to show them their place but at the same time knowing that if they attacked them, it would be dangerous.

"Boys have a go at them," Surtur said and sat back down on his throne and looked at his wife. "Children must know the consequences to their actions,"

The fire demons came at them and Thor, Loki, and Jakeline moved more. They all began to fight, Jakeline used her ice and made it appear taking a whole chunk and make the fire-demons hiss in pain...

"Impossible," Surtur screamed as he saw that the Children of the House of Odin were making a dent to his Guard.

What none of them expected was for the next thing to happen. In the fight, Thor and Loki threw a guard toward the throne and it hit Queen Sinmara. Jakeline gasped when she saw that the Queen would not get up. The whole room seemed to get quiet and Jakeline moved toward the throne where Surtur grabbed his wife.

"What have you done?" he demanded of Thor and Loki.

"What have we done, you attacked us," Thor said. Jakeline touched the Queen and Surtur glared at her.

"She is still alive, just a bit bruised rest is what she will need," She told him. Surtur was just angry and he smacked Jakeline off and she landed on her feet, but it didn't stop her brothers from getting protective. They were about to attack when a light arrived.

"Odin," Surtur said.

"Surtur," Odin told him and Thor, Loki, and Jakeline were incredibly quiet they could tell their Father was pissed.

"Your children have come to my kingdom and attacked my wife,"

"We…" the three of them said.

"Silence," Odin told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	30. Don't Make Decisions In Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline does something that will change her life.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty: Don't Make Decisions in Anger**

"Silence," Odin said on top of Sleipnir and he looked at Surtur. "Stop this now,"

"Your children came for the fight," Surtur told him. "Tis right since their Father is a murderer and a thief,"

"I have not killed, any of your people unless provoke Surtur," Odin said.

"Your children wished for War I am giving them what they wanted," Surtur tells him.

"Then take is as such, actions of children and stop this," Odin told him. Surtur looked at his wife.

"Fine, leave but if they come back, we will take Asgard down," Surtur said.

"I take that as a threat, if I see another fire demon I will retaliate," Odin told him. The Bifrost opened and all four of them were taken back to Asgard.

#

They arrived in Asgard and Odin threw the sword at Heimdall pretty much taking him out of the observatory. Only Odin, Thor, Loki, and Jakeline stayed in. Odin was angry.

"Father…." all three of them said and Odin looked at them.

"Silence!" he said. "You three have no right to talk do I make myself clear. The moment I went into Deep-sleep I expected you three to protect Asgard's borders. I wake up and all I see is that the royal son's and daughter of the House of Odin have gone into Muspelheim with no plan for attack,"

"We did not wish to attack Father," Jakeline told him.

"Oh, is that so because I walked into a fight when I went in there. All three of you disgrace your ancestors with this choice, do you three realize the war that could have happened."

"It did not Father," Thor said.

"We didn't try to cause war," Loki said.

"This is not a game of children, Surtur could want your lives for what you did, you attacked his Queen, went into his land and most of all Asgard was opened to some kind of attack. You put Asgard in a state of distress and in a possible war, a war we cannot afford to have, do all three of you understand. If anyone would have found out that none of you were in Asgard things could have gotten more complicated for the rest of the Guards," Odin told them. "Is it War that all three of you crave so much, did the war we had hundreds of years ago did not suffice for you three,"

Loki, Thor, and Jakeline looked to the side feeling like small children. Odin was still angry, and he wanted to know the culprit, he had an idea who the culprit was, but he didn't want to name someone.

"Now I want to know the one responsible for this?!" he demanded. Loki and Thor looked at each other wondering who of them was going to take the blame. They knew one of them was going to get the punishment. "I'm waiting,"

"It was my idea Father," Jakeline said steeping up. Odin looked at Jakeline in shock.

"You orchestrated this trip," Odin said.

"Yes, I believed us strong enough to go into Muspelheim and take on Surtur telling him, he had no right to attack Asgard at all," She said. "I did not intend on making war,"

Odin couldn't believe it, but his rage and anger were blinding him to any reason a part of him told him that it was wrong.

"No Father…" Thor and Loki said trying to take the blame and Odin looked at them.

"Silence!" he thundered out and both Thor and Loki backed down. Odin looked at Jakeline. Jakeline looked at her brothers than at her Father. She was expecting to be sent to the silent realm or something she didn't expect anything else.

"Jakeline Frosti Odindottir you have betrayed the trust of your King, arrogance, stupidity, and selfishness has brought horror to the realms. You're unworthy of your title, of your power! Of the loved ones you have betrayed, this lesson I give you I hope you learn it well," Odin says and takes her staff away murmuring some words and Jakeline feels something trying to rip from her and she screams. Thor and Loki can only look in shock and they can't seem to move. They see the body drop and they can see Jakeline's spirit standing there.

"In the name of my Father and his Father before, I, Odin All-Father cast you out, with no memory of your life, no power until you prove yourself worthy of your title once again," Odin says and Jakeline's spirits get flung in a vortex. Odin looks at Jakeline's staff and he whispers so that his sons don't hear. He puts a spell on the staff and throws it on the portal.

"What…Father?" Thor said.

"What…what have you done?" Loki said.

"Jakeline has received her punishment," Odin said, but at the same time he begins to think, and Frigga comes in and she looks at Odin, Jakeline's body. Frigga runs toward it and holds onto her daughter.

"She isn't breathing, what happened?" she asks hysterically. "Our daughter!"

"She has received her punishment for what she has done," Odin said.

"But she was not at fault," Thor says.

"It was us," Loki says with tears in his eyes. Odin looks at both of his sons horrified. He has just punished his daughter and she was not at fault.

"We convinced her to come with us," Loki says.

"She just wanted to return to Aster," Thor tells him.

"Oh, Odin what have you done?" Frigga says with tears in her eyes as she knew that her vision had just come true.

"Can't you bring her back?" Thor asks.

"No, there are even things I cannot undo; her destiny is in her hands now," Odin tells them.

"Aster?" Frigga says.

"That will be your punishment," Odin tells them. "You are to inform Aster, why his mate, his wife will not return to him,” Odin says and bents down to get a hold of his daughter holding her close with a tear on his eyes, he was going to say to come up with a story to tell Aster but knew that wasn’t fair. He covers her with his own cloak and carries her with Frigga at his side. Thor and Loki are left there wallowing in guilt knowing that they didn’t know, what happened?

"What have we done?" Loki says and Thor looks at him.

"You must think, what we can tell Aster?" Thor says.

"We must go to Midgard," Loki says.

"It is the least you two will do," Heimdall says opening the portal.

#

Odin moves toward Jakeline's room and Frigga is trying to not cry but she cannot.

"It came true," She said.

"You saw this," Odin told her.

"Yes, but I did not understand," Frigga told him. "I have a terrible feeling about this,"

"We will watch over her, from here nothing will befall our child," Odin says. He opens the door and leys Jakeline in her bed. She looks like the newly dead and he crosses her arms.

"Where is her staff?" Frigga asks.

"In Midgard with her, it's power hidden when the time comes Loki or Thor will tell her when to break it and her memories will return to her," Odin tells Frigga. Frigga kisses Jakeline on the forehead and gesture Odin does as well. They walk out and Odin closes off the room, making it seem like no one would enter putting a protection charm.

#

Aster is there celebrating with the rest it had been a month since North had asked Tooth to marry him and she had accepted. He had told North not to wait for Jakeline because he knew that her Princess duties could take time and she probably already knew from Heimdall. Everyone sees a light.

"Ah, Bunny it seems Jakeline has returned," North says and Bunny practically runs outside, but what he sees is not his wife, but her brothers.

"Thor, Loki, what r ya doin' her' mates?" Bunny asks.

"We must speak to you privately," Loki says. Sandy looks at both brothers and he knows it's bad news. North and Tooth look at them too and North feels it in his belly.

"I have an empty room," North says. North has Jakeline's favorite Yeti Phil show them the way.

#

In the room, Aster looks at the two brothers and asks what he wanted to ask.

"Wher' is Jakeline?" he asks.

"As you know Jakeline had to leave for our Father's Odin-Sleep," Loki says.

"Aye'm aware has he woken yet?" Aster asks.

"Yes, but you see there was an attack," Thor says and Loki looks at him surprised because he was going to tell Aster the truth.

"Jakeline,” Loki said but he couldn’t think of a lie. He didn’t want to tell him a lie it wasn’t fair.

"What?!" Aster asked them. “Something happened to my wife, I deserve to know the truth?!”

"Jakeline is missing," Loki tells him and he feels like the worst person in the world. He could see the heartbreak in Aster's eyes, and he knew from Jakeline, how she never wanted to hurt him. How her biggest fear was to die and leave Aster alone and he and Thor had just made their sister's biggest fear come true?

“What do you mean that she is missing?”

"Aye, we apologize Aster," Thor says. Aster just bends and he looks lost. Both brothers looked at each other and wanted to go to him and give him the comfort that Jakeline would have wanted.

"We shall leave and come give you news if we find her," Loki says. Aster just nods but he is lost is there. Thor and Loki leave as fast as they can, and the Guardians go into the room to see Aster like that.

"What happened?" Tooth asks.

"Jak…she's missing or might be dead," Aster tells them and all the Guardians look at him in shock.

"That cannot be," North says.

"They don't think she's alive, she fell from the Bifrost," Aster tells them.

"Oh, Bunny," Tooth says.

"Aye, aye…excuse me," Bunny says and taps his foot on the ground before leaving. Tooth and Sandy want to follow but North stops them.

"Let him go," North says.

"But North," Tooth says.

"He has lost the love of life, he needs to be alone,” North says and Tooth hugs him and cries into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so don't hate Thor and Loki keep in mind that before the movies they tended to do bad things. Leave comments and kudos.


	31. Overland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline gets a new set of parents.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-One: Overland**

Elizabeth Overland knew that her pregnancy was dangerous, she had lost two children already. But lately, she had been feeling a lot stronger and she was happy.

"Oh, I think I might give birth first," Mary Burgess told her as they cleaned the clothes.

"What do you think, you will have?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Oh, John hopes it's another girl, but I think he wants the boy," She tells Elizabeth and they both chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I just hope the child is healthy," Elizabeth told her.

"We can have the children play together and they could be friends," Mary told her. Elizabeth smiled, mostly because Mary was the nicest person in the town beside the Bennett's since some of the people judge her for not having children yet.

#

It was getting close to winter and Elizabeth and Jackson were both getting nervous because they wanted their child to survive but in the winter months it could be dangerous. When Elizabeth went into labor, Jackson was walking outside trying to not get nervous.

"She is going to be fine," John Burgess told him.

"I hope so," Jackson told him.

#

Odin was looking over in Midgard since the spirit of his daughter was there. He had chosen to send the soul of her daughter to be born to a couple who hadn't been able to. A couple whose ancestors had been in Jakeline's group of Demon Hunters who stopped but had been great.

"Is she fine?" Frigga asked him.

"Our daughter is fine," Odin told her.

"Her husband?" Frigga asked him. Odin didn't want to think about that it was a regret he had.

"He is hurting," Odin told her. "Jakeline has been born,"

"What did they name her?" Frigga asked him. Odin smiled.

"The Norn's have a sense of humor,"

"Meaning?" Frigga asked him.

"She has been named Jacqueline Rose Overland," Odin told her, Frigga smiled.

"Indeed," Frigga told him, she knew someone had gone to be helpful.

#

Elizabeth looked at her daughter as she held her in her arms and was happy.

"Your daughter is very healthy," The midwife told her.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, look at her dear your child is very healthy," The Midwife told her. Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and couldn't help but smile. Jackson had already come inside to see their daughter and he was incredibly happy naming her Jacqueline.

"You will come to check on her, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, it is Winter, and I'm surprised she came very healthy but maybe that is just me," the Midwife told her.

“Thank you, Diana,” Elizabeth said. The Midwife left the happy couple with their daughter. Artemis breathed in closed her eyes, knowing she had been able to be of help to one of her friends. She just hoped that Jakeline would be happy here, she had to be sworn into silence by her Father. She walked over to the man that was set to be the father. She saw as he walked in and kissed his wife being incredibly close. 

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"Never better," Elizabeth told him.

"She's beautiful," Jackson told Elizabeth.

#

Tooth and North were both nervous. They wanted to put their wedding on hold to wait for Jakeline to be found. They didn't believe she was gone but they just hoped that she was missing in one of the Nine Realms.

Aster looked at them and sighed. He was sad that his wife was missing or that maybe she was gone but he didn't want his friends to put off their wedding and he knew that Jakeline would not want that.

"We will put our wedding off until we find Jakeline," Tooth told Bunny as the Guardians had gathered again. Sandy was sad at seeing his friends do that. Bunny shook his head.

"No," Bunny told them.

"But Bunny," North said.

"Jakeline would not want that," Bunny told him. "She would want ya ta marry,"

" Aster we could wait," Tooth said.

"Give it two years, Da," North said.

"Fine, but if she isn't found ya will marry," Aster told them. "Please, Jakeline will feel guilty if ya don't marry because of her,"

"Okay," Tooth told him.

#

Jacqueline was being raised incredibly well by Elizabeth and Jackson. She was adored by them and she was a happy toddler. Jacqueline would follow Jackson with the sheep, and it made him smile.

"You know your mother will be worried," Jackson told Jacqueline as she had tried to follow him out the door.

"Dad," She told him.

"That's right," Jackson told her.

"Jack," Elizabeth said and came over to pull Jacqueline close to her and she laughed. "Will you be late?"

"I don't think so," Jackson answered. They kissed and they both smiled at each other, Jacqueline smiled and waved as Elizabeth waved at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	32. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster meets a very interesting little girl.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Two: Easter**

In Asgard, Frigga knew that she was just hurting herself. She went to her daughters' room that hadn't been there for four years according to Midgard and time had never seemed to be a bother to Asgardians but now to Frigga, it was a reminder. A reminder of what she had lost. She arrived at her daughter's chambers and went inside sitting down in the little ottoman she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"You'll be home soon," Frigga told her. She had been coming like this for some time. To talk to the prone figure the body that didn't move anymore, that didn't have any life. But something was bothering her because she knew that her daughter would come back, but she didn't know how and when she tried to see it wouldn't come.

#

Loki stood near the door and he looked at his mother. It made him feel guilty at the fact that it was his fault that Jakeline wasn't with them. He left his mother alone and he tried not to think about anything. He ended up going to the Bifrost and looked at Heimdall.

"How is Jakeline?" he asked.

"Your sister is fine, she is healthy," Heimdall told him.

"Is she happy?"

"Indeed, her mortal family is rather kind," Heimdall told him. "They love her very much,"

"Thank you," Loki told him.

"The Norn's will it to happen," Heimdall told him.

"Yet we never have hand in fate," Loki told him.

"It could be changed but the change is very hard to make," Heimdall told Loki, Loki didn't say anything, and he just left.

#

Four-year-old Jacqueline was getting ready for the next holiday that was supposed to come soon.

"You can’t be too happy," Michael Burgess told Jacqueline.

"Yes, I can," She told him with her little hands on her hips.

"Why Easter is not Christmas?" Michael told her.

"I'm going to see Easter Bunny," She said jumping up and down in happiness. "We get to find eggs and they're so pretty,"

"I still like Christmas better," Michael told her. "But I help you find the eggs,"

"Okay," She told him with a smile. Mary and Elizabeth were looking at their children with a smile.

"You think our children will fall in love when they're older?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth told her, though she knew that her daughter would have to marry later, and it might happen. "They will be very good friends,"

"I hope so," Mary told her.

#

_The Warren_

Bunny was painting all his eggs for the night to come. Something he hadn't noticed that the rest of the Guardians had was that he had become a bit more of a recluse like before. He didn't talk to anyone much all the time he expended his time with his eggs and his plants. There was one spot he didn't move much from and it was Jakeline's plants there was a part of him and for some reason, he couldn't shake it, that told him that his wife was alive. He didn't know where and he knew that Thor and Loki had told him. He had wanted to go visit Odin himself, but he knew that he wouldn’t get answers. The one to have come to visit him was Frigga and she had cried with him, letting him know that she would fix it.

#

Jacqueline woke up early, changed, and was ready before she went to her parent's bedroom.

"Papa, Momma, it's Easter," She said and jumped into the bed just for her father to grab her and pull her to both her mother's side and his.

"It's still early Jackie," Jackson told her. "You won't give the poor Easter Bunny time to hide the eggs,"

"Oh, can I just go out please?" she asked him and gave him huge puppy-eyes.

"Fine, but be very careful," Jackson told her. Jacqueline kissed her mother's forehead and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before moving out of the bed and running to get her cloak and her basket. Jackson and Elizabeth stayed there for a bit.

"I don't know where she got all that energy from?" Elizabeth said. "But it has to be from your side of the family,"

"Maybe," Jackson said, but for some reason, he was not sure he just guessed his daughter was one of a kind.

#

Jacqueline knew that all the kids in town got Ten eggs from the Easter Bunny and she really loved the eggs, but she wanted to see the Easter Bunny. She noticed that she was not the only kid out, many of the kids were already up and trying to find eggs.

"Hey, Jack,” Michael told her and walked up to her in his basket were already two eggs.

"Aw, you didn't wait," Jacqueline told him.

"You didn't get out fast enough, come on let's go find more eggs," Michael said and the two small children ran off to find the eggs.

They found most of their eggs, but Jacqueline just needed one more.

"We look everywhere," Michael whined.

"No, we didn't," she told him.

"Michael!" they both heard the scream.

"My mom is calling me," Michael told her.

"Okay, go," Jacqueline said. Michael left her there in the forest and she continued to look for the last egg she needed.

#

Bunny was almost finished with this small village; he could see the children getting their eggs. It made him smile a bit with happiness and the hope that was filling their hearts. He moved toward the forest when he heard a noise. It almost heard like a brand snapping. He moved toward the noise to see someone falling. He moved and caught the person when he saw it was a little kid.

"Oh, you're the Easter Bunny," He looked down to see the brown hair girl with brown doe eyes looking at him with awe.

"Ya hav' ta be careful, Sheila," Bunny told her before lowering her down.

"I was trying to get your egg it was on top of the tree," She told him and grabbed the egg that was on the floor.

"Shouldn't ya be with the other kids?" he asked.

"I was with Michael, but his mom called him," she told him and looked at him with huge eyes. "But I wanted to meet you,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, Michael likes Santa, but I like you better you make pretty eggs," She told him with a huge smile and Bunny returned to the smile.

"Is that so?" He liked hearing that he beat North at something it was the petty side of him.

"Uh-huh, but you seem sad," She told him.

"Aye'm very happy," he told her and was surprised she could tell so easily.

"You have to be happy, whoever you sad about is okay," She told him with a brilliant smile one that reminded him so much of his wife and it was weird. He heard a noise and looked at the small girl maybe she would have looked if Jakeline and he had a daughter except with white hair and green eyes.

"Aye have to go, Sheila, happy Easter," He said tapped his foot on the ground, and disappeared. Jacqueline smiled before she grabbed her basket and out of the trees, she saw her Father come in.

"Jacqueline, why are you here?" he asked her.

"I came to find my last egg Daddy," She told him, Jackson carried her and put her on his waist to get her back home to Elizabeth. "I saw the Easter Bunny," She whispered.

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Uh-huh, when I get older can I marry the Easter Bunny, Daddy?" Jacqueline asked him in all innocence. Jackson just smiled.

"Yes, Jacqueline you can marry the Easter Bunny," Jackson said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	33. Sister & A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin begins a plan, someone's story has become a fairytale.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Three: Sister & A Plan **

_Asgard_

Odin was thinking of bringing Jakeline back home and the only way to do that was to take her away from her mortal family. Frigga and he were in their private room talking about Asgard's Affairs.

"I believe I would bring Jacqueline back now," Odin told her.

"Odin, as much as I want you to bring our daughter home, I do not think it would be right," Frigga told him.

"You want our daughter back as much as I do, I see you go to her bedroom to see her I do not want to see you suffer knowing I'm the one that acted in such a way and cause you this harm," Odin told her; because he knew that with Frigga he could bear down and show his weakness. Frigga walked up to him and grabbed his cheek.

"Her mortal parents adore her, if you took her away I believe they would die without her, you and I both know they couldn't have children before Jakeline and that was mostly us," Frigga told him. Odin looked at his wife and sighed.

“There must be something that we could do?” Odin said.

“Well we could right a wrong and tell Aster of what actually happens and help him,” Frigga said.

“You mean,” Odin said.

“You always wonder if she was Jakeline’s True Love and what other way to know,” Frigga told him.

“We are going to have to wait a bit longer,” Odin told her.

#

Jacqueline was with her father in the fields with the sheep. She was humming and smiling as the sheep moved. The eight-year-old was incredibly happy. She grabbed her Father's staff to move the sheep.

"Daddy, when did you get the staff?" Jacqueline asked him. Jackson turned to look at her.

"Hmm…I found this staff before your mother told me you were going to be born," Jackson told her.

"Oh, really?" she asked him. "Daddy, am I going to have a little sister soon?"

"Now, why would you ask that?" Jackson told her.

"Well because Michael is getting a little brother or sister and maybe I want to be an older sister too,"

"Ah," Jackson told her.

#

A few weeks later Jacqueline received the news that she was going to be an older sister. She wouldn't stop telling Michael about it, since they were the closest of friends. Even as the months passed and the due date was getting closer.

"Maybe it'll be a girl," Jacqueline told him.

"You told me that already, Jackie," Michael told her. They were walking in the woods when for some reason Michael heard his mother calling him.

"Michael! Michael, can you come home?" Mary yelled out.

"Your mom is calling you," Jackie said.

"I know, come let's go," He told her grabbing her hand.

"Um….no, I have to see something," Jacqueline told him, she was being pulled toward the forest.

"But…"

"Michael!"

"Go or you won't get to go to storytime," Jacqueline told him.

"Okay, don't stay too much in the woods," Michael told her. Michael left and Jacqueline began to walk deeper into the wood.

"Jacqueline," She heard someone whisper.

"Hello is someone there?" she asked.

"Come," The voice told her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes," The voice said, Jacqueline was weird out because it didn't sound like her Dad, but she felt like she knew the voice. She got closer and saw a man sitting down on one of the trees.

"Oh," She said. The man looked at her and he seemed older and he seemed to be missing an eye, dirty clothes, in his hand was a wooden staff.

"Hello, do you have any food for an aging man?" he asked her. Jacqueline looked at him and there was a part of her that wanted to run back home because her parents told her not to trust strangers. Another part of her told said to help the old man and that he wasn’t a stranger.

"I only have fruit and a small piece of bread will that be enough?" she asked him.

"Yes," Jacqueline got closer and took her bag off before giving him an apple and a piece of bread.

"Here you go sir," She told him. The old man helped himself to the food. "Are you hurt?"

"No, child just very hungry," He told her. "What is the name of the person who gave me such a kind gesture?"

"Um…Jacqueline Rose Overland sir and yours if you don't mind me asking?"

"Woden," He told her with a small smile.

"Oh, do you want to go into the village I'm pretty sure they could give you home," Jacqueline told him.

"No, I must go on my journey," He told her. "Now tell me child what had you so happy with your friend?" Jacqueline smiled at him.

"I'm getting a little brother or sister, I get to be an older sister and play with them, teach them and help them," She told him.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh but most of all I get to protect her," she told him.

"Will that make you truly happy?" he asked her.

"More than anything in the world sir," She told him.

"Jacqueline!" she heard her mother calling, she turned around.

"Oh, my mother is calling," She told him.

"I believe you will be a great sister," He told her.

"Then…" she turned around back to the older man and he was just gone. She looked around but didn't find him.

"I'm coming Momma," She said and walked outside the forest to see her mother standing there.

"Jacqueline, what were you doing?" Elizabeth asked her. She knew that her daughter liked being in the forest it was something she was used to. But someone had told her that her daughter would be missing if she didn't call her soon.

"I was looking at the pretty flowers, Mommy," Jacqueline told her and she didn't know why she lied, but she had a feeling she should leave that meeting to herself.

"Okay, well come to supper so you can go and listen to your father's stories," Elizabeth told her.

"Okay," Jacqueline said.

#

Later all the children of the village were sitting down in the campfire waiting for Overland's stories, he was one of the best storytellers of the town. Michael and Jacqueline were sitting together.

"My mom didn't call me when we were in the forest," Michael told her and Jacqueline shrugged.

"We both heard," Jacqueline told him.

"Is everyone here?" Jackson asked.

"Yes!" was the answer he got.

"Alright, well I know I haven't told you, kids, this story," Jackson told them.

"What story?" Lily Bennett asked.

"About the daughter of Old Man Winter," Jackson told them.

"I didn't know Old Man Winter had a daughter," The older kid inquire.

"True, but that is because he is Old Man Winter's most prize individual and the only one known to hold his heart, he loved her above all other," He said. "In my family, there is a story that the Winter Princess battled the Nightmare King himself without being seeing,"

"Nu-uh girls can't fight," One of the boys said.

"Well this girl did, she was trained very early in battle, magic and the most important things, unlike her father, she was thought to care for the humans she wasn't as cold and Winter with her was always fun. But they also say she was lonely,"

"Mr. Jackson what did the Winter Princess look like?" one of the girls asked.

"Ah, right I haven't told you that bit have I," he said. "The Winter Princess is said to be beautiful, with white curly hair that runs down her back, pale skin and her eyes are the most impressive of all they are the bluest color you would ever see,"

"But why was she lonely?" Jacqueline asked.

"Ah because she even if the fun part of the Kingdom she had never been allowed out much until after she helped her Father with the Nightmare, King, it is said then that she found her heart," Jackson told them. "She found a young gentleman wounded by the Nightmare King and she helped him escape her clutches,"

"She fell in love," The girls smiled.

"Ah…he must have been weak," The boys whined.

"Now that is not true the young gentleman was a warrior, a Warrior of Spring and she hid him in a cave for several days curing him of his injuries. When he finally awoke, they say he thought of her as his angel so he kissed her and it shocked the Winter Princess so much, but the Nightmare King was hunting both the Princess and the Warrior so they went to hide slowly they fell in love but Spring and Winter, it was not allowed no matter how much they wanted and when the Winter Princess talked to her father, he told them that if he waited for her they could marry but if he did not or broke the rule he would never see her again…"

"Jackson you need to come your wife has gone into labor," One of the village woman told him. Jackson grabbed Jacqueline and they walked away to wait it out.

#

They waited for hours when finally, the midwife came out with a huge smile.

"They are ready for you," Artemis told them, she was asked to help once more as she knew the child inside would have died otherwise. Jackson and Jacqueline went inside, and Elizabeth was propped in the bed with a blanket in her arms.

"Come meet your little sister," Elizabeth told Jacqueline and Jackson leaned her over.

"What's her name?" Jacqueline asked her.

"Philippa Scarlet Overland," Elizabeth told her.

"Pippa, I like Pippa better," Jacqueline told them and her parents smiled at the nickname. "Hi Pippa, I'll always protect you," She told her little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	34. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does something nice, Frigga decides to take matters into her own hands. Jakeline gets something back that belongs to her.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Four: Necklace**

In Asgard, Loki was in Jakeline's room once again and he saw her most faithful servant finishing her clean up.

"Do you always come?" he asked her.

"Yes, my lord I don't wish for her to finally wake and not be presentable," Rag told him. "Now I should leave you with Lady Jakeline,"

Loki waited until the woman left before he looked at her and saw the necklace that was on her neck. He knew how important it was for her sister, but it was always so hidden. He had seen it when she had come back from spending her time with Aster the first time.

"Mother always comes to see you," Loki told her. "I don't travel the Bifrost so I can ask Heimdall, I believe he misses your questions. We had to lie to your husband but it has already been fourteen years and it is getting harder to lie, you will think I being the _'silver-tongue'_ would find it easy,"

Loki looked out Jakeline's windows because he sometimes couldn't look at the body that was there.

"Our brother is being an idiot like usual he doesn't understand what he has done and is becoming like no one we both knew, I wish you would return I wish father would have made you return before your mortal sister was born, she was going to be your replacement in a way to get you back here but Father choose to keep you over there because it is what you wanted," Loki told her. He got closer to her body and took the necklace off.

"But it is your birthday today both immortal and mortal and I believe I shall give you something that is yours," Loki said and looked at the necklace, he would have to hide it from Heimdall when he takes it out but it wasn't the first nor will it be the last time.

#

Jacqueline was sleeping rather comfortably when someone jumped on her bed and she jumped to see her little sister sitting there.

"Happy Birthday Jack," Pippa told her and went to hug her.

"Thanks, Pippa," Jacqueline told her.

"Momma made breakfast," Pippa told her. Jacqueline got up and grabbed Pippa's hand before she arrived at the kitchen and she was wrapped in a huge hug by her Father.

"Happy Birthday little girl," Jackson told her.

"Thanks, Daddy," Jacqueline told him, she helped her mother put the table and Elizabeth just smiled at her before hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birthday," Elizabeth told her.

"Thanks, Momma," Jacqueline told her and the family sat down to eat their breakfast before both Jackson and Jacqueline would be going out. Finally, Jackson and Jacqueline were out on their own with the sheep.

"What do you wish for your birthday?" Jackson asked her.

"I don't need anything," she told him because she really couldn't think of anything at all, she had a sister and her family. She was healthy, in the back of her mind, she knew that there was something she wanted but she couldn’t say.

"Well how about I give you the day off," Jackson told her they were both interrupted by someone.

"Hello, Mr. Overland," Michael said running up to them.

"Hello, Michael," Jackson said with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Jackie I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me for your birthday we can go to the other town," Michael told her.

"I think that would be a great idea, I was just telling Jacqueline she would get the day off for her birthday," Jackson told him interrupting his daughter from saying anything, he knew this would be a good match.

"But..." Jacqueline said.

"Go on, it's your birthday and you know you want to," Jackson told her it was known in the village that both Jacqueline and Michael liked to play around more than anyone well Jacqueline was more prone to mischief. Michael grabbed Jacqueline's hand and they both moved together.

"Fine let me go get my cloak," Jacqueline said, but she had a small smile on her face. Jackson saw as both children left.

#

"You know you didn't have to take me anywhere?" Jacqueline told Michael.

"I just want you to have fun, and your all about fun," Michael told her with a smile. Jacqueline just smiled at him.

"What did your mother want us to get?" Jacqueline asked. "I know you and your mother must have sent you for things across the town," Jacqueline told him. The next town was just over the forest and that had already gone to it.

"She wants me to get some herbs," Michael told her. Jacqueline found that weird because Michael hated getting herbs, he just liked working with his Father.

"Oh," She told him.

"You know I heard Julianne is getting married," Michael told her.

"Really, my mother spoke of that too, she said she is marrying a boy from outside the town,"

"Uh-huh," Michael said. Jacqueline didn't say anything she tried to ignore that she was getting older, in a few years, she would be in the same position Julianne was and that she would be married off to someone. She had a feeling that it would be wrong, and she didn’t want to be married off to a stranger.

#

_Warren_

Aster hated this day, not because it was Winter as many would believe, he of all people understood the meaning of the seasons. He walked toward ' _her'_ garden. It had been fourteen years and he had not heard any news from his wife not even a bit of her presence. He had received some news from his wife's family that they were getting close, but they were still not sure.

_'Wait for me.'_ he could hear her whisper to his ears. He looked down at her garden and gave them a little magic to get the plants to grow. He made sure there were no weeds, when bright light exploded in the Warren, he stood up and saw the light of the Rainbow Bridge dissipate. Standing there was none other than Frigga.

“Aster,” she said.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” he asked and opened his eyes. “Not that I mind you visiting of course,”

“I know,” she said with a smile and giving him, her hand. “Now come, you and I have much to speak off,” 

#

Old Man Winter had made this Winter a bit colder and he didn't mind. He touched his forehead and noticed more and more breakage. He was getting more tired and he looked up at the Moon and knew that soon the time would come.

"Old Man Winter are you alright?" one of the Sprites asked him.

"No, I'm getting tired," Old Man Winter told the Sprite. The Sprite looked at him with sadness the Winter Castle was getting so sad it didn't look like before. The Sprite knew that Jakeline had been the reason for the happiness, but now that was not the case, Old Man Winter seem to begin to lose his mind and it was beginning to worry not only her but some of the Spirits. They were just thankful that Jakeline’s powers still worked and kept the Winter Forest from being discovered and broken into.

#

_Burgess_

Jacqueline and Michael were walking back to town with the herbs in their arms and everything ready.

"I race you," Michael told her.

"Sure, I'm still winning you," Jacqueline told him. They both ran together and arrived back to Michaels's home where Mary was already waiting for them.

"Michael, Jacqueline," Mary told them. "Thank-you,"

"You're welcome, Miss Burgess, I'm going back home," Jacqueline told her.

"Okay, Michael walk Jacqueline to her house," Mary told him.

"Okay, Mom,"

Michael and Jacqueline walked together to her home, many of the neighbors were looking at the friends.

"Where else do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Let's go skate in the lake," Jacqueline told him.

"Sure," Michael said. They separated from each other so they could go grab their skates.

"Jack, where are you going?" Pippa asked her.

"I'm going to go skate with Michael," Jacqueline told her.

"Oh, can I go?" Pippa asked her.

"You're still small Pippa," Elizabeth said. "Have fun, Jacqueline,"

"Okay Mom," Jacqueline said before kissing Pippa on the forehead. "Sorry, Pippa I'll teach you some time okay,"

"Okay," Pippa told her and smiled. Michael knocked on the door and Elizabeth opened it and let him inside.

"Jacqueline, are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Jacqueline told him.

"Hi, Michael," Pippa told him jumping in happiness.

"Hello, Pippa," Michael said with a smile.

"Jack said she would teach me, how to skate when I'm a little older," Pippa told him.

"Yeah, I'll be there to teach you as well," Michael said.

"Let's go," Jacqueline said.

#

Michael and Jacqueline were both skating in the lake and it was nice the ice was not thin, and it made them happy.

"This Winter is going to be cold," Michael told her.

"I like Winter," Jacqueline told him.

"I know," Michael told her.

They didn't notice the person looking at them from the trees. They continued to skate, and Jacqueline looked to the trees and saw a figure standing there. she squinted her eyes a bit, but the figure moved.

"We should get back home it's getting late?" Michael told her. He knew that it was too dangerous to stay outside.

"Okay,"

"I'll race you again," Michael said.

"You go it," Jacqueline told him.

They both got their skates off and ran in the forest. Jacqueline took a bit of a short-cut and the place seemed to be getting longer. She heard a noise.

"Whose there?" Jacqueline asked.

"Hello, help?" a voice said it was that of a frightened child.

"Where are you?"

"In the tree," The voice sounded. Jacqueline looked at the tree and saw the little boy sitting there.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm scared," He told her. Jacqueline got a good look at the boy and he seemed well dressed and had black hair and green eyes.

"There's nothing to be scare of," She told him.

"I lost my sister," He told her.

"Come we'll find her," Jacqueline told him and stretched her hand for him to take; the little boy took it and smiled at her.

"Your nice, just like my sister," He told her.

"Thank-you," Jacqueline said. They walked together and the little boy seemed to be talking, they arrived at the village and Michael came and he had a smile on his face.

"I beat you," Michael told her.

"No…." She didn't feel anything on her hand, and she looked to see the boy was gone but her hand was holding something.

"Jackie?" Michael asked.

"Let's go," Jacqueline said. Michael walked ahead of her and she looked at her hand to see a necklace made of wood, it seemed like an Easter egg, she didn't know why it felt familiar to her, but she put it in her pocket. She didn't see the man standing on the trees and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. :)


	35. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline is living her life, Bunny is told important news. Mother Nature visits Old Man Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be different.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Five: Choices**

Thor sat down next to the body of Jakeline. He looked at it and moved her hair I bit.

"Little sister," He whispered, and people would be surprised by the arrogant prince to be so quiet. But Thor knew that no one believed he ever came into Jakeline's room, he knew that Loki believed that. But that was not the case. He came when he knew that his mother was not here when Loki didn't come. He knew of the only person that didn't come and that was his Father.

"Aye, do not know how to say this," Thor said grabbing her hand. "But if ye hear me in your mortal form, forgive me. If I hath not suggested going on such an adventure, ye would be here with us, ye would be with Aster. Tis my greatest regret," Thor looked at Jakeline's body and he let some tears out, something he didn't do in front of anyone he was the Crown Prince of Asgard after all.

"A woman has been trying to gain my attention, her name is Amora, and I've turned her down she does not feel like my true love. I don't see her as you saw Aster as if I could only see that person, Loki finds her interesting but I don't think he will go after her our brother is burying himself in his books getting stronger in magic he wants to be the most powerful of sorcerers out there. I do not blame him," Thor whispered to Jacqueline.

#

_The Warren_

Aster was looking at Frigga with shock on his face. He had just been given the biggest news in his life and knew that there was a secret Thor and Loki were hiding from him.

“Do you mean Jakeline is alive?” Aster said.

“Yes, I thought it best to tell you as I know it was wrong of my sons’ to hide this from you for so long, but Jakeline is almost of age in her mortal form and you would be able to help her,” Frigga told him.

“She doesn’t remember me?” Aster said and it hurt his heart.

“She doesn’t remember anyone,” Frigga told him. “She was reborn in a way, she is the child of the Overland’s,”

“Overland’s, I heard of them they belonged to the group Jakeline trained,” Aster said remembering the surnames.

“Yes, Odin made sure to keep her with someone that would protect her,”

“When can I go?” Aster asked.

“In a few months, I suggest you get your own magic ready,” Frigga told him. “I trust that you will bring her home,”

“Always,” Aster told her. Frigga smiled brightly before kissing his forehead.

#

_A Few Months Later_

The Guardians were looking outside, North was the one to be more worried.

"Tis colder, no?" he asked them.

"Yeah, Old Man Winter has been making Winter much colder than before," Tooth told them.

"Sandy, have you talked to him?" North asked. Sandy looked at the three Guardians and began to show them pictures, he showed them the forest but there was a bubble on top of it as if it was blocked.

"Wait ya can't get into the Winter Castle?" Bunny asked him and Sandy nodded his head.

"The Winter King is getting colder and his heart is becoming rock," North said.

"We need to do something," Tooth said.

"Aye don't think we can do anything at all," Bunny told them. "The barriers were put there by my wife; they were strong enough to keep Pitch away from the Winter Castle,"

"We must wait?" North said.

"What will be the cost?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"We worked hard to keep the children happy," Bunny told them.

"True, well I have gifts to make,” North told them. Bunny didn’t know how to bring it up, but he knew that he had to tell them.

“I actually needed to speak with you?” Bunny told them. Sandy turned to look at him and out of the Guardian, he was more aware of everything.

“What is it Bunny?” Tooth asked.

“I will be leaving in a few months, I will be searching for Jakeline,” Aster said and both Tooth North looked at each other with surprise.

“You’ve found her?” North asked.

“I got a clue of where she might be, so I will be looking for her,” Bunny told them.

“Do you need our help?” North asked.

“No, I will make the trip on my own,” Aster said. “I will be going with the Asgardians,”

“Ah it makes sense the brothers,” North said.

“I will be making trips at different times,” Bunny told them.

“Finally, it will be fun to have Jakeline back and you will no longer be sad my friend,” North told him.

“We will see,”

#

Jackson was seeing his daughter tell her best friend goodbye, Michael was leaving to become a man and Jakeline was distraught about it. They were both hugging and smiled at each other they wouldn't be seeing each other until Michael turned eighteen and they would be apart since then.

"He'll be fine," Jackson told his daughter touching her shoulder.

"I know," She told him. Jackson knew her daughter liked to play games and she had fun all the time something Elizabeth was trying to stop because things would change, Jacqueline was growing and she had to understand that being an adult was not easy.

"In a few years he'll be back and both of you will be friends again," Jackson told her.

"We're going to be growing Dad, and both of us will be married off and having our own families," Jacqueline told him and she had this look in her eyes that she would sometimes get and tell him that she was older than she looked.

"He gave you that necklace," Jackson said, after her birthday Jacqueline had put on that necklace, he and Elizabeth assumed it was from Michael. Jacqueline didn't prove them wrong and at the same time she couldn't, what was she going to say that a kid left it in her hand before he disappeared, that she felt that the necklace was hers and it was a missing piece.

"I'm going with Pippa," Jacqueline told him. Jacqueline had been feeling weird, she heard whispers, and last time she swore she felt the wind hug her, but she ignored it and had told no one. She didn’t want to be blamed of being a witch.

#

_Winter Forest_

Old Man Winter was sitting on his throne when one of his Sprites came forward.

"What do you want?"

"Mother Nature has come to visit sire,"

"Let her in," Old Man Winter said. He saw a Mother Nature entered the room, black hair, pale skin a large dress where the top was a clear blue and the bottom detailed of the seasons in all their glory.

"King Winter is good to see you," Mother Nature said but she noticed that Old Man Winter did not look alright anymore.

"My Lady, what a surprise," He told her.

"Winter is something the matter you have never frozen the earth so much," Mother Nature asked.

"My daughter has gone missing, but she will come home," Old Man Winter told her.

"Please try not to freeze so much your daughter will come back to you," Mother Nature told him, but she wasn't sure there was an actual daughter but she didn't know much of the Winter Kingdom unlike the other Seasons; Winter was the only one to have a kingdom and was isolated, the only one she had to come with an actual invitation.

"She will, she will," Old Man Winter told her his eyes clouding a bit. Mother Nature could tell that the man was losing his mind, but she needed to wait because if she went against him bad things could happen to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews.


	36. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and John come up with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, I will be continuing this of course.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Six: Decisions**

The Guardians Ball was the biggest thing in the world for the Guardians of the world and the Spirits. Tooth was standing with the rest of the Guardians, but she noticed that Bunny seemed to be getting sadder and the fact that he didn't want to be there. She sighed, someone grabbed her hand and she saw North looking at her and smiled.

"Come let's dance," He told her.

"Okay," She told him.

North pulled her over to the dance floor and they began to float in it, it seemed so weird to a lot of the Spirit World, why this man would choose her and sometimes she wondered but then he would hold her as something precious and she would remember, he never saw her as something fragile even if he touched her like that was the case, no he saw her as the Warrior Queen, someone to be his equal.

She saw to the side and remembered that the dance floor wouldn't always be empty except they had another couple with them. She wanted that couple to be there with them, dancing and being happy.

"She will be found soon," North told her.

"I hope so," Tooth told him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Nicholas,"

"I love you too my Queen," North told her. They both danced the night away.

#

_Asgard_

Frigga was looking into her water trying to see the future it didn't happen much, but when she wanted to do it, it seemed to get hard. She didn't know what she wanted to see, but at the same time, she knew.

"Trying to see into the future again, my Queen?" Odin asked.

"Maybe," Frigga told him as he went to sit beside her.

"What's in your mind?" Odin asked.

"Jakeline, when do you plan to bring her?" Frigga asked him.

"Jakeline's powers are beginning to try to break free for she has shown herself worthy, but they will come with her memories, she would see things, as of now she should feel the wind and if we talk to her body she should be able to feel our whispers,” Odin told her. "I know that you informed Aster of where she is, which is good, he might help us get her back,”

"She is about to turn seventeen in her mortal years, we both know what that means," Frigga told him.

"I'm aware," Odin told her. “Which is the reason I didn’t object of you telling Aster,”

"Something else is on your mind," Frigga told him changing the subject.

"Muspelheim is starting to become a problem, once more," Odin told her. "I fear it will come to attack us soon, we have to be prepared,"

"We will," Frigga said.

#

Jackson was talking with John Burgess and something was on their mind.

"Our children are turning seventeen soon," John told Jackson.

"I know, can you believe it?" Jackson said.

"Have you thought about Jacqueline's future?" John asked.

"I've tried not to think of it," Jackson admitted to him because he wouldn't be able to meet the dowry. "Why?"

"Well seeing as our children are good friends and Michael seems to be courting Jacqueline through the letters we have read, I am sure, they would make a good couple," John said. They both didn’t want to lie knowing they had read the letters their children sent to each other to make sure they were proper.

"John, I don't think I'm going to able to make the dowry," Jackson told him.

"Jackson we've been friends for a long time, I don't want Jacqueline to suffer and I love her as a daughter already, we'll just be making it official she won't be treated badly by her groom, she will have a great life," John said.

"Our children together," Jackson said.

"Yes," John said.

"I think it's a good idea, Jacqueline and Michael have been good friends they would be very happy," Jackson said. "But I can't have Jacqueline married at seventeen,"

"No," John told him. "Michael won't be back until he is eighteen which will be a few months before your daughter's birthday and he will court her properly,"

"We should talk to both Michael and Jacqueline to make sure they are okay with the wedding," Jackson said.

"Yes, we will, but they've been together for so long it's not like someone is going to come and win your daughter's heart," John told Jackson.

#

In Asgard, Thor and Loki were together when Amora came over to them.

"Lord Loki, would you be so kind to let me speak to your brother in private?" Amora asked.

"Alright," Loki said in annoyance. "I'll be in the library, brother,"

"Of course, you will," Thor told him. They both waited until Loki left. "What can I do for thee Lady Amora?"

"I was wondering if you would accept my invitation?" Amora asked him.

"Lady Amora you are beautiful, but at the moment I do not want anything to do with anyone, my only thought is with my sister," Thor told her.

"Oh, you mean Princess Jakeline?" Amora said.

"Indeed, she is in my thoughts and will be the only one until her return," Thor said.

"Very well," Amora said.

"Thank thee for understanding," Thor said and kissed her hand. He didn't notice that her eyes had turned cold at him turning her down.

#

_Midgard- Burgess_

Jacqueline had just stopped telling stories to the kids in town. She had become the storyteller of the town for them and it made her happy making them have fun. She saw that everyone seemed to be paying attention to everything else that she pulled Michael's letter from her pocket so she could read it in private.

_Dear; Jack_

_I hope you have been well. My life in the town has been much different I don't have as much fun as I used to. Since well you're not here. But I'm working hard and soon I'll be back to town to be with my family and most importantly with you. I've met a great friend here his name is Thomas, and he is the best person you would ever meet, we train together and study because I want to be the mayor of the town just like my grandfather was and my father after. I cannot wait for you to meet him; I think you will like him not as much as you like me of course. Please right back your letters comfort me much knowing I'm away._

_Sincerely._

_Michael Burgess_

Jacqueline smiled at the letter. She had received a lot of letters from Michael and some of them told her about Thomas who seemed like a nice friend.

"Jack, come on one more story," Pippa asked.

"No, no more stories it's time for bed all of you," One of the moms came over and told them.

"You heard the lady tomorrow I'll tell you more stories," Jacqueline told the kids, who groaned and began to walk home. They walked together and Jacqueline grabbed Pippa's hand as they walked home.

"How were the stories?" Elizabeth asked.

"They were great Momma, Jacqueline was telling us about the Bilgsnipe," Pippa told her.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Elizabeth asked she turned to see that Jacqueline seemed to be in her own world.

"Yup," Pippa said. "Well, Goodnight Momma,"

"Good-night dear," Elizabeth said, she waited until Pippa went to her and Jacqueline's room before she talked to Jacqueline. "Jackie are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking about more stories," Jacqueline told her. Elizabeth looked at her daughter, who was beginning to look different.

"Good, now goodnight," Elizabeth said.

"Goodnight," Jacqueline said.

Jacqueline walked to her room and got ready for bed. As she laid down, she looked at the moon that seemed to shine in her window so brightly.

_'Snowflake.'_ She heard the wind blow in a whisper, and she shook her head before going to sleep. She didn’t know that outside someone was standing ready to be near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	37. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakeline sees someone that she had missed.

**Secret Goddess**

**Thirty-Seven: Dreams**

Heimdall turned his gaze toward Midgard and saw pain as Princess Jakeline, had just gotten the news.

"Lord Heimdall is everything okay?" Frigga asked.

"Jacqueline has been asked about a marriage proposal to one of the mortals her best friend," Heimdall told her and Frigga looked at him.

"Has she accepted?" Frigga asked him.

"Princess Jakeline heard her mortal Father tell her Mother that he wouldn't be able to meet the dowry if she decided to marry anyone else," Heimdall said. "She has accepted, so has the boy,"

"Do you know when the wedding will take place?" Frigga asked.

"Her mortal parents mentioned the day after her eighteen birthdays," Heimdall told her.

"Thank you," Frigga said and walked back to the castle. She needed to see things even if she was not able to tell anyone because lately, that lake seemed to be prominent in her visions, not only that but she saw a shadow near and it didn't broad well it had malice in their hearts, but she couldn't see it.

In the Throne Room, Odin waited for Frigga to return.

"Something happened," Odin told her as she came in.

"Jacqueline will marry her best friend Michael the day after her eighteen birthdays," Frigga told him.

"I don't think he will marry her, I planned on bringing Jacqueline back on her eighteen birthdays," Odin told Frigga.

"Are you certain?" Frigga told him.

"Yes, Jakeline's soul is trying to come back, so the sooner I bringer her home the better," Odin told her.

"Her soul?"

"Yes, our daughter has a strong soul is trying to come back; it has been fighting the spell since the first time I visit her when she was but a child, I believe she is hearing the cries, I don't know who her spirit is visiting," Odin told her.

"Jakeline has always been full of surprises," Frigga told him.

"Indeed," Odin told her. “I would inform Aster to get ready to visit Jakeline,”

#

_Midgard_

Jacqueline looked at Mary and her Mother who seemed to be incredibly happy.

"Oh, it's great you have accepted," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, the wedding will be wonderful, when Michael comes, he is going to make you very happy and court you like it should be," Mary said. Both women seemed to be making plans in-front of Jacqueline who was freaking out internally.

"Um…I'm going to go and play with Pippa," Jacqueline told them and practically ran out of the house. She still couldn't believe she had accepted she knew the reasons but still, it felt wrong.

"Jack, Jack come to play," John Bennett told her.

"I'm going," She told him, and she followed the rest of the children.

#

She played all day ignoring everything and everyone except for the children; she didn't want to think about the wedding that would be next year. She didn't want to think about anything at all.

"Jacqueline you cannot have fun all the time," Elizabeth said as she saw Pippa and Jacqueline running toward the forest, well Jacqueline was upside down on a tree. Jacqueline sighed and flipped getting down as fast as she could.

"Come we have to get home," Elizabeth said. Jacqueline smiled and she ran fast and pulled Pippa with her and both were running home.

"Jacqueline!" her mother chastised, but Jacqueline didn't care she just moved, the wind running through her head made her feel free.

"Jack you're going to get in trouble," Pippa told her.

"We're having fun? aren't we?" Jacqueline told her.

"Yeah," Pippa said.

"Plus, we're not doing anything bad we are going home we are just racing there," Jacqueline told her.

"Okay," Pippa said.

Dinner seemed empty for everyone and Jacqueline looked at her parents, she wanted to smile, and she did, but she didn't want to.

"Are you going to tell stories tonight?" Jackson asked.

"I'm kind of tired Daddy, I'm done," Jacqueline answered. "May I be excused?"

"Very well," Jackson said.

"Goodnight Jacqueline," Elizabeth said.

"Good-night," Jacqueline told them both and went to hug them. She walked to her bedroom she shared with Pippa and changed into her pajamas before she laid down in her covers and closed her eyes. She hadn't noticed that Pippa had followed her when someone sat down on her bed.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Pippa asked before laying down next to Jacqueline.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired," Jacqueline told her. Pippa hugged her close and Jacqueline hid her face on top of Pippa's head.

"Are you sad because you're marrying Michael?" Pippa asked.

"No, I'm really e…excited," Jacqueline and closed her eyes tightly at the fact that her voice cracked. "Go to sleep Pippa,"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"Yeah," Jacqueline said. Pippa just got up to change before she crawled under the covers and Jacqueline pulled her close; Pippa was the first to sleep before Jacqueline succumbed to the drowsiness.

#

_Jacqueline opened her eyes and she seemed to be in a beautiful bright place, everything was green. Her body seemed to be in front of a garden it was full of flowers. She bent down to touch them and looked at her hand that seemed a little pale. She looked at her hand then looked down to see that she was in a different set of clothes. She was wearing a blue-gray dress it was long and beautiful. She moved around the place and looked around; it was full of life._

_"Ja…Jakeline?" a deep voice asked, and she turned around to see someone standing there, it was a man he was tanned with blue-gray hair and markings on his skin. He was looking at her with surprise and love and she felt something like if she knew him._

_"Yes," She said. He smiled and came forward before he got closer and she was able to see the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen._

_"Where are you?" he asked her. She was going to answer that she was here, but someone seemed to be locking her lips._

_"I don't know," She answered but it wasn't her._

_"They told me you were gone, how are we here?" the man asked her and there was sadness in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry," She said, and the man pulled her to him._

_"Aye miss' ya, it's been to lon' love," He told her._

_"Love?" she asked._

_"Yes," He said._

_"You called me love," She said._

_"Jakeline is me Aster I love ya, snowflake,"_

_"I love you too Bunny," She whispered before he kissed her and Jacqueline closed her eyes, none of her dreams had ever been like that before, she never kissed anyone. She moved her arms before she felt someone pull her._

_"No!" the man screamed. "Don’t leave me,"_

_"I'm still alive," She told him._

_"I know," Aster asked._

_"Wait for me Aster!" she screamed as she slowly lost the figure, and it began to get blurry._

#

Aster woke up in record time and looked around. He touched his lips and felt them still tingle from the kiss he shared with his wife. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"Always," He whispered at her last words.

#

Jacqueline woke up gasping she looked around her room before her eyes landed on Pippa, who was looking at her.

"What's wrong Pippa?" she asked.

"Who's Aster?" Pippa asked. Jacqueline looked at her; before she touched her lips, it felt so real.

"I don't know," Jacqueline told her. "It was just a dream,"

“Are you sure,” Pippa asked her.

“Yes, do not worry,” Jakeline said before getting up, she saw that it was still dark outside.

“Where are you going?” Pippa asked.

“I need to get some air,” Jakeline said and moved outside not knowing that someone was finally coming for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, they make me very happy to read. Also kudos.


	38. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline is dealing with her best friend coming back and he brought a friend.

**Secret Goddess**

**Running**

Elizabeth was excited everyone was excited. Jacqueline was excited but not too happy either. Today Michael was going to return and that meant he would be courting her. He had sent her letters, but this would be different. As she looked herself in the mirror, she was dressed in a nice dress and her hair was held back and she had found some white flowers that she put in her hair.

“I think they're coming," Jackson said.

Mary was already outside and, Elizabeth pulled Jacqueline forward as they saw the carriage that was bringing Michael and the rest of the man that had left. Jacqueline looked to her side and her mind was going to the man of her dreams, she would see him almost every night. He would talk to her about the flowers in the place she seemed to be able to explore. He would tell her about, how well he had kept her flowers. He would be so kind to her and she loved it, loved him.

"He's here," Her mother grabbed her arm and Jacqueline looked up to see the carriage with other boys of the village coming. Pippa held Jacqueline's hand she smiled brightly at Pippa so she wouldn't know that she was freaking out.

"Mother!" they all heard, and Jacqueline tried to hide in the back.

"Michael," Mary said and hugged her son. "Come see Jacqueline,"

Both Michael and Jacqueline looked at each other and they weren't seeing each other as future husband and wife, they saw each other like the best friends they were.

"Jack,"

"Michael," They both ran at each other and hugged each other tightly. They were going to get married in a few months, so it didn't seem weird to them. They looked at each other and both noticed the changes in each other. Michael was taller than she was with dirty blond hair and blue-gray eyes and his body was huge, she was slim but strong with her brown hair long to the waist and her brown eyes.

"I've missed my best friend," She told him.

"So, have I," he told her, he let her go and looked at her. "Is good to see you, Jacqueline," He said.

"You too," Jacqueline said. She noticed there was someone behind him and froze a bit. He was standing even taller than Michael with brown hair that seemed to run with silver hair around. Jaqueline froze because she felt she knew him.

“Oh, I want all of you to meet my friend,”

“Aster E. Bunnymund,” he said with a smile, and his eyes were focused on his wife, it had taken him a few months to befriend Michael, but he did, and he was able to come.

“Hello, Jacqueline Overland,” Jacqueline said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it which caused her to blush, but she looked down to cover it. But her mind was screaming, she had seen him before in her dreams, she was sure of it.

#

The Burgess had made a welcome home dinner which they invited Aster to stay in with them. They were teasing Jacqueline and Michael about their upcoming nuptials, but Aster saw as they rolled their eyes. He tried not to crush anything when they mentioned his wife’s future nuptials. They were currently speaking about the future wedding.

"So, son what will you be doing now?" John asked as they were all sitting in the living room.

"I plan on being the Sherriff of the town," Michael told him.

"Good, that is good," John said.

"How do you feel about being the future wife of the Sherriff?" Mary asked Jacqueline who was playing with the younger children.

"Okay," Jacqueline told them.

"Jacqueline will be well taken care of Jackson and Elizabeth," Michael told them. He turned to look at Jacqueline and she saw something there like if he was losing something as well, the same thing Michael was seeing in her eyes. Jacqueline and Aster kept looking at each other. He smiled at her and she smiles back.

"I'm certain you will," Jackson told him.

"I want the official permission to court your daughter," Michael told them but grabbed Jacqueline's hand tightly in his.

"You have it," Jackson told him.

"Thank you," Michael said. "I also have a question? May Jacqueline and I go out to walk?"

"Of course, I understand both of you have much to talk about," Jackson said with a smile, he trusted Michael not to disgrace Jacqueline before their marriage. Aster must force himself not to follow them. He knew that he really couldn’t do much now.

"Jacqueline?" Michael said. Jacqueline got up and grabbed the hand Michael gave her, so she could stand from the ground where she was with the children. They walked outside and Jacqueline grabbed the staff that had belonged to her now that her Father got a new one.

"Good luck," The adults told them.

Outside Jacqueline and Michael walked together looking around. Michael didn't know how to bring up what he wanted to say.

"It's been long," She told him.

"It has," He told her.

"Why Sherriff I thought you wanted to be Mayor?" she told him. Michael looked at her then looked at the forest and around the place to the others that were out.

"Many things changed," He told her. Jacqueline looked at him and saw that his eyes seemed to get this determination.

"Michael, what happened on that trip, you seemed changed?"

"I can say the same thing about you," He told her.

"I don't mean the physical Michael I mean something else happened with you something I can't explain," Jacqueline said.

"Do you remember when we were kids, how we always kept the secrets for each other?" He told her. "Like the fact that you saw things that weren't there,"

"Yes," She sighed out. They began to walk into the forest.

"I don't like the things going on, I see so much violence I saw it while I was away you know with the Indians, I saw how some of us took their land," Michael said and Jacqueline grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the forest. She knew that even if John Burgess was a bit more tolerant about some things said, if he found out Michael was very tolerant it wouldn't be so good.

"I race you to the lake," Jacqueline said with a smile and Michael laughed at that.

"You got it, I have longer legs now,"

"I'm still faster," She told him. They both ran and were laughing as they ran in different places toward the lake and it felt like they were children again. They both arrived catching their breath as the lake came to view. It was already getting late but to them, it didn't matter.

"Okay, so you got me alone," Michael said. Jacqueline grabbed some of the water and threw it at his face.

"Hey," He covered himself from getting covered in water.

"Now talk, you know not many people are tolerant," She told him.

"You could not believe what I saw, everything was terrible and some of them they were children there, Jack, the woman they were abused by us, how are we to say we're civilized when we do things that are terrible that way, they just want to defend their lands," Michael said sitting down. Jacqueline sat down next to him and hugged her knees. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think we're little kids anymore," She told him. "You haven't told me about Thomas, or your friend Aster," She said. She looked up to see that Michael turned to the other side.

"I…I can't talk about Thomas,” Michael told her. “Aster, I met him he is a genius with herbs he is a good doctor,”

"Why?" she said. "You always talked about Thomas; you told me that you cared a lot about him," Michael got up suddenly and grabbed at his hair.

"I just can't, Jacqueline you're going to be my wife you..." Michael didn't say anything and just threw a rock at the lake. Jacqueline got up and grabbed him before she pulled his face toward her trying to comfort him.

"Michael you can talk to me, you have always been able to," she told him. Michael had tears in his eyes.

"He was very liberal, and I liked that," Michael said.

"You were in love with him," she told him. Michael looked at her with frightened eyes. "I'm not going to say anything, Michael,"

"It's not right, it's a sin," Michael told her.

"I'm in love with a man I have not met, Michael," She told him. Michael laughed and grabbed her hands in his.

"It would be us who would be friends, he died got killed he was opened with what he was, and I was not, I was weak," Michael said and Jacqueline pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," She told him. "I'm so sorry, you're not weak Michael,”

"I should have gone with him," he told her. "I could never make the sacrifice for the man that I loved," They held each other like that.

"It's going to be fine," She told him.

"I love you too," he told her.

"I do too," She told him.

"But you're not in love with me," he told her.

"Neither are you," Jacqueline told him. Michael pulled her and looked at her.

"I promise to make you as happy as I can," Michael said.

"So, do I, I love him, but I promise to make you happy, we'll have fun we always have, we'll be happy," Jacqueline said.

"Okay, He told her. "We should go or they going to think that we are doing something improper,"

"Let's go," She told him.

#

As the days passed Aster had been settling with the Doctor to help and some of the sick. He was surprised to see that Jacqueline was still good with children. He also made their visits more common.

“Do you need help?” he said walking over to Jacqueline who was carrying groceries for her family.

“Yes, that would be appreciated,” she told him with a smile.

“I heard that you do storytime for the children?” Aster asked.

“Yes,” Jacqueline said surprised. “Michael is not going to be involved today he is going to be seeing some crime,”

“I heard,” Aster said, and he had been keeping an eye on their just-in-case. “I was wondering if it would be alright for me to go?”

“It would be great,” Jacqueline smiled at him. They arrived at her home and Elizabeth was waiting for them, she was surprised at seeing the good Doctor with her daughter.

“Jacqueline?”

“Mum, Aster was helping me with the groceries,”

“Thank you, Doctor Aster,” Elizabeth said but there was something in her eyes that he could see.

“I’m glad to be of help, ma’am,” Aster said.

“I’ll see you later,” Jacqueline said.

In the nighttime, the children were ready and curious at seeing Aster sitting there with him.

“Why are you here?” John Bennett asked.

“I invited him to come,” Jacqueline said with a smile.

“Story,” the kids asked.

“Why don’t I tell you a story?” Aster looked at the children and they looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” Jacqueline said.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Aster said.

“Mister Aster, Jacqueline was telling us a story about the Winter Princess and her Spring Warrior,”

“Really, well I know stories about them too,”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Aster said. “Did you know what they did while both got separated?”

“They got separated?”

“Yes, see the Winter King is as always very possessive of those he loves, and the Winter Princess was the thing he loved the most and for the Spring Warrior to accepted, he had to wait a few years and if he could wait, he would be able to marry her,” Aster said trying to jog her memory.

“She had done a deal with her Father,” Jacqueline said surprising Aster. “She wanted to go with the Spring Warrior, but Aster is right the Old Man Winter is possessive of her, so the deal was struck if the Spring Warrior could wait, she would be able to marry him,”

“She was smart though and created a mirror in which they would be able to communicate,” Aster said they kept telling the story and they had not noticed that they were speaking one after the other and explaining the story almost taking the children in a new world.

They left and Pippa was walking in-front running to get home and she felt like she should be leaving them alone. She ran home and left them there if she gave a small excuse that Jacqueline wanted to alone time, her parents didn’t question.

“It was interesting tonight,” Aster said.

“Did you enjoy it?” Jacqueline asked.

“Yes, it was fun seeing all the children happy,” Aster said.

“I was happy to have you there,” Jacqueline admits, it was weird she felt complete.

“I am happy that I was able to help you,” Aster told her. As they were getting close to her home, she knew that he had to go. She turned to look at him and gasped when she saw a white flower in his hands. “I hope to be invited back,”

“Yes,” Jacqueline said taking the flower, she looked at it and felt the blush on her cheek. She didn’t expect him to be so close, so she went to kiss his cheek but they both moved at the same time and the kiss was no longer innocent. It was like coming home in that kiss, and Aster pulled her close by the waist. They pulled back and looked at each other.

“I-I have to go,” Jacqueline said walking toward her home, but in her hand was the flower. Aster looked at her and walked away with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	39. Spolight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin gives some news, Thor and Loki go to speak with Aster.

**Secret Goddess**

**Spotlight**

Heimdall was looking out into the world and he seemed to be blocked from something, from a place and it seemed to be Muspelheim and that was something that didn't happen often to him. It only told him that something bad would happen. He knew that Muspelheim was causing problems he didn't know; if it would be soon but the fact that he couldn't see bore him ill news. As he looked at Asgard he knew that something big was happening.

"Things don't seem as they appear," He said to no one. His eyes went to Midgard to Princess Jakeline who seemed to understand her job helping her Mortal Father and the fact that she was being courted by Michael even knowing the feelings now though, with Aster in the picture, things would be getting interesting. He just understood that Princess Jakeline was still sacrificing for the happiness of others and he hoped something bad wouldn't come of it, she had lost her memory and life to make others happy, and he didn't want her to lose more.

#

The Warriors of Asgard were celebrating another win, another victory for the throne. Odin sat at the head of the table and he was serious but there was something going on in his mind. Something Frigga couldn't help but smile just as the rest of the Warriors and others of the Kingdom rejoices. He slammed Gungnir on the ground to get the attention of everyone. Thor and Loki turned around to see their Father.

"Tis another Victory for the Great Halls of Asgard," Odin said. "We have made our ancestors proud, but that is not the only thing that has brought me happiness this fine day. After seventeen years in her absence, Princess Jakeline will return to the Halls of Asgard to join us once again with her chosen partner Prince Aster,"

The halls roared with happiness not many of them knew, they also knew the same thing that Aster had been told before.

"Finally!" Thor roared. Amora was closed and smiled at Thor. Thor looked at her and smiled politely. "Have you heard? My sister will come back to us?"

"Yes, I have heard," Amora said. "Does that…" Thor had already turned around to talk to the other Warriors. Sif looked at Amora and glared at her.

"You do realize that Loki and Thor, mostly Thor only care for Princess Jakeline to return," Sif said. "Once she comes back Thor won't have time for anyone,"

"He will have time for me Sif," Amora said with a glare Sif got close to her face.

"I am going to tell you; I don't know what your plans are, but Prince Thor or Prince Loki will not fall into your trap," Sif said.

"Princess Jakeline will not be a bother, she is married after all," Amora said. "Prince Thor will be mine," Sif saw as Amora left the Grand Room.

"Lady Sif will you not be celebrating with us?" Loki asked her.

"I am, I just had to get rid of unwanted guests," Sif told him. Loki saw Amora leaving.

"Yes, she seemed to have gotten a fancy for Thor," Loki said.

"I'm aware," Sif said.

"She is not the first and only that has gotten infatuated with my Older Brother," Loki told her.

"I thought we were to be celebrating," Sif said.

"Indeed," Loki said and saw as Sif walked away and he rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if he didn't know that she had a huge crush on his older brother. The bad thing was that Thor only saw her as a friend.

#

Later Thor and Loki were met by their Father.

"As I mentioned before Jakeline is set to come back," Odin told the two Princes.

"Do you know when she will truly return?" Loki asked.

"In two months' time on the Winter Solstice, she will return home,"

"On her birthday," Thor asked.

"Indeed, and with Aster helping her it will be great,” Odin told them. Thor and Loki looked at him in surprise, they had not been told that Aster was aware of Jakeline.

“He is aware?” Loki asked.

“Yes, your Mother thought it prudent that Aster is aware of this,” Odin told them.

“Will we be able to go meet her?” Thorin asked.

“Eventually,” Odin said. “Aster is currently in the Warren if you want to go visit him,” Loki and Thor looked at each other before leaving the Throne room.

“Is that not rather cruel?” Freya asked and smiled her husband’s way.

#

Aster was fixing his flowers making sure they would be able to give the paint he needed them to for the next Easter coming. He would think his day would be peaceful, he had no idea that two Norse Gods would come into his home until he saw the light known for the Bifrost. He stood up and ran toward the light thankful he brought his boomerangs he didn't know if the threat was hostile. He saw Thor and Loki standing there.

"Thor, Loki what are you doing here?" Aster asked, but he had a feeling that he knew the answer. He had to disappear from Burgess for a few days to keep an eye on the plants.

"We have heard the news from our Father?” Thor said.

“You mean your lie about my wife?” Aster asked.

“We did not want to hurt you,” Loki told him honestly.

“Ya still did so,” Aster said, “I know she loves you, but your choices put her in danger, do you know what would have happened if she hadn’t survived, we wouldn’t be able to see her,”

“We understand your anger Aster,” Thor said, because he did, he knew that if Jakeline had been killed at any time because of the religion her human family she would have been lost forever until she either got out or she reincarnated if she could.

“Father mentioned that she will be returning soon,”

“Yes, I am with her now,” Aster said. “I had to leave for a day,”

“Please make sure that returns safely,” Loki told him.

“I will try,” Aster said.

#

Pitch could smell it the fear, it seemed so great. He knew it wasn't that of a child, but not of an adult fear. He smiled greatly he loved when it was young adults because their fears were so not too pure like children's but so deep-rooted. They feared their future more than anything, what their lives were to become.

Jacqueline sighed as she went to follow the sheep. Her Dad had put her on duty to collect all the sheep and made sure they stayed in the pen. But one of the small ones had gotten away; it was the one she was chasing down now. But she was getting deeper into the woods not the ones that were near the lake. She had not come here alone and if she did it was in daylight. She wasn't afraid but the entire town was worried about some robbers. Michael had warned her about coming here and he hadn’t been the only one Aster had also told her about it. It was something that came to her mind, she wanted to be with Aster but if she did, she would break her family’s heart.

"Come little sheep, come," She said trying to carry her voice. It was dark, and it seemed to get even darker as she went there. She didn't notice the dark yellow eyes in the tress. She felt her fear increase ten-fold and it was something she didn't feel at all. She heard someone break a twig and she looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"I don't think you would want to know that," Someone said. Jacqueline jumped at the voice not only that, but Pitch did as well, not many people were able to see him at all. This girl could hear him, oh how he planned on having fun with her. Jacqueline grabbed her staff tight and looked around. She began to see shadows around the trees.

"Come out here you coward," She screamed.

"Hahaha…" she heard someone laugh near her ear and she turned around before she went running, but at the same time, she couldn't she needed to find the sheep. So, she rerouted and moved to the other side looking for the white of the sheep, so she could grab it and run.

"I thought you weren't scared?" someone asked her, and she kept on running before she saw the sheep. She saw the shadows get closer to her and she tripped, she let go of her staff and turned around trying to get up, but she seemed to be almost paralyzed in fear. She went to grab her staff which was only centimeters away.

"Getaway," She said to the shadow. Before the shadow got larger and before the shadow grabbed her someone came and took the shadow down.

On the other side, Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch.

"Get away from here, she is not a child," Pitch said surprised that Bunny was defending her.

"She is still a believer, I protect her from ya," Bunny told him. "Now leave before I hurt ya,"

"I will get to her again as long as she believes in the Boogeyman," Pitch said.

"Na ya won' ya rat," Bunny said and threw the boomerang before Pitch disappeared. He turned around to see that Jakeline was safe. He transformed to his human self not to terrify her.

"Are ya alright, Sheila?" he asked.

“Aster!” Jakeline screamed running to him and wrapping her arms around his body. Aster held her to him making sure she had not been injured.

“Do you know what that was?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but I was able to scare it away,” Aster told her. “I thought we would speak about you being in the forest,”

“I was going to be fine,” Jaqueline told him.

“Jakeline, I wanted to speak with you,” Aster said changing her name. Jacqueline had noticed that as well that he changed her name very often.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I wanted to know if you would take a walk with me tonight?” Aster asked.

“I…” Jacqueline said, Aster grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

“Please,” Aster said.

“Alright but we have to be careful,” Jacqueline said.

“We will,” Aster said kissing her hand before letting her go. Jacqueline looked at him and knew that something was coming, she could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


	40. Jacqueline Frost Pt. 1

**Secret Goddess**

**Jacqueline Frost Pt.1**

"Can you believe it?' Tooth asked North as they were both eating breakfast in the North Pole.

"Aye, are you talking of the news Bunny gave us?" North asked.

"Yes, finally we will not see our friend mourn anymore," Tooth told him.

"Da, he will drink with me now," North told her and Tooth looked at him.

"Nick!" Tooth said but then chuckle as North pulled her close by the way.

"What, tis celebration," North said.

"Still when she comes back, we won't be seeing them for a while," Tooth told him with a slight blush on her cheeks that had North smirking.

"Now my Queen are you blushing?" North asked.

"No," Tooth said with defiance, defiance that went away when Nick kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss would have gotten deeper if it were not for the Yetis who came in to tell North something.

"How much time do I have to tell you, to knock on the door?" North sigh out, but he still had a smile when Tooth was still flushed.

"I have to go to my fairies, I'll see you later," She told him.

"Bye," He said and kissed her hand before getting up and going to work for the children. "Now, what is the problem?" he asked walking to with the Yeti.

#

Amora was in Muspelheim hidden from Heimdall’s eyes and she was smiling as she saw that the army of the Surtur was getting ready for battle. It hadn't taken that long, but she knew that they were going to attack Asgard. Her mind kept going to Lady Sif's words the way she had told her that Thor would have no time for her, and it angered her that a woman even if his sister would take his attention away.

"Oh, her return going to be tragic," She said to no one. Princess Jakeline needed to be out of the way and if Odin couldn't bring her back, from where ever she was, well she would have more time to be with Thor. She moved her hand and conjured a mirror and touched it so she could see where the Princess was, everyone believed that she was missing in one of the realms.

"We'll see where you truly are Princess," She said and whispered some magic words into the mirror. The mirror showed her and Amora was shocked. It showed a young woman helping with the sheep and playing around with her younger sister.

"This must be a trick," She said but looked closer and saw that it was not the thing she should be looking for until she saw the eyes and saw that in them resided a much older soul than is displayed.

"Oh, this is really good, you're in Midgard," The laugh in her voice bounced around the windows.

#

Aster still couldn’t believe that he was going to spend time with Jakeline today, she wanted to make sure that she understood, what would happen soon. As he walked the room he didn’t expect to be slammed into the wall.

“What the…?” he said looking to see Michael standing there.

“Hello,” he said.

“Why the attack?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, just wanted to see the man that has fallen for my fiancé,” Michael said, and Aster went pale.

“It’s not what you think?” Aster said.

“Oh, I have a feeling it is what I think,” Michael said. “I am not dumb, and I can see the way she looks for you,”

“We will not hurt you, but their stuff you don’t understand,” Aster said.

“What is it?” Michael asked.

“I care for her,” Aster said. “I love Jakeline,”

“If I break the engagement, she will be tainted for that,”

“Not if I take her away,” Aster said.

“Will you be able to?” Michael asked and knew that he would take Jacqueline and make her safe.

Jacqueline and Michael were in their daily courting visit of always.

“How are you feeling?” Jacqueline asked him.

“Like the world is at my back honestly,” Michael told her. “Also knowing that my friend and my friend have feelings for each other,”

“What?” Jacqueline said.

“Oh, come on, I am not blind,” Michael told her. “You and I both know that you love Aster,”

“Even if that is true, we are getting married,” Jacqueline told him.

“We don’t have to,” Michael told her. “I love you, but I am not in love with you,”

“Michael,” Jakeline began but he put a finger to her mouth.

“I don’t want you to feel guilty for this, you are not,” Michael told her. “I will also not allow my closest friend to be tied to me and I don’t want you to have a lover on the side when you can have the man you love,” he began to clean her tears going down her face.

“I care for you,”

“I’m going to set you free, so you and Aster make plans,” he said and hugged her to him as she cried to him.

“I don’t want you to be like this,” he told her.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” she told him.

Jakeline smiled and knew that she would be going out tonight and she would have to hide from everyone.

“Jack, can you tell me a story?” Pippa asked.

“I already told you two,” Jacqueline said.

“How come you haven’t changed?” Pippa asked.

“I will, I just have to make sure the sheep are alright,” Jacqueline said.

“But…” Jacqueline covered her mouth.

“Go to sleep or the Sandman is going to be angry that you are not resting,” Jacqueline said with a smile.

“Oh alright,” she said closing her eyes. Jacqueline waited until she saw that her sister when to sleep. She stood up and went to check if her parents were asleep as well before she opened the door to her home and walked outside. She didn’t feel as guilty as she should have been anymore, she got a bit more freedom. She saw him standing by the trees. She ran to him and grabbed his hand.

“Hello,” he said and kissed her. Jacqueline smiled and Aster pulled her closer.

“Wow,” Jacqueline said.

“You took your time,” Aster told her.

“I was putting Pippa to sleep and waiting for my parents to fall asleep,” Jacqueline told him. They ran toward the lake and knew that they would soon be together.

#

_Asgard_

Frigga had a headache it was not often that it happened but when they did, they were something that she couldn't stand. It happened a few days ago she kept seeing a lake, but this time it was frozen, and something seemed to be calling out to her, but she couldn't understand, what was going on.

"Dear wife," She looked up to see Odin standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Husband," She said.

"Is something the matter?" Odin asked her.

"I don't know," She told him.

"Worry not; our daughter will be home with us soon," Odin said.

"Yes," Frigga said. "Tomorrow she returns to us and we return her to her husband, who has missed her dearly,"

"I know," Odin said.

#

The Winter Sprites were worried. Old Man Winter was in his room and he was feeling incredibly sick and it worried them.

"Sir, please you can't leave us yet," One of the sprites said.

"My daughter," He said and rolling his eyes.

"She'll come soon," One of the sprites told him.

"You…you must go and spread snow," Old Man Winter said.

"But sir," One of the Sprites said.

"Now, the other seasons will try to get our season," Old Man Winter told them. That it was something that worried him; he knew that both Calla and Orchid tried to get into the Winter Forest.

"Very well." The Sprite said, they all worried that he was going to die, but they had to do their job and hoped the Old Man was not losing his mind more, they knew the other sprites would come and get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos.


End file.
